Choco Kokoro
by Kimi03
Summary: Una coleccion de One-Shots que les robara el corazon, y se los hara tan dulce como el chocolate.
1. Masoquismo

{Choco-Kokoro}

Hola queridos lectores,

Primero quiero disculparme con aquellos que han leído el fan-fic de "Estrellas" y "Una Dulce Despedida", en verdad no tengo perdón. No pondré excusa alguna, la verdad es que mi mente tiene tantas ideas pero no he podido plasmarlas en las historias y cualquier detalle cambia el rumbo de ambas. Les pido aun más paciencia prometo que los actualizare y terminare [ya que he leído algunos que quedan inconclusos].

Por ahora me gustaría dejarlos con este One Shot titulado "Masoquismo", no puedo decir que es lo mejor que vayan a leer pero se me hizo algo muy tierno para escribir. Les confieso que base este fic en un texto que me mando el amor de mi vida, donde después de tanto tiempo admitió ser masoquista. También les revelo, que aunque las cosas no sucedieron exactamente como están escritas en esta historia, hay algo de verdad en ella.

Para finalizar quiero decir que le dedico esta historia a el amor de mi vida, y por supuesto a mis amados lectores, aquellos que creen en el amor real, en ese amor que dura para toda la vida y solo le pertenece a una persona.

Solo un consejo mas…

"_Sigan tras el amor"_

_**Masoquismo**_

Los rayos de luz, levantaron a la doncella de su sueño profundo. La susodicha se tallo los ojos, y parpadeo unas cuantas veces para ajustar su vista a la luz. Dio un ligero bostezo, y volteo su rostro para apreciar al hombre que dormía súbitamente a su lado. Sonrió con tan solo ver su rostro, esa cara de ángel que siempre ha tenido, lentamente acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla, con un movimiento lento y suave quito unos cabello que caían en su rostro.

"_Te Amo…" _

Le susurro la chica y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente. Sin hacer mucho movimiento salió de la cama, y camino descalza hacia el balcón de su habitación. Vestía un camisón de seda de color tinto con una bata de un material muy ligero casi transparente. Sintió la brisa de la mañana acariciar su rostro y danzar con su cabello. Una vez mas sonrió y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, después dirigió su mirada de nuevo a ese hombre que dormía plácidamente.

"_Si no fuese por tu masoquismo…"_

Y los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a aparecerse en su mente una vez más ~

**10 Años Atrás**

-Inuyasha! Ven acá! No te lo perdonare!- dijo una chica de 17 años a su mejor amigo, quien tenía unos 24 años.

-Ahomecita querida, yo solo dije la verdad, vamos no te enojes por algo tan simple- se excuso el hombre mientras caminaba rápidamente, por no decir correr de su enojona amiga.

-No te lo perdonare jamás!- le grito la chica acelerando el paso, era muy extraño que pudiera correr, considerando que la chica no tenía ni una pizca de condición física, pero cualquiera adquiere esa condición cuando le hacen algo como El le hizo a ella…

Después de tanto correr, Inuyasha decidió entregarse y pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Se detuvo en seco y Ahome no pudo parar a tiempo así que se impacto contra el tirando ambos al suelo. Tardaron unos minutos en recuperarse y Ahome, quien había caído encima de Inuyasha comenzó a apoyarse en sus brazos y tratar de pararse para después ayudar a Inuyasha hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo no pudo hacer tal cosa ya que dos brazos fuertes la sujetaban y la apretaban al mismo tiempo.

-Inuyasha? Estas bien?- dijo ella mientras seguía apoyada en su pecho. Han sido amigos por tanto tiempo [bueno solo por 4 o 5 años] que no le incomodo estar así.

-Sí- respondió el tranquilo e inmovible como era su costumbre- lo estas tu? No te ocurrió nada?- su voz sonó algo preocupada, pero no tanto para alardear.

-Sí- contesto mientras reía un poco.

-De que te ríes?- le pregunto algo curioso.

-De ti- continuo riendo- vez lo que te pasa por meterte con Sailor Moon-

-Feh! Yo solo dije la verdad, que Sailor Mars era mucho mejor…- sintió que le daban un pellizco –Auch! Oye!-

-Vuelve a repetir eso y te parto la cara- le contesto su amiga.

-Está bien, está bien, no dije nada- y luego el prosiguió a carcajearse. No entendía cómo era posible que alguien defendiera tanto a un personaje ficticio como su amiga.

Era irónico pensar que gracias a un argumento de esa índole llegaron a ser amigos. Le llegaron recuerdos de cuando recién la conoció, y todo porque hablaba con un chico acerca de cómo a ella le gustaba, más bien adoraba esa serie. Ahome quiso levantarse una vez más, esta vez los brazos del chico ya no presentaban tanta fuerza pero aun así Ahome no se escapo por completo del abrazo de Inuyasha. El la miraba muy seriamente, y ella seguía confundida, pensando porque rayos no le dejaba ir pero, se perdió en sus ojos ámbar apreciándolos, ya que ella decía "los ojos son las ventanas del alma" y era un aspecto en el cual ella se fijaba bastante. Sin darse cuenta se acerco lentamente a Inuyasha, sin apartar su mirada igual de penetrante que la de él. Inuyasha empezó a levantar su cabeza para que sus labios se conectaran con los de ella. Lamentablemente a escasos centímetros de distancia entre ellos, ella hablo.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos- le sonrió y agarro la fuerza para levantarse.

Inuyasha se quedo un rato sentado en el pasto dejando que el viendo se llevara su decepción, termino de cerrar los ojos y sonrió con una tristeza genuina.

-_Inuyasha eres patético_- se dijo el mismo.

-Inuyasha! Date prisa el camión de los helados está a punto de irse!- le grito la joven desde unos cuantos metros con toda clase de dulces en la mano izquierda y un helado doble de vainilla en la otra. La sonrisa triste de Inuyasha desapareció para convertirse en una de ternura por esa jovencita, a quien el tanto quería.

**1 Año después**

-Ahome no lo puedo creer!- le decía Sango su mejor amiga. –Ya tienes 18, 18 años! Y no has tenido un novio, no lo creo- le decía su amiga que se quedaba sin palabras.

Ahome solo se encogió de hombros –No es mi prioridad Sango además ya te he dicho que—fue interrumpida por Sango.

-"Lo mío tiene que ser para toda la vida"- lo dijo imitando a su amiga- Ahome no quiero bajarte de tu nube pero las probabilidades que eso paso son muy MUY pocas.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero así pienso yo- le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-Y dime qué piensas de Inuyasha?- pregunto algo curiosa su amiga, ya que estaba consciente de su amistad. Al principio le llamaba pedófilo pero por motivos que solo ella reconoce le comenzó a agradar y aprobó de su amistad.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par y se quedo en shock, que clase de pregunta era esa? Que acaso Sango no sabía que ellos solo eran amigos y nada mas- Que puedo pensar de el? Solo es mi amigo Sango, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo-

-Si él es solo tu amigo yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- se burlo Sango. –Que acaso no ves como te mira? Cuando Miroku y yo lo hemos visto solo, tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero contigo se le derrite esa mirada y esta como borreguito-

-No sé de que hablas, si discutimos todo el tiempo- siguió dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

Sango rio, su amiga era la persona más testaruda que haya conocido iba a seguir diciéndole acerca de Inuyasha, pero este se apareció de la nada junto con Miroku. Una vez que vio a Miroku su mirada se torno tan suave y vulnerable, era algo que no podía evitar ya que su amor por ese pervertido era grande, por eso ella sabía lo que Inuyasha sentía ya que el miraba a Ahome de la misma manera, pero ella parecía no notarlo.

-Hola hermosas damas, sus príncipes han llegado- dijo Miroku mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia y saludaba a su amiga.- Siento interrumpirlas pero, tendré que robarme a mi amada Sango, recuerda que hoy es nuestra cita numero 37- si pensaban que Sango estaba enamorada de Miroku, este parecía adorarle. Le cumplía cada capricho [afortunadamente Sango no era una chica caprichosa], si que tardo mucho en conquistarla, le aguanto cada patada, cada bofetada, pero un día confeso que todo había valido la pena porque ahora ella también le amaba a él.

La pareja se despidió y fueron a su cita numero 37, Inuyasha y Ahome rieron fuerte una vez que los susodichos se habían ido. Inuyasha se sentó en el lugar de Sango y dijo que esperaría a que Ahome terminara de comer para poder salir juntos. Inuyasha y Ahome eran inseparables, pero sus salidas jamás fueron llamadas 'citas' por parte de ninguno. Incluso con la orilla de sus labios cubiertos en mostaza ella se veía hermosa a los ojos de Inuyasha, trataba de no verla tanto porque sabía que en cualquier momento ella vería dentro de su alma y se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de él. Una vez terminada su comida Ahome e Inuyasha salieron al parque.

-Si te dije que Darien se beso con Serena! Aww que romántico!- le decía Ahome muy emocionada por haber visto el capítulo final de Sailor Moon por la vez numero 133.

El rio- Me lo has dicho más de cien veces- le respondió.

-No me digas que tomas cuenta de todo lo que te digo- dijo la chica fingiendo molestia.

El asintió con la cabeza- Así es. Por ejemplo, la primera vez que te conocí me dijiste "Tu cabello es raro" y seguiste discutiendo de la misma serie con ese otro chico. Luego cuando nos hicimos amigos me dijiste que tu sueño era poder crear algo que nadie más haya hecho. Si mal no recuerdo hace 3 años dijiste que…- fue interrumpido por ella.

-Ya entendí!- dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas y se sentó en una banca e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

-Esta es Importante, hace tres años dijiste que no tendrías un novio hasta no asegurarte que él sea tu verdadero amor, porque solo tendrías uno y con el pasarías el resto de tu vida.- dijo esta de la manera más suave y seria al mismo tiempo mientras la miraba. Ella un tono ligeramente carmesí adorno su rostro, apenas notable, mientras admiraba el horizonte.

-Si me pones atención entonces- le dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, puedo?- inquirió el peli plateado.

Ella viro su rostro para verlo –Que cosa? –

-Ahome- trago un poco de saliva –Quieres ser mi novia?-

Ahome se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que sentir. Estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, era más que obvio que Inuyasha era un joven atractivo, sin embargo eso a ella no le importaba. Y también era cierto que el siempre ha sido muy bueno con ella, la respetaba, la cuidaba, la apoyaba con sus locas ideas… pero ser novios? No podía concebir esa idea. Que le habrá ocurrido a Inuyasha? Porque le decía eso? Acaso era una broma? Sí, sí eso es una broma, de muy mal gusto. Ella cerró los ojos, se paró de su asiento y volteo a verlo, lo miro fríamente, como ese cretino se atrevía a jugarle esa broma tan pesada.

-No- fue lo último que le dijo para después caminar sola a su casa. Fue la caminata más sola y larga que la chica había experimentado.

-Ya lo suponía- susurro. Primero se quedo sentado apoyando su cabeza en sus dos manos, se reprochaba a si mismo.- _Como pude ser tan tonto!_- se decía para sus adentros- cerro los ojos fuertemente y una lagrima escapo de su mirada, se la limpio rápidamente, el decía que si un hombre lloraba era débil. Miro hacia el cielo y volvió a sonreír, esa fue la primera vez que sonrió con un corazón roto. Si ponías mucho atención habrías escuchado como su corazón se partía en pedazos una y otra vez.

**3 Meses después **

-Ándale Inuyasha hay que verla siiii- le suplico Ahome, este día habían decidido ir al cine. Después de la confesión de Inuyasha. No habría ocurrido ya mas, Ahome decidió 'perdonarlo' por haberle jugado esa broma y en vez de entrar en detalles pretendió como si nunca hubiese pasado y siguió tratándolo como su amigo de siempre. Inuyasha, dejo ese desastroso recuerdo encerrado en su memoria pero tampoco hablo al respecto y si ella podía seguir como si nada el haría lo mismo, aunque le partiera el corazón amarla y no ser correspondido. Pero estaba consciente de que si quería estar cerca de su amada Ahome, tendría que ser solamente su amigo, eso y nada más.

-Pero Ahome esta es la película más melosa de la cual he escuchado, quien nombra una película "Diarios de Una Pasión" ugh! Me causa escalofríos solo pensarlo- se quejo él. En realidad no le importaba ver la película, si de todas maneras a lo único que su mente le pone atención es a ella, pero sí que le gustaba molestarla.

-Inuyasha, por favor- le siguió suplicando y se puso frente a él haciendo que él la mirara, con sus ojos grandes y suplicantes e inclino un poco su cabeza, una imagen que por siempre quedo en el corazón de Inuyasha. Se veía muy tierna, en realidad todo lo de ella era ternura. No pudo resistir más y solo giro su cabeza ya que si la seguía viendo la urgencia de besarla nacería.

-Feh! Será como quieras, pero tu pagas las palomitas- la miro de reojo para ver su reacción.

Su sonrisa creció tan grande y se le lanzo a Inuyasha rodeando su cuello con sus brazos- gracias gracias!- sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente tomo su mano guiándolo hacia el cine. El miro su espalda y sonrió, sabía que estaba sonrojado, eso le causaba gracia ya que quien en su sano juicio a 25 años de edad se sonroja por el beso de una chica… No pudo evitar tocar ese espacio donde ella lo había acariciado con sus labios y sintió sensaciones que no había experimentado jamás. Estos gestos eran una tortura, el amándola tanto, y ella… pues no tanto. Pero prometió no volver a incomodarla con esa pregunta que hace meses le había hecho. Se había jurado que si la única manera de estar a su lado era siendo su amigo, el solo seria eso, sería solamente lo que ella necesitara cuando lo necesitara.

-Que película tan fea, quien pensó en ese final de pacotilla- se quejo Inuyasha jugando, sabía que eso le molestaría a Ahome.

-Sniff, sniff de que hablas!- gritaba llorando.- Esa película es lo más hermoso que haya visto! Si que era un gran amor…- seguía llorando.

-Ahome, cariño no llores- dijo él mientras la enjaulaba en sus brazos. –Es solo una película- la consoló.

Ella se dejo abrazar por su mejor amigo, siempre se sentía segura a su lado-Inuyasha- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Mmmm- musito él en señal de respuesta.

-Tu crees que alguien llegue a amarme así?- pregunto, mientras su cabeza seguía apoyada en el pecho de él.

El se quedo callado por unos momentos, comenzó a llover pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Siguieron allí, como si así fuesen a estar para toda la vida. Inuyasha la apretó un poco, acercándola aun más a él.

-Sabes una cosa?- le dijo como pregunta retorica.- No creo que alguien llegue a amarte así- le menciono sinceramente.

Ella levanto su rostro aun más triste, sus lagrimas ya se habían combinado con las gotas de lluvia. –porque?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

En él se apareció una sonrisa, tanto de tristeza, como de ternura, de amor…

-La persona que te ama, te ama mucho mas de cómo ese hombre amo a aquella mujer- le revelo.- El hombre que te ama, no puede vivir sin ti, no ve la luz si no estás tú. No entiende de razón, ni diferencias. Para el tu no eres su princesa, eres su reina, su vida, su todo.- suspiro- La persona que te ama, nunca dejara de amarte, no te dañara ni te hará sufrir, no te hará llorar, ni te dejara ir. Todos los días te ama y amara aun más…-

-Que lindo eres Inuyasha- dijo ella mientras su rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa. Y entre su cabello mojado, su mirada dulce y su sonrisa radiante, Inuyasha no resistió mas la el deseo egoísta de su corazón, y esta vez tirando las dudas o el temor al rechazo por la ventana se le acerco, cerro sus ojos y le hizo caso a ese deseo que tanto anhelaba en su corazón, la beso. Fue un beso dulce y tierno, al principio ella no reacciono, jamás había besado a nadie pero después recordó lo que Inuyasha le había dicho acerca de los besos _"Cuando llegue el momento sabras que hacer, un beso es producto de un deseo del corazón expresado con la conexión de dos bocas"_ y sin saber cómo ni cuándo ella también le correspondió, y fue así como se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento, ese famoso "Amor" estaba encerrado dentro de su corazón, y en este día el poseedor de la llave lo abrió. Poco a poco se fueron distanciando por la falta de aire. Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, ambos sentían temor por la reacción del otro. Pero cuando sus miradas se conectaron una vez más. Esas ventanas del alma le revelaron el secreto del corazón de Ahome a Inuyasha.

-Y sabes algo más?- le pregunto Inuyasha. Ella solo se limito a mirarlo y giro un poco su cabeza en señal de que esperaba su respuesta. El se acerco a ella una vez más, pero esta vez a su oído. –Esa persona esta parada justamente frente a ti- se quedo así por unos segundos y luego se alejo de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Sonrió dulcemente al ver que su musa se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomatito y eso a él le pareció tierno apoyo su frente en la de ella y se quedaron así un largo rato, dejando que la lluvia los bañara con agua pura, pareciera una bendición divina para dos amantes. Pasaron unos minutos y seguían unidos. Cuando la lluvia cesó, Ahome le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su amado.

-Que esperas?- le dijo ella en modo de regaño.

El confundido le pregunto – A que te refieres?-

La chica de ojos chocolate se aparto abruptamente de él y cruzo los brazos en indignación –hmph! Me preguntaras o no?-

El seguía aun mas confundido –Preguntarte que?-

-Uuuy! Tendré que hacerlo yo por lo que veo. Estando en pleno siglo XXI creo que es solo normal que yo lo haga- El se rasco la cabeza en confusión.

-Inuyasha Taisho- se giro y tomo su mano, el la miro con curiosidad- Quieres…- se sonrojo un poco trago saliva y se armo de valor- Quieres ser mi novio?- cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando su respuesta.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás se lo habría imaginado, luego su mirada se torno tierna y cariñosa, le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Ahome y dijo…

-No-

Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida, pero recordó que ella había hecho lo mismo, agacho la cabeza –entiendo…- las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. –Bueno creo que es hora de irnos- trato de apresurar su paso para alejarse de el, no quería romper esa barrera de fortaleza que ella tenía, menos por un hombre. Antes de que ella siquiera se alejara un paso el la tomo del brazo.

-Ahome, mírame- le pidió el, pero ello no volteo a verlo. –Mírame- le pidió de vuelta, aunque esta vez fue un poco mas brusco. Lentamente ella giro su cabeza para verlo, con el alma hecha pedazos. –No quiero ser tu novio—

-Eso ya me lo dijiste- dijo ella fríamente e inclino su cabeza. –_pensé que jamás me harías llorar.._-

El se agacho, más bien se arrodillo para ver su carita triste que miraba el suelo, el pudo sentir las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de ella a sus mejillas. Y estiro una mano para limpiarlas.

-No quiero ser tu novio, no quiero ser tu amigo, yo solo quiero- se detuvo para agarrar aire –Ahome Higurashi, quieres casarte conmigo?- puso su alma en un hilo, esa fue la pregunta mas difícil que pudo haber musitado. No se arrepentía de ello, sin embargo pensó que quizás sería muy pronto para dar ese paso, quizás ella no estaría lista, pero él estaba dispuesto a esperar. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que los latidos de su corazón se hayan acelerado, que una gota de sudor se acumulara en su frente, o que el tiempo se haya detenido en ese instante.

Su corazón no pudo mas, ella también se arrodillo y lo enredo en sus brazos –Tonto- le reprocho mientras lloraba- el solo se limito a abrazarla aun más fuerte y besar su cabeza

-Tienes razón, soy un tonto enamorado.-

**2 Años más tarde**

-Ahome date prisa!- le gritaba Sango su dama de honor.

-Ya voy, ya voy!- le respondió. Se miro una última vez en el espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hoy era el día de su boda, Sango no dejaba de repetirle "Te lo dije". Ella se caso con Miroku hace un año y ahora era su turno. Estaba muy nerviosa, como en su primera 'cita' real con Inuyasha, o la primera vez que él le pidió a ella que le robara un beso. Recordó las locuras que ambos hicieron por amor.

Él le compuso una canción, después ambos se pusieron a cantarla por las calles, cantando desafinadamente por gusto. La presento con su familia e incluso se peleo con Shippo su sobrino de 5 años, porque él decía que EL se casaría con Ahome cuando fuera grande. En una ocasión fue a la universidad de ella con un ramo gigantesco de rosas y literalmente se la robo de la clase. Oh la vez que se subieron a la montaña rusa después de haber comido hasta más no poder… bueno esa es mejor no recordarla.

Ella por su parte, le escribía poemas y cartas, porque le daba pena decirle sus sentimientos en persona. Casi le rompe el brazo a una chica porque se quiso pasar de lista con SU novio. Tuvo que hacerse una peinado extraño solo para hacer a Inuyasha reír en su cumpleaños. Se subieron a una montaña y el la reto a que gritara "TE AMO INUYASHA" y ella así lo hizo, pero debajo de la montaña había un pueblo y ahora todos los de ese pueblo saben de sus sentimientos además de llamarle "Te amo Inuyasha" porque les pareció gracioso. Ah y la memorable vez cuando ella estaba babeando y él le tomo una foto que no ha querido borrar hasta la fecha.

Finalmente había llegado ese día, que tanto había anhelado. Le dio gracias a Dios por su inmensa felicidad que no acababa de concebir. Y abrió las puertas para avanzar hacia el altar.

Inuyasha por su parte ya se había hecho y deshecho el moñito como 17 veces y esta sería la número 18.

-Inuyasha hermano te vez bien- le aseguro su mano derecha, Miroku.

Suspiro y sonrió –Vaya, no puedo creer que me vaya a casar y no con cualquier persona, sino con ella, con ella!- dijo sin poder borrar esa sonrisa triunfadora de su rostro.

-Que te dije yo, dale tiempo al tiempo- menciono sabiamente el chico de mirada nocturna.

-Lo sé… no puedo creer que después del primer rechazo hayamos terminado aquí, en un altar- dijo el meditando en esa memoria agridulce de su corazón.

-Así es la vida simplemente no la podemos entender-

-Pudieras dejarme unos momentos solo- le pidió a Inuyasha a su amigo.

-Claro, te esperamos allá- se despidió.

-Ahome…- Recordó en su mente toda su vida desde que la conoció. Como era cuando tenía 13 años, desde ese entonces era bonita, el tiempo solo la volvió más hermosa, no solo por fuera si no por dentro también. Recordó las veces en que se ponía celoso de ese famoso 'Darien' que ella tanto mencionaba. Recordó que la empezó a amar tan solo unos meses después de conocerla y ella jamás se dio cuenta hasta hace 2 años. Recordó la ocasión en que Sango lo enfrento y le pregunto acerca de sus intenciones para con su amiga, a lo cual el no tuvo más remedio que confesarle ese gran amor que le tenía pero ella aun era muy pequeña y el la esperaría. Por supuesto que recordó la vez en que ella lo rechazo, y aunque sintió mucho dolor en aquella ocasión, lo paso por alto ya que la dicho que sintió ese día cuando él una vez más le confesó su amor y no solo eso le propuso matrimonio y fue correspondido!

-Y pensar que hoy nos casaremos- tomo su saco y se dirigió al altar.

{*}

-Los declaro marido y mujer- termino de decir el padre- puede besar a…- ya se estaban besando. –los jóvenes de hoy día- menciono el padre negando con la cabeza.

Una vez saliendo de allí, llegaron a su nueva casa, pero antes de entrar Ahome tomo la mano de su amado Inuyasha, y le dio un beso rápido y dulce

-Masoquista- le llamo ella

-Porque?- sonrió él.

-Sango me lo conto- le dijo ella, el rápidamente miro hacia el cielo sonrojado. – Me dijo desde cuando me querías…-

-Corrección!- se acerco a ello y se apoyo en su frente- Te amaba, siempre lo he hecho.-

-Me esperaste todo este tiempo, a pesar del dolor que te cause- dijo ella algo melancólica.

Él le levanto el rostro con su mano y le susurro –Volvería a esperar todo ese tiempo, y volvería a sufrir todos esos rechazos con tal de que tu terminaras a mi lado.- la beso una vez más. Y sintió las lagrimas de ellas caer en su rostro, así como aquella vez…

* * *

Volviendo al Presente.

Ahome seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sonreía. Sintió unos brazos fuertes encerrarla y su sonrisa creció porque sabía a quién pertenecían esos brazos protectores, eran solamente de su amado Inuyasha.

-Que piensas Amor?- le dijo él mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella y ambos miraban hacia el horizonte.

-En ti como siempre- le confesó.

El la beso en la mejilla –Yo siempre pienso en ti mi amada Ahome- ambos callaron y luego el pregunto –en que mas pensabas?-

-En que eres un masoquista- le sonrió ella una vez más, el se ahogo en su sonrisa.

-No es así- luego cerro sus ojos y recordó la primera vez que ella lo llamo así y rio levemente –Miento, tienes razón, soy Masoquista. Y no me importa nada de eso con tal de que tú estés conmigo y me ames. Prefiero sufrir en tus manos y que estés a mi lado, que vivir toda una vida sin ti, porque eso me mataría.-

Su confesión la hizo sonrojar-Inuyasha- se volteo para encerrarlo en sus brazos, el hizo lo mismo-Te amo- le dijo ella concentrando su mirada en la de él, abriéndole esas puertas a su corazón.

El inclino su cabeza un poco quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro-Ahome Taisho, te amo, te he amado desde que te conocí, y no dudes que te amare para toda la eternidad. No lo olvides jamás- le suplico él, y la beso, fue lento al acercarse a ella, aun más lento al mover sus labios con los de ella. Minutos después se separaron y ella se acomodo en su pecho y lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

-Y si lo olvido?- pregunto ella curiosa.

El rio levemente- si eso sucediera, no te preocupes te lo recordare todos los días- y beso su cabeza- esa es una ventaja de tener toda una vida por delante contigo-

-Creo que ya lo olvide- sonrió divertida.

Con una mano tomo el mentón de ella y lo levanto para que le mirara. En solo un susurro él le dijo las palabras que haya siempre desea escuchar…

"_Te Amo"_

**_Fin_**


	2. Celos

_**Celos**_

{*}_  
_

Mordiendo la punta de su lápiz, una chica de cabello azabache, murmuraba entre dientes palabras nada saludables, entre ellas se encontraban algunas como "cretino", "odioso", "ingenuo", "mal novio", entre unas cuantas mas que no son aptas para menores. En estos momentos la chica estaba en su clase de Cálculo, la cual compartía con su mejor amiga, Sango. La chica peli-café solo se reía ante el coraje de su amiga, y le daba palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Lo cual en realidad no funcionaba…

-Ahome no hagas caso de eso, Inu-kun, no es celoso, pero eso no significa que no te quiera- menciono la chica de cabellera café.

-Pero, Sango, no se noto ni una pizca de celos o molestia!- dio un fuerte suspiro.- Dime, quien no se pondría celoso, si un hombre te invita a salir enfrente de tu novio!- se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro en molestia.

Sango solo sonrió ante el comentario, -Deberías de sentirte halagada- ante esto Ahome volteo a verla con cara de "que rayos estás diciendo!" –Mira,- puso su dedo índice en su mejilla.- Inu-kun confía tanto en ti, que no ve nada malo con que otro chico te invite a salir- guardo silencio por breves segundos- yo creo que esa es una muestra muy grande de amor y confianza- termino diciendo.

Ahome siguió mirándola con incredulidad, en que cabeza cabía que alguien no se pusiera celoso, cuando coquetean enfrente de tu pareja! Ahome dio otro suspiro, ahora un poco más relajada.

-Quizás, tengas razón- le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga- Espero no haber exagerado las cosas- rio mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza. Sango solo sonrió para sus adentros y siguió trabajando con Ahome en los problemas de cálculo que habían estado olvidados los últimos 15 minutos.

-_Si tú supieras_- sonrió Sango con malicia, mientras su amiga no lo veía.

**Mientras tanto…**

Un chico estaba tirado en el suelo, suplicando por piedad a otro joven de cabellera plateada. Se encontraban en una parte muy recondida del Instituto, así que nadie los molestaría. Ese chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, era un tal 'Hoyo'? Bueno a Inuyasha no le pareció importante su nombre, mucho menos el nombre de alguien que moriría pronto.

-Espero hayas entendido la lección- dijo tranquilamente un Hanyou. –Si quieres volver a invitar a salir a mi novia, solo recuerda lo que sucederá- le sonrió de la manera más tierna imaginable [eso hacia a Inuyasha verse aun más peligroso].

-S… si, ya entendí!- exclamo el chico tratando de ponerse de pie. –No sucederá jamás!- juro, para salvar su vida.

-Que bueno que hayas entendido- Inuyasha recogió su mochila y comenzó a caminar a la el edificio principal de la preparatoria. Pero se detuvo brevemente, ya que había olvidado algo –Oye, animal- le dijo al tal Hoyo, el con temor conecto su mirada con la del Hanyou –Si le dices a Ahome acerca de esto, eres hombre muerto- sentencio el chico de mirada ámbar.

Miroku quien había visto todo, solo negó con la cabeza, poniéndose una mano en la frente, en señal de desapruebo. –Inuyasha, cuantas veces harás esto a las espaldas de la señorita Ahome?-

-Feh! No le tomes importancia a mis actos, concéntrate en dejar de ser un pervertido- ambos se dirigieron a sus clases, mientras Sango solo veía por la ventana, dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, quien estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo de la clase.

_-Si tú supieras…-_

**_Fin_**


	3. Preguntas

_**Preguntas**_

{*}

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de novios?- pregunta una chica azabache a su amado.

-Tres años- contesto mientras le daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa doble de Wacdonald's.- ¿Por qué?- pregunto mirándola de reojo.

_- ¿Por qué?-_ le dio un sorbo a su malteada- _Como que porque torpe_- pensó muy, muy molesta. – ¿Cuántos años tienes Inuyasha?- pregunto la chica, tratando de calmarse.

-veinticinco- respondió el- Ahome, ¿qué ocurre? Estas haciendo preguntas muy ton… sin sentido- se corrigió el mismo para no ofender a su novia.

-No es nada- dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana, aun muy molesta- _Miroku y Sango llevan casados 2 años y tú ni siquiera me has propuesto matrimonio_- seguía con su argumento mental, cuando sintió la mano de su dichoso novio, y volteo a verlo. - ¿Inu-kun?-

Encerró la pequeña mano de su novia con las de él y la miro fijamente _– ¿Sera que me propondrá matrimonio ahora?_- la azabache se sonrojo ante su pensamiento.

-Ahome- hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Dime- _¡Anda dilo ya!-_

-Estas en tu periodo menstrual verdad- dijo serio el chico de mirada ámbar.

- ¡Sí! Si quiero cas… ¿¡Que cosa!- no pudo registrar esas palabras, mas bien no podía creer que él le dijera algo así.

-Mira yo entiendo que las mujeres se ponen raras en ese tiempo. A final de cuentas tengo una madre así que no te sientas…- sintió un frio caer en su cabeza, era la malteada de la susodicha.

-¡Eres un tonto! – Se fue echando humo del coraje que tenia – _¡Mi periodo menstrual! Pudo haber dicho cualquier otra tontería y de todas elije __**esa**_-

{-}

-Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió- dijo el joven de mirada nocturna a su mejor amigo.

-¡Feh! No sé cuál es su problema- quiso excusarse el joven – ¡No te rías Miroku!- lo reprimió ya que las risas de su amigo solo lo ofuscaban mas.

-Ja ja ja, discúlpame amigo mío- dijo mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura- pero ya enserio, como llegaste a la conclusión de que ella estaba rara por su ehm… ya sabes-

El peli-plateado se cruzo de brazos y murmuro la respuesta para sí mismo, luego continuo –El punto es que ella se molesto, ahora como hago para que no esté molesta conmigo-

Miroku solo negó con la cabeza –Inuyasha, Inuyasha- le dijo condescendiente mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo –Te aconsejo que primero descubras el motivo de su enojo. Aunque en mi opinión está más claro que el agua-

-¿Que dices? Claro que no está nada claro, por todo se enoja- _¡Ugh! ¡Esa Ahome nunca cambiara!-_

Miroku sonrió – ¿Inuyasha cuantos años llevas conociendo a Ahome?-

-Diez-

-¿Desde cuándo la amas?-

-Desde que la conocí-

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te tomo pedirle que fuera tu novia?-

-Siete años, ¿Miroku a donde rayos nos llevan estas preguntas?-

-Solo contesta- _Espero que se te ilumine la cabeza antes de que lleguemos a las mil preguntas_- En respuesta solo recibió un _¡Feh! _Por parte de Inuyasha. – ¿De aquí a diez años, donde te ves?

Inuyasha medito en la pregunta, y se cruzo de brazos frunciendo sus cejas, y pensando muy cuidadosamente. –Ahome y yo estaremos en una casa de cuatro recamaras, con dos gemelas Suki y Sakura y un varón llamado InuTaisho en honor a mi padre. Tendremos un perro, creo que lo llamare Roku en honor a ti –le dijo burlescamente a su amigo- Ahome dijo que quería un jardín, así que supongo que tendremos que tener una casa espaciosa. Para ese entonces Ahome y yo ya nos habremos recibido de nuestras carreras y si el tiempo lo permite y ella lo desea podrá seguir ejerciendo su carrera, a menos que decida quedarse a cuidar a los peques, por mi no habrá problema…- Se detuvo en seco y un sonrojo extremadamente notorio llego a sus mejillas, esto era algo muy vergonzoso de contar, y menos a Miroku que de todo se burlaba!

Miroku solo sonrió para sus adentros, le pareció algo tierno que el arrogante, creído, y mal hablado chico tuviera metas muy… sinceras y hermosas – ¿Y dime Inuyasha, que tiene que suceder para que todo eso que quieres ocurra?-

Inuyasha vio sus ojos reflejados en los de su amigo, y como balde de agua fría [más bien, como la malteada que su novia le había vaciado encima] tomo so chaqueta y salió como prisionero en fuga, en busca de su Ahome.

{-}

- _Inuyasha, pedazo de…_- decidió suspirar en vez de contaminar su vocabulario con adjetivos groseros. Miro la pantalla de su monitor ya que tenía que hacer un ensayo para la dichosa clase de Psicología, pero lo único que tenia escrito era _'Tonto Inuyasha. Tonto Inuyasha. Tonto Inuyasha…'_ estaba a punto de presionar la tecla con la flechita hacia la izquierda para borrar lo que había escrito, pero el sonido del timbre de su departamento la interrumpió. Se dirigió a la puerta, solo para encontrarse con quien menos quería ver en este momento.

-Inuyasha-

-Ahome- contesto él mientras recuperaba el aire que había perdido al correr hacia el departamento.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella fríamente.

-Contéstame unas preguntas- le suplico. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Cuántas veces te he hecho llorar?-

-ciento diecisiete- dijo sin rodeos

-_Tantas…_-¿Cuántas veces te he hecho enojar?-

-Una infinidad-

El sonrió ante su respuesta -¿Soy romántico?- incluso el sabia la respuesta para esta pregunta.

-No-

-Lo sé. ¿Tengo defectos?-

-Bastantes, al igual que yo.-

-_Tú eres perfecta_- Bueno esta será la última pregunta, ¿estás lista?- ella asintió- Ahome Higurashi, te he hecho llorar, te hago enojar todo el tiempo, y es muy probable que sea la persona con mas defectos en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, tengo el descaro de preguntarte- pauso- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- cerro los ojos, poniendo el alma en un hilo.

-_¿Casarnos?_- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, las lagrimas fueron lo primero que salió de ella, un gran mar de lagrimas.

-_Demonios, ya la hice llorar… otra vez_- Estiro su mano para tratar de consolarla, pero ella se arrojo hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Entre sus lagrimas le respondió –Tonto… te tomo todos estos años para preguntarme- apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y le susurro – si… si quiero… casémonos Inuyasha- El en respuesta solo la abrazo mas fuerte, sintiéndose en las nubes. ¿Habría mayor dicha que esta? Eso no lo descubriría hasta años más tarde cuando sus gemelas y el pequeño Inu nacieron.

-Inuyasha- lo llamo Ahome, sacándolo de sus felices pensamientos.

-mmm- contesto en respuesta.

-Contéstame una cosa, y se sincero-

-Adelante, pregúntame-

-¿Me quieres?- Claro que Inuyasha diría que si la quería, pues le acababa de proponer matrimonio. Ahome solo le pregunto porque quería escucharlo decir…

-No- contesto él, sin la menor duda.

Ella levanto su cabeza en confusión, y lo miro directamente a los ojos –Pero tu…- no sabía que decir.

-Quiero a mi madre, Quiero a Miroku y Sango, a mi padre que en paz descanse, pero a ti Ahome. A ti no puedo quererte- los ojos de su amada se inundaban en lágrimas. El inclino su rostro para besar sus labios, y después de un beso dulce le dio besos aun más ligeros en el resto de su rostro, limpiando con sus labios las lagrimas de su amada.

-_Te Amo_- le revelo.

_Fin_

{*}

Muchas gracias lectores!

_setsuna17__: aww muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios ^^, claro que seguire escribiendo!  
_

_serena tsukino chiba__ : jajajaja, yo también pensé lo mismo, ese Inu de celoso no tiene un pelo, sino toda la cabellera! Gracias por el abrazo, te mando uno gigantesco también ^^  
_

_CONEJA : ahhh ya te había extrañado mucho! Espero que estes muy bien… Si verdad ese Inuyasha queriendo mantener su imagen.  
_

_Dientes de Leon__ : jajaja si que es un salvaje… tipico de Inuyasha.  
Ah, con referencia a tu pregunta de hanyou, veras lo uso como una manera de describir a Inuyasha –con sus orejitas y cabello plateado- Imaginemos que no es nada raro ver a alguien de cabello plateado y orejitas de perro U^^, ¿que te parece?  
_

_0__ : ¿si te gusto? TwT me da mucho gusto… en lo personal a mi también me gusto mucho "Masoquismo", jajajaja hay esa Kagome tenia que ser… pero es la verdad ahora nosotras chicas tenemos que hacer todo el trabajo.  
_

_CaRo-chan: //// ¡que linda! Ya me hiciste sonrojar. Yo también amo a Inu *w* es el amor de mi vida… claro que habrá mas que leer por mi parte, muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
_


	4. Beso

_**Beso**_

{*}

Es la hora de almuerzo en la preparatoria Yukari, en Tokio, los pájaros cantan, los jóvenes juegan deporte, las chicas se arreglan un poco para la segunda mitad de su jornada escolar, sin embargo… Se observa una fila enorme compuesta de chicas, tratando de ganarse el corazón de el galán de la escuela, si, ese que se están imaginando, el famoso, Inuyasha Taisho. Pero como fue que se llego a esta situación, yo Ahome Higurashi, tengo la respuesta…

_{Una semana antes}_

-Ahome, tienes que escribir algo más interesante- me informo mi compañera Sango Taijiya, quien se encarga de la sección deportiva del periódico-yo se que te interesa el cómo funciona el gobierno de Japón pero- hizo una pausa y poso una mano sobre mi hombro- a las personas normales, mucho menos estudiantes de preparatoria, no les llaman la atención esas cosas-

-Pero Sango es importante, como ciudadanos debemos estar informados!- reclame, y ella suspiro.- mira, Ayame esta fuera por su torneo de artes marciales, porque no tomas su lugar. 

-en la columna de entretenimiento?- cuestioné arqueando mi ceja.

-No, esa es de Shippo- rio ligeramente.- La de Ayame es de romance.

-Nani?-

_Bueno esa no es toda la historia. Debo confesar que yo de romance no se absolutamente nada, __así que me quede dos largos días meditando en el tema que debería publicar. Estaba en el patio de la escuela, y observaba a los jugadores de fútbol hacer lo suyo, me di cuenta que uno en particular era muy famoso… Inuyasha. Francamente yo jamás lo había tratado, pero había escuchado mucho sobre él, y al ver que tantas chicas prácticamente babeaban por él, se me ocurrió una idea, muajajajaja. Lo cual me llevo a pedirle una entrevista, el acepto y me pidió que fuese a su casa por la tarde. Afortunadamente solo vivía a dos calles del templo Higurashi, quien lo diría, llevamos asistiendo juntos a la misma preparatoria por casi 3 años y jamás me lo había encontrado, o quizás sí, la verdad es que no presto atención cuando camino._

-Hola joven Taisho, soy Ahome Higurashi, reportera del periódico "Shikon"- mencione mientras colocaba mi grabadora en la mesita para grabar nuestra conversación. -Primero que nada, hablemos de usted-

Se quedo callado unos minutos, se veía algo nervioso- Pues me llamo Inuyasha, juego en el equipo de futbol, y kendo de la preparatoria, mi mejor amigo es Miroku, que mas quieres saber?-

Haciéndote el difícil eh? Bueno por algo trabajo en el periódico- Díganos cuál es su color favorito?-

-Rojo-

-Comida favorita?-

-Ramen-

-Materia favorita?-

-Uhm... Deportes?- típica respuesta de un atleta.

-Ahora sí, la pregunta del millón de dólares- dije algo divertida- Tiene novia?-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo levemente- feh! Por supuesto!- Quería mantener su imagen de macho, pero lamentablemente su madre paso por el pasillo en ese momento y dijo la verdad.

-Inuyasha no mientas- la señora Izayoi se paro en el pasillo y prosiguió- Ahome chan, el no tiene novia, de hecho nunca ah tenido una.- se quede pensativa unos segundos- Sabes qué? Eres la primera chica que ha traído a la casa- sonrió después de eso, y se marcho a seguir con sus quehaceres.

Le dirigí una mirada acusadora al susodicho -Quiere decirme la verdad?-

Se puso nervioso al instante, y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que adorable se veía! Miro hacia el techo y luego se dispuso a contestarme – Tutéame-

-Nani?- como que tutearlo, eso es solo a las personas que uno conoce por algún tiempo o tienen alguna clase de amistad.

Suspiro y prosiguió a decirme-Solo llámame Inuyasha, no soy ningún anciano- rio divertido, y encontré el sonido de su sonrisa encantador. Ahora veo por qué tantas chicas lo veían como su amor platónico

Asentí con la cabeza –Esta bien Inu-Ya-sha, dime, porque no tienes novia?- hice unos apuntes en mi libreta y dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

-Jeje, solo porque no he encontrado a alguien… adecuada- respondía con sinceridad.

-Es que acaso no hay nadie suficientemente buena para ti?- fruncí el seño preparada para darle la plática, _"Hay mujeres mucho mejores que tú en el mundo!"_ o la otra platica _"Ni que fueras la gran cosa!"_ pero su respuesta cambio todo eso.

Me sonrió- por supuesto que no, sé que hay chicas maravillosas en el mundo pero- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto, dándome la espalda- Sonara cursi, pero simplemente busco a mi alma gemela-

Su respuesta me dejo en completo shock y lo siguiente que le pregunte fue solo por diversión –Eres un romántico entonces?-

-Claro que no- se carcajeo al aire libre –En mi familia los hombres tienen el don de identificar a sus almas gemelas-

-Como?-

-Quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo en un tono, un tanto seductor. No me dio tiempo de responder, para cuando sentí su mano tomarme del cuello. Tan cerca estaba que pude oler su aliento a frescura, que solo se comparaba a un bosque en la mañana. Sonrió y lentamente se alejo de mi- Lo siento era una broma-

Mi rostro estaba muy caliente, y sentí el ardor carmesí en las mejillas, no cabe duda que me había sonrojado, qué vergüenza! Tome mis cosas a toda prisa y solo me despedí con un –Gracias por tu tiempo, eso será todo.- Me despedí de la señora Izayoi con prisa y me fui corriendo hacia el templo. – _Como es posible que algo como eso me haya hecho sonrojar!-_ es verdad que nunca he tenido un novio, y como mencione antes, de romance no sé ni pio. Sin embargo, era imposible negar que tal cercanía con Inuyasha, me hubiera hecho sentir algo inexplicable, y pensar que esos sentimientos comenzaron con su sonrisa.

_La siguiente semana no pude siquiera mirar al chico a los ojos. Al parecer __creyó que me había molestado pero no era eso, más bien era la realización de que por alguna extraña razón, Inuyasha, el chico dorado de la preparatoria Yukari me atraía, pero no había algún sentimiento romántico, solo atracción, solo atracción. Cabe destacar que Inuyasha trato de disculparse en varias ocasiones pero sin fruto alguno, porque se habrá esforzado tanto en disculparse si apenas me conocía? A ese detalle no le tome importancia._

_Ya se había llegado el momento de publicar el siguiente tomo del periódico, todos tenían sus historias listas, ahora solo faltaba distribuirlo, para cuando terminamos de distribuir el periódico escolar, era jueves por la tarde. Usualmente los viernes recibimos comentarios y opiniones acerca del "Shikon", pero tal fue nuestra sorpresa que terminamos por ver una fila de proporciones enormes que daban hacia un solo chico… Inuyasha._

{-}

Y ahora estamos aquí de vuelta al principio de nuestra historia…

-Inuyasha, elígeme a mí!- dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-Yo seré tu novia!- grito otra chica de cabellera castaña.

Comentarios así solo aumentaban, y ya me estaban dando un dolor de cabeza.

-Todo esto te lo debemos a ti Ahome chan- dijo sango, de manera burlona- pobre chico-

-Jeje que bueno, así dejara de molestarme tanto- menciono Shippo.

Yo solo suspire y me dedique a terminar mi comida e ignorar a las chicas que prácticamente se arrojaban hacia Inuyasha… bobo! A él parecía no molestarle tanto, solo les sonreía a las chicas y seguía con su famoso ramen. Después de unos minutos nuestras miradas se cruzaron y su mirada se torno un tanto triste, pero aun así me sonrió.

-con permiso- escuche a una voz fina y femenina decir.- pienso que Inuyasha no tiene porque exponerse a esto- Kikyo quito de su camino a las otras arpías y se sentó en las piernas de Inuyasha, a lo cual el infeliz se sonrojo!- el ya tiene novia- les informo a las otras (yo incluida). Me mintió, ese pedazo de basura me mintió había dicho que no tenia y yo de tonta le creí, y me…casi me beso!

Tire mi plato y salí corriendo a toda prisa de la cafetería, que me ocurrió? Porque reaccionaba así? Inuyasha no era nada mío, ni siquiera lo conocía tanto para poder llamarlo conocido. Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta del porque de mi reacción, tonta, tonta, tonta! Me gustaba Inuyasha…

-Ahome- escuche provenir de una voz muy familiar.- Ahome… que ocurre- tomo una bocanada de aire porque había corrido hasta encontrarme.

-Nada- respondí secamente, sin darle la cara.

-Si no pasara nada, habrías aceptado mis disculpas hace una semana- dijo un poco molesto.-Dime la verdad, cual es el problema?- me tomo del brazo.

-Me mentiste-

-No te mentí- nuestras miradas se encontraron y se acerco lentamente a mi rostro- Kikyo no es mi novia-

-Pero claro se sienta en tus piernas y hacen no se qué…- mi replica fue interrumpida por sus carcajadas.

-jajaja era eso lo que te molestaba, que tonta eres- me soltó, pero no se alejo de mi.

-Disculpa? Me llamaste tonta- comencé a inflar mis mejillas del enojo.

Sonrió –No sabía que fueras tan celosa- pronuncia al arquear su ceja.

-De que rayos hablas! Por supuesto que no lo soy! Además yo no - Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por sus labios al chocar con los míos, tomo con su mano mi cuello y uso más fuerza al besarme, sin embargo conservaba una sutileza y dulzura que no me permitió resistirme, más bien me insto a seguir con su juego. Perdí el sentido de la razón, y mis brazos tomaron vida propio y rodearon su cuello, sentí su lengua rogar por acceso a mi boca, y así comenzó nuestra danza en la cual probábamos el elixir del amor.

-Que significa esto!- escuche a la directora Kaede reprochar. Al escuchar su voz Inuyasha y yo nos separamos instantáneamente.- Esta es una institución educativa y un comportamiento así es vergonzoso, vienen aquí a estudiar…- Francamente, no puse más atención así que no les podría seguir narrando su discurso de ética educativa. Y este es el fin de la historia…

_Miento, jejeje, si paso algo después de semejante interrupción._

-Entonces Inuyasha…- comencé a hablar mientras caminábamos a casa juntos- Significa esto que soy tu novia?-

Me miro de reojo y sonrió de lado – No-

-Nani?- había dicho "NO"!

-Recuerdas que te mencione acerca del don de mi familia?- Asentí, no sabiendo el porqué de su comentario- veras…- tuvo dificultad para continuar, y aunque me tomo de la mano no me miro a los ojos.

-Sabes que, mejor olvídalo- intente jalarlo conmigo para continuar nuestra caminata de camino a casa, sin embargo el no se movió.

-Eres mi alma gemela- susurro. Me quede helada al escucharlo, no sabía si sentirme aterrorizada o sumamente halagada de que alguien pensara eso de mi.

-Tu no puedes saber eso…- y luego comprendí porque me había mencionado acerca del don de su familia-… como?

-_**Solo con un beso**_-

{*}

.

.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este One Shot

_**Lorena**__: jejeje me da gusto que te haya hecho reir, ah pobre Inu como todos los hombres (o la mayoría) son muy despistados con respecto a esas cosas. Disculpa la demora, y gracias por el abrazo, yo también te mando uno muy grandote!  
_

_**hanniane**__: / gracias por tu comentario, si es que no te has casado, espero que cuando te hagan tu proposicion sea de lo mas genial! (y me invites a tu boda xD)  
_

_**kagome chan**__: TwT yo también quiero uno como el, y si sabes donde encontrarlo… avísame buaaa. Cuidate mucho y espero que te haya gustado este OS  
_

_**CONEJA**__: Ahhhh! Ya te había extrañado! Como has estado? Espero que muy bien. Si verdad ese Inu es la personificación de la palabra "despistado". Me da gusto que sigas leyendo (U^^ tendré que ponerme al corriente con mi escritura)  
_

_**setsuna17**__: Romance es mi Segundo nombre xD, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leer mis historias ^/^  
_


	5. Amantes

_**Amantes**_

{*}

-¿Cómo se lo diremos Miroku?- pregunto la castaña a su esposo de tres años.

El susodicho entrelazo sus manos y se quedo pensativo por unos minutos. –Sango, no creo que sea una buena idea.- Suspiro- Le romperemos el corazón.

La chica de mirada marrón dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa- ¿¡Y dejar que ese infeliz le vea la cara! No lo creo Miroku.- Respiro agitadamente debido a su enojo. –Se que Inuyasha es tu mejor amigo, pero lo que está haciendo es incorrecto y lo sabes.- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Hablare con él, quizás haya alguna explicación pare esto- dio un sorbo a su café y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su esposa. –_Más te vale, que haya una perfecta explicación para esto, Inuyasha_.

{-}

Las rayos de sol acariciaron el angelical rostro de un peli-plateado. Un tanto molesto por la irritante luz giro su rostro para el otro lado buscando con sus brazos a la hermosa mujer con la que se había "encontrado" anoche. Lo único que encontraron sus brazos, fue una almohada con el aroma de la susodicha, y como resorte se levanto para buscarla con la mirada.

_-¿Dónde está?-_ Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, apareció la chica en el marco de la puerta, acomodándose sus aretes.

-Date prisa que llegaras tarde cariño- le dio un beso en la mejilla. –No querrás que tu esposa sospeche ¿o sí?- le pregunto con picardía.

-Pobre Ahome- soltó una carcajada. Y de un salto se acomodo los bóxer y procedió a vestirse para su trabajo.

{Empresas Houshi & Taisho}

Viendo desde su escritorio la esplendorosa ciudad de Tokio, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior; el cómo se había encontrado misteriosamente con esa rubia (quien tenía unas curvas envidiables), y la noche apasionada que compartieron. Aun estaba indeciso por quien era mejor, ¿La rubia o la pelirroja? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su grabadora.

-Señor Taisho, el señor Houshi desea hablar con usted- le dijo su amable secretaria Rin.

-Hágalo pasar- Se giro para ver a su amigo de diez años. -¿Qué se te ofrece Miroku?- le pregunto casualmente.

El empresario de mirada nocturna dio un suspiro, dispuesto a tomar asiento y hablar civilizadamente con su amigo. Lamentablemente su ira pudo más que el. Se acerco al escritorio de Inuyasha y salvajemente lo tomo de la camisa para acerarlo a él.

Inuyasha no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

-¿Infeliz, quien te crees que eres?- le susurro con enojo. -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a engañar a Ahome? Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos-Lo arrojo a la silla y tomo asiento, para mirarlo fijamente. –No te creí capaz-

El chico de mirada ambarina contesto con una carcajada sonora- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- le cuestiono entre risas.

-No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo estúpido- le contesto Miroku sintiendo su ira aumentar con cada risa de su amigo. Ahome era como una hermana tanto para él como para Sango, así que no iba a dejar que ningún hombre le hiciera daño, independientemente de que ese hombre sea su mejor amigo.

Acomodándose la corbata le contesto- No sé de que hablas-

-¿Ah, no? Quizás deba preguntarle a tu amiga la rubia, de ayer ¿O qué me dices de la pelirroja?-

-Ah, te refieres a eso. No hay de qué preocuparse, Ahome lo sabe- dijo sonriendo.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron de par en par -¿Q-qué?- No lo entendía. Era inconcebible el hecho de que una esposa estuviera de acuerdo con una infidelidad. -¿Qué opina al respecto?-

El albino solo sonrió y no dijo nada.

{-}

-Sango, ¿estás bien?- Dio un sorbo a su te- estas actuando muy raro.-

-Ahome- veía su café como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo- no hay manera fácil de decir esto-

La azabache se comenzó a preocupar- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- quiso animar a su amiga. ¿Habrá tenido algún problema con Miroku?

-Inuyasha…- comenzó, insegura de sus palabras.- el te esta…- como decirle que la estaban engañando, eso sería un golpe muy duro.

-¿Algo le pasa a Inuyasha?- pregunto un tanto alarmada- ¿Está bien?-

-El está bien- dijo su amiga fríamente- Te está engañando- Sango miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga esperando su reacción.

Ahome arqueo la ceja, más que enojo, se sentía confusa al respecto- ¿A qué te refieres?- quiso confirmar sus sospechas, y no terminar con conclusiones erróneas.

-No quería decírtelo pero…- pauso insegura.- El se ha visto con otras mujeres- Es una tortura tener que ser quien le de esa noticia a tu mejor amiga, pero es mejor que vivir engañada.

Ahome al escuchar eso solo inclino su rostro- Lo sé…-

{Hotel Sengoku}

Tiro su saco a la silla y se tiro en la cama. Jamás imagino que su amigo fuese capaz de reaccionar así ante la noticia. Buena era de esperarse hasta cierto punto, ¿Qué haces si te enteras que tu mejor amigo le está siendo 'infiel' a alguien que consideras como a una hermana? Pero eso no es justificación para lo que le hizo.

-¡¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto una rubia de ojos color caramelo, al apuesto joven de mirada ambarina.

-¡Feh! Fue Miroku…- susurro molesto.

-¿Ya lo sabe?-

-No sé cómo se entero, pero si- se sentó en la cama y miro a la chica, su hermosa "Serena".

Serena examino el ojo morado del albino y unto una crema para que se mejorara pronto, finalizo su tratamiento con un beso sutil en su ojo lastimado. –Dale unos días y estará como nuevo- se separo de el un poco, pero el chico no se lo permito y la enjaulo entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- le susurro sensualmente al oído.

La rubia tomo el rostro de su amante entre sus manos y asintió.

-Mi esposa es más hermosa- le dijo sinceramente, a lo cual la rubia le dio un golpecito ligero en el pecho, acto seguido, lo beso.

En esta ocasión no actuaron guiados por la pasión, sino que solamente hablaron por largas horas acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en ese día, el cual había estado lleno de sorpresas y situaciones graciosas. El empresario le conto a su amante todo lo que había ocurrido con su mejor amigo, y la reacción tan cómica (por lo menos para el albino) ante los "engaños" cometidos. La mujer de cabello largo y rubio también tuvo una situación similar, de la cual le conto con detalles a su amado. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de terminar siendo amantes, pero en su momento la idea no había sonado tan descabellada. Por esa razón, entre otras de índole carnal, decidieron ser participes de este juego. Al terminar su charla pagaron la cuenta y justamente habían salido del hotel, para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla.

-¡Así te quería encontrar pedazo de basura!- le dijo una enfurecida castaña al momento de darle una bofetada de proporciones espaciales a su mejor amigo.

-¡Te lo advertí infeliz!- prosiguió el joven de mirada nocturna quien empujo bruscamente a su amigo contra la fría pared.

-Y tú- señalo a la rubia-¡deberías de tener un poco de vergüenza! ¿Acaso no sabes que es casado?- se acerco a la susodicha peligrosamente- Si crees que no te voy a partir la cara porque eres mujer…- la sujeto del pelo y le dijo al oído- estas muy equivocada- y sin pensarlo jalo el cabello de esa ¿mujerzuela? - _¿Qué rayos?-_ en sus manos tenía una…una… ¡peluca! Alzo su rostro para ver a la mujer y sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio. -¿A-Aho…?- fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-¿Ahome?- soltó a Inuyasha de su agarre, quien por segunda vez tuvo que volver a acomodar su ropa. Inuyasha camino hacia Ahome y se posiciono a un lado de ella, poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su esposa.

La situación le pareció algo cómica a la chica de cabellara negro-azulada y procedió a explicar- Lo siento por haberlos engañado, no fue nuestra intención-

-Francamente no pensábamos que nadie se fuera a enterar- menciono Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la otra pareja al unísono.

Ahome e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron- Solo era un juego, un día fuimos a una tienda de disfraces y compre unas pelucas para eventos que tenemos de vez en cuando…- Inuyasha continuo la anécdota.

-Un día entre a la habitación y Ahome tenía puesta la peluca que traes un tu mano y yo le comente que se veía bien de rubia,- Francamente para él, ella era perfecta de cualquier manera así fuese calva.

-Por eso yo decidí iniciar este "juego de amantes"- sonrió dulcemente la azabache.

-Entonces…- intervino Miroku- ¿Engañaste a Ahome con Ahome?- dijo extremadamente confundido.

-No- contesto la azabache- cuando soy rubia mi nombre es…-

-Serena- termino Inuyasha, quien le dedico una mirada amorosa a su esposa.

-Y la pelirroja ¿también eras tú?- pregunto Sango, aun sin comprender.

-Sí y no. Veras, cuando soy rubia soy la famosa Serena. Y cuando soy pelirroja me llamo Hitomi-

-Aunque la verdad es- el hanyou abrazo posesivamente a su esposa- que mi amante favorita es Ahome- beso su cuello.

-Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, nuestro "juego" ya termino-

-Prefiero evitar los ojos morados- dijo el albino dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria a su mejor amigo.

Los "Amantes" se retiraron después de explicar con detalle su pequeña aventura a sus amigos, los cuales no dejaban de quedar impactados ante el relato. Esa clase de juegos no eran muy comunes que digamos, pero al final tanto Sango como Miroku entendieron la situación y se rieron de sí mismos por la manera en la reaccionaron. ¿Inuyasha engañar a Ahome? eso si que era un disparate, siendo que el chico se desvivía por su mujer. ¿Ahome aceptando que le vieran la cara? ¡Ja! Qué tontería era esa, la azabache a pesar de ser una de las personas más dulces, no se dejaba de nadie, por tanto pensar que aceptaría sumisamente un engaño era tonto. Una vez llegando a la residencia Houshi, el joven de la coleta le pregunto a su esposa.

-¿Quieres jugar?- con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

-Que mi nombre sea Sayuki- le contesto la castaña, quien tomo a su esposo del cuello, besándolo apasionadamente y al mismo tiempo cerrando la puerta de su casa.

_**Fin**_

{*}

.

.

_Pido unas enormes disculpas por mi gran ausencia pero más que nada sigo agradeciendo todo el apoyo que me han dado con todas mis historias GRACIAS.  
Como ya saben __**Choko Kokoro**__ es una colección de One-Shots y si no les molesta quería pedirles que me dieran algunos temas para los fics. Pudieran ser palabras como "Gorra", "Vestido" o canciones si así lo prefieren. Me encantaría escuchar todas sus sugerencias y dedicarles esas historias basadas en sus palabras._

Prosigamos…

_**CONEJA**_: ¡Amiga! Gracias por todo el apoyo, jamás soñaría con deshacerme de ti xD Igual te mando un beso y abrazo grandototote.

_**Kuroneko-88**_: Aquí tienes una dosis más de chocolate, todo con moderación jeje. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan bonitos son inspiradores. ¡Te mando muchos abrazos!

_**Lorena**_: ¿Crees que tenga madera de comediante? xD Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo mis historias. ¡Te mando una taza de chocolate!

_**Setsuna17**_: Que suerte la de Ahome… ya quisiéramos nosotras tener a un hombre como Inuyasha (ya me estoy sonrojando solo de pensar en el)

_**Madame Morgan**_: Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? Tome en cuenta tu sugerencia ¿dime qué te parece? Uy ese problemas con las tildes si que es molesto. Lo que pasa es que mi laptop tiene un teclado americano así que es todo un infierno poner las tildes o usar la "ñ" pero parece que estoy mejorando un poco (por lo menos eso espero) xD. Gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por tus valiosas sugerencias.

_**InuyKag4ever**_: jaja ya ves que me desaparesco de vez en cuando, pero… ¡estoy de vuelta! Y en vacaciones de invierno asi que preparate para actualizaciones mas tempranas. ¡Felicidades! Bienvenida al mundo de Fanfiction.


	6. Lecciones

06 Lecciones

_**Lecciones de Vida, Amor y Felicidad**_

¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguien que cambia tu vida? Somos pocos los que tenemos la dicha de conocer a una persona tan especial que cambia nuestra vida para siempre. Y es ahí donde entra la chica más especial –y rara- que he conocido en toda mi vida… Ahome Higurashi.

La conocí de una manera muy peculiar…

Me encontraba meditando en las palabras de Kikyo –"_Inuyasha no seas estúpido, lo único que quiero es tu dinero"_- ¡Feh! Mujeres, todas son iguales solo quieren dinero, lujos y placer. Y que hacen cuando obtienen lo que quieren, te desechan como basura. Iba caminando muy sumergido en mis propios pensamientos que no me fije cuando alguien se atravesó en mi camino y como consecuencia ambos caímos al suelo.

-¡Gomenasai!- dijo la voz femenina.

-Tonta, solo quítate de encima- pesaba mucho… miento, en verdad era algo ligera y olía muy bien. Eso fue lo que menos tome en cuenta, el coraje que me carcomía en ese momento era más fuerte que los modales que mi madre me había enseñado, así que la empuje de encima mío.

-Ouch- mascullo de dolor, cuando su frágil cuerpo toco el suelo. –deberías tener un poco mas de modales.- dijo sonriendo.

¿Sonriendo? ¿Que acaso era una tonta? Mujer ingenua- Sabes que olvídalo, piérdete que tu cara me irrita.- ni si quiera la había visto bien, y cuando ella cruzo miradas conmigo, me hipnotizo, pero no, no estaba enamorado de ella.

Ella inflo sus mejillas de la manera más tierna y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos acercándome al suyo – discúlpate- esos impactantes ojos chocolates doblegaron mi ser en solo un instante.

-lo siento- dije sin pensarlo.

Ella sonrió y se levantó sacudiendo su falda y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, yo la tome.

-Ahome- pronuncio. – Mi nombre es Ahome Higurashi, mucho gusto.-

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha Taisho- le respondi.

-¿Porque estabas tan irritable?- pregunto con sencillez.

-¿Nani?- no sabía que decir. Suspire.- mi novia rompió conmigo, y yo le iba a proponer matrimonio- una sonrisa llena de dolor adorno mi rostro. Sentí unas manos tomar una mía.

-Inuyasha, ya encontraras a alguien, eso lo sé- apunto hacia al cielo- El tiene un plan para todos, y no te ha olvidado-

-gracias- con sus sencillas palabras, alegro mi día esa chica ingenua. Se dispuso a irse y soltó mi mano, instantáneamente extrañe su calor. Se despidió aunque no registre sus palabras me concentre más en su silueta que se alejaba más de mí. Una fuerza desconocida para mí se apodero de mi cuerpo y fue tras ella – ¿podré volver a verte?- dije mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Ella sonrió, pero a pesar de que poseía la sonrisa más hermosa note un poco de tristeza pero no le tome importancia en ese momento –Claro que sí, ¿quieres tomar un café conmigo?-

¿Que si quiero? Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que si –Por supuesto-

Fuimos a tomarnos el dichoso café, y conversamos bastante, ella me conto acerca de su familia, su madre, su abuelo un enano llamado Sota, comento un poco de ella misma, me dijo que quería ser una enfermera, porque le gustaba ayudar a las personas y eso era lo poco que podía hacer –Que metas tan nobles, tan diferentes a las mías. Yo por mi parte le comente acerca de mi padre, mi hermanastro Sesshomaru –un idiota-, mi madre a quien adoro y por último de la mujer que me dejo, Kikyo. Conversamos tanto que se nos fue el tiempo, yo la lleve al templo Higurashi, donde ella vivía, y al ver los escalones supe porque se conservaba en forma. Intercambiamos números de teléfono y ese fue el inicio de nuestra amistad.

-xxx

3 meses después…

-Entonces Inuyasha, ¿qué te parecieron Miroku y Sango?- me dijo Ahome muy emocionada al presentarme a esos chiflados (no me lo tomen a mal eran algo excéntricos pero agradables).

-¡Feh! Chiflados- dije mirándola de reojo sabiendo que le molestaría el comentario. Lo admito me gustaba molestarla.

Me dio un golpe en el brazo – ¡Inuyasha! No seas grosero-

-Jajaja, es broma, Ahomecita- le dije de cariño, aunque ella odiaba el sobrenombre.

-¡Hmph!- inflo sus mejillas y sonrió de lado – Malo, te gusta molestar ¿eh? Pero imagino que te agradaron ya que hablaron bastante- dijo mientras reía.

-Sí, si mira quien lo dice, la reina del chisme-

-¿qué chisme?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Que el tal Hayden Christensen era muy guapo- hice una imitación de su voz- y que Tom Welling estaba súper… bueno esas palabras no están en el vocabulario de un hombre-

Ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había escuchado su pequeña conversación acerca de esos perdedores, no me maten chicas, es la verdad.

-¡Inuyasha-!- se detuvo en seco y se incoó, yo pensé que me iba a llamar la atención como era su costumbre pero en vez me dijo de lo más contenta- ¡mira! Es una oruga, pero que bonita-

Eso es algo que notaba mucho de Ahome se fijaba en detalles que a la gente común no le interesaban o pasaban por alto. Eso era algo que me gustaba mucho de ella, el cómo podía ser tan sencilla y tomar gozo en las cosas más simples de la vida. Una vez vimos un arcoíris y se puso a llorar diciendo que un arcoíris era un milagro de la naturaleza. En una ocasión, vimos a un cachorro amarrado a un árbol y ella inmediatamente fue a desamarrarlo, hasta la fecha conserva a ese cachorro, y tuvo la desfachatez de llamarlo "Inu"…

-xxx

8 meses después…

Últimamente Ahome ha estado un poco distante y triste, no puedo imaginar porque, y créanme que no ha sido mi culpa yo la trato de lo mejor posible, ya ni siquiera la molesto porque ella solo sonríe y dice que está bien, perdió los deseos de pelear conmigo, pero nuestra amistad sigue viva, lamentablemente… ya no me conformo con su amistad.

¿Cómo? Quizás se pregunten como fue que ocurrió esto, pues en realidad no lo sé, dicen que el amor es algo indescifrable, una incógnita de la vida, y créanme que eso es completamente verdadero, soy prueba viviente de ello. Aunque pensándolo bien, recuerdo la primera vez en la que me di cuenta de que la amaba…

Ahome me había comentado acerca de un artículo de una revista –pérdida de tiempo para mujeres- el titulo decía "La mujer de tu vida" lo cual me recordaba que Ahome me ayudo infinidad de veces para conseguir a una chica, me hizo una cita a ciegas con una tal Kagura, la peor cita de mi vida, y para cerrar con broche de oro… ¡Ahora es la esposa de mi hermano! Pero regresando al artículo, había 5 cosas que debían pasar para darte cuenta de que esa mujer era el amor de tu vida y curiosamente ese día la había llevado a mi casa.

Se lleva bien con tu familia

Llegamos a casa, ya que mi madre había insistido en que trajera a mi "mejor amiga" para cenar y Ahome no se negó así que estamos aquí.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ahome Higurashi- dijo al hacer una reverencia a mis padres.

-Que linda joven hijo- menciono mi madre sonriendo –finalmente tienes buenos gustos- me susurro, lo cual trajo un tono carmesí a mis mejillas.

Mi padre por otro lado la miraba fríamente, y Ahome respondió con una mirada seria, luego sonrió y movió su cabeza un poco quedando de lado, haciéndola ver muy bonita (¡feh! Ni se les ocurra mencionarle a nadie que dije eso). Mi padre abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó a Ahome le dio un fuerte abrazo y la levanto –Bienvenida a la familia hija, pero que cosa tan linda trajo mi hijo esta vez- la bajo con cuidado y ella sonrió, después de eso nos dirigimos a cenar. Esta de más decir que esa mujer se ganó a mi familia, mis padres la adoraron instantáneamente y Sesshomaru incluso sonreía con ella –la cosa más horrorosa que pude haber visto- él estaba muy agradecido por haber traído a Kagura a su vida.

Le gustan las mismas cosas que a ti

Después de la visita con mi familia la invite a mi habitación – ¡Ni empiecen con sus ideas extrañas solo quería jugar video juegos con ella!- Vio que mi consola tenía dos volantes como controles y me pregunto si tenía el juego de Gran Turismo… ¡Feh! Que pregunta, tengo todos los juegos de carreras jamás inventados. Me pidió con esos ojos penetrantes de ella que jugáramos ese (hay a esos ojos no puedo negarles nada). Accedí a su petición… me gano 10 veces.

Siempre se ve hermosa a tus ojos

Al siguiente día habíamos quedado en ir a correr en la mañana (aunque para mí ya era suficiente el subir los escalones infernales de su templo) llegue y vi que la luz de su cuarto seguía apagada, no quise tocar la puerta porque eran las 5 de la mañana y no deseaba levantar a nadie. Subí por el árbol hasta su habitación y afortunadamente la ventana estaba abierta.

Vi el bulto en la cama y supuse que era Ahome, cuando ese bulto se volteo y mostro su rostro…

-Ahhhh! ¡Alien!- grite al ver esa cosa verde frente a mí.

-¿Donde?- dijo el "Alien" al sacar un sartén de debajo de su almohada. –Inuyasha, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Ah…Ahome?- dije sin creerlo. Ella asintió con su cabeza. – ¿No recuerdas que iríamos a correr?... Alíen- le susurre lo último.

-Te escuche- me dijo con una mirada seria. Luego me sonrió- Jajaja hubieras visto tu cara- rio y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto… incluso como alíen.

Te perdona por tus tonterías

Olvide recoger el pastel de la fiesta de su hermano Sota… que tonto soy. Al llegar al templo y subir los escalones, me di cuenta que había globos, juegos y magos, además de un gran cartel que decía "Felicidades Sota". Y como balde de agua fría me di cuenta de que había olvidado algo. El aura maligna y una Ahome llameante detrás de mí me congelaron en mi lugar.

-Inuyasha… No lo olvidaste ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono inocente… pero en este caso anunciaba peligro.

-Errm… puedo explicarlo veras- guarde silencio, nunca fui bueno inventando cosas. Ella sabía que lo había olvidado y dio un suspiro, imagine que se enojaría conmigo pero en vez de eso, me sonrió y tomo de la mano.

-Hay que darnos prisa, que los niños tendrán hambre.- Nos fuimos a comprar ese pastel, siempre tomados de la mano.

Te ama, y con un solo beso te lleva al cielo

En una semana cumpliremos un año de conocernos, y francamente me gustaría ser algo más que amigos con Ahome, pero no sé si sea lo correcto, y no quisiera perder su amistad. Pero cada vez que la veo, deseo besarla, al oler su aroma me dan ganas de abrazarla, cuando estamos lejos la extraño y quisiera con todo mi ser estar a su lado, si la veo conversando con cualquier otro hombre admito que soy un poco… solo un poco celoso.

Hoy quedamos de vernos en el parque Suzuki y aquí estoy esperándola en esta banca.

-Inuyasha- me dijo mi princesa al sentarse a mi lado –Disculpa si te hice esperar.-

-No hay problema- le dije al perderme en su mirada.

-¿aun amas a Kikyo?- me pregunto de la nada, lo cual me desconcertó un poco.

-¿Eh? A qué viene esa pregunta- inquirí.

-Solo dime tu respuesta- dijo aún más demandante.

-No- conteste con sinceridad, eso pareció tranquilizarla y me sonrió.

-¿Me haces un favor?- me pidió, aunque para mi sonó más como una súplica. Solo asentí con la cabeza. –cierra tus ojos- me dijo algo tímida, y note como se sonrojaba.

Hice como me pidió. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, tan pequeñas y delicadas, se acercó a mí, lo pude notar al sentir su respiración más cerca de mi rostro. Sus labios rozaron con los míos, y aunque no entendía sus acciones me sentía en la gloria. Comenzó a besarme, de una manera tan dulce e inocente que no concebía, jamás en mi vida había compartido un beso tan puro con alguien. Me quede estático por unos segundos y sentí como ella se alejaba lentamente de mí, en un movimiento rápido e inconsciente mi mano izquierda tomo su cabeza por detrás y la acerque de nuevo a mí, ahora era mi turno de darle un beso. Quise imitar su ternura pero no hubo necesidad, la bese con la misma inocencia como si fuéramos niños una vez más… es la primera mujer que me hace sentir timidez y ternura por cualquier gesto. Segundos después nos separamos y yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados, con temor a su próxima acción.

-te amo- me susurro. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, dijo que me amaba, que me ¡amaba! Unas lágrimas se abultaron en mis orbes doradas pero tuve fuerza suficiente para contenerlas y devolverlas a su lugar, sin saber que pronto las derramaría todas.

-xxx

Y fue así como me di cuenta de que amaba a esa chica con locura, y ella me amaba igual.

{*}

Continuara….

**Este es un poco triste pero me gusto escribirla.**

_chahiro in love 101: Gracias ^^_

_setsuna17__: Jajaja, espero que haya sido un buen shock xD, o por lo menos te hayas reido, (U^^ espero que no se le hayan dado ideas a nadie)  
_

_inuykag4ever__: Siii! TwT de vuelta, hay ya los extrañaba a tods. Te ha gustado FanFiction hasta el momento?_

_Te digo que esta parejita se la pasa con unas ideas… pero en las relaciones tiene que hacer uno las cosas interesantes muajajajaja XD  
_

_Lorena: Enserio! Muchas gracias, si jajaja pobre de Inu, este si que se las ve feo siempre, pero con el aplico el lema "Te pego porque te quiero"_

_Un abrazote para ti tambien, cuidate mucho!_

_RECORDATORIO: chicas portense bien he! No quiero quejas XD_


	7. Lecciones II

_**Lecciones de Vida, Amor y Felicidad – Parte II**_

-¿Que paso después tío Inuyasha?- pregunto mi sobrina de 20 años, Rin.

Una sonrisa amarga y melancólica se vino a mi ahora arrugado, rostro –Bueno en que parte, me había quedado…- me puse a pensar, pero Rin me interrumpió.

-Donde la tía Ahome te había confesado que te amaba por primera vez- una mirada soñadora se vino a la cara de mi sobrina.

-Ah, es verdad.-

_Continuemos…_

Ahome había confesado amarme, ¿será que por eso se había comportado tan distante últimamente? ¿Quizá tenía miedo de lo que pudiera responderle? ¡Feh! Pero que ingenuo, claro que también la amo, lo único malo fue que se me adelanto, pero vivimos en pleno siglo 21 ¿no? Bueno han pasado tres días, desde ese maravilloso momento y me muero de ganas de verla. Tonta Ahome, irse de vacaciones por tres días y ¡sin invitarme! Pero me va a escuchar en cuanto la vea. Ah, pero miren hablando de la reina de Roma, viene subiendo por las escaleras junto con su madre.

-¡Aho…!- no puede llamarla ya que vi su rostro demacrado y ojeroso, sus ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas. ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? Me moría de ganas de verla, pero no sabría que decirle. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente es ir a ver a Sango y a Miroku, pareja de chiflados, pero han conocido a Ahome por más tiempo, ellos podrán darme algún consejo para animarla.

En una hora nos vimos en la cafetería de siempre y después de breves segundos de silencio – Ustedes, conocen a Ahome por mucho tiempo, ¿saben que le ocurre?-

Después de dar un bocado a su hamburguesa Sango me contesto -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Últimamente ha estado muy ausente, triste, y la he notado mas pálida y delgada, ¿Creen que este enferma?- mi pregunta hizo que Miroku escupiera su limonada y Sango soltó su comida de golpe. -¿Qué les pasa?

Se miraron mutuamente y Miroku asintió con la cabeza hacia su novia. –Creo que es hora amor.- Sango quiso negarse pero suspiro resignada.

-No es nuestro lugar, pero lo único que podemos decirte, es que Ahome si está enferma.-

Por la mirada llena de tristeza supe que sería algo grave -¿Qué es lo que tiene?-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza – No te diremos más Inuyasha, lo siento- contesto Miroku.

Inútiles, solo perdí mi tiempo con ellos, tendría que hablar con Ahome al respecto y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Deje unos billetes para pagar la cuenta y me pare rápidamente –Vaya amigos que resultaron ser.-

Llamaron mi nombre pero no escuche, Ahome me necesitaba ahora. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el templo y subí las infernales escaleras hasta que llegue a su casa. Iba a tocar la puerta pero decidí mejor subir directamente a su habitación como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones (no sean mal pensados, ¡solo hablamos!). Afortunadamente su ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Ahome, estas aquí?-

Escuche como unos sonidos extraños provenían de su baño, como si estuviera vomitando. Camine despacio y abrí la puerta lentamente – ¿Ahome?- mi rostro se descompuso, ahí estaba la chica de mis sueños, postrada ante el inodoro vomitando… sangre. - ¿Qué ocurre Ahome? Vamos al doctor inmediatamente- le agarre cuidadosamente de los brazos y la guie hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que saliéramos ella se soltó de mi agarre.

-No tiene caso ir. De allí vengo- me contesto con algo de tristeza.

-Iremos con un doctor mejor, de seguro con el que fuiste era un inútil.- conteste frenético, mi mente y mi corazón me avisaban que algo no estaba bien y lo más seguro es que las cosas iban a empeorar. La tome de la mano esta vez pero ella no se movió ni un poquito.

-Ven, es hora de que sepas la verdad- me sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y alivio y me guio hasta su cama. –Inuyasha yo…- se cayó, suspiro y luego prosiguió una vez más. –Después de que te diga la verdad, ¿prometes no enojarte?- asentí sin preámbulos, sabía que esto no me gustaría nada, ¿pero qué tan malo podría ser? –Veras, yo… tengo una enfermedad genética, mi abuela la tuvo, mi padre y ahora yo.-

Mi estúpida mente quería engañarse – ¿Acaso te saldrá un tercer ojo? ¿Tienes 6 dedos en los pies?- tenía que ser algo trivial como eso, por favor Kami, que solo sea algo así.

Ella rio un poco –Quisiera que fuera algo así, pero no lo es- su mirada volvió a la seria que tenía cuando llegue. –Moriré- dijo sin rodeos.

Prácticamente salte de la cama – ¡Que demonios dices! ¡Tu no puedes morir!- comencé a caminar rápidamente de un lado a otro –debe haber alguna cura. Mi padre de seguro conoce a algún especialista- murmure para mí mismo.

-Cálmate Inuyasha, anda toma asiento no es para tanto- bueno esta mujer de verdad sabia sacarme de mis casillas.

-No es para tanto… ¿! No es para tanto! Higurashi no digas estupideces tu no puedes morir.- solo le decia "Higurashi" cuando estaba verdaderamente molesto. –No puedes, te lo prohíbo me oyes.- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? –Ahome tu no puedes.-

Ella se levanto y tomo mis manos entre las suyas – El morir es parte de la vida Inuyasha, y tenemos que aprender a aceptarlo.- una lagrima infernal bajo por mi mejilla- No llores- me dijo con su melodiosa voz mientras limpiaba mi rostro con sus finos dedos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginar que era solo un sueño, pero sin lograrlo. No lo entendía, de todas las personas que he conocido en el mundo Ahome era la que mas merece vivir, y ser feliz. Entonces, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué no fui yo?

-Vamos no llores Inu chan,- me dijo de cariño- recuerda siempre que te amo ¿si?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Este fue tu plan desde el inicio verdad Higurashi- me separe de ella rápidamente –¡Querías que me enamorara de ti para después destrozarme el corazón a pedazos verdad!- estaba consciente de que lo que estaba diciendo eran puras incoherencias pero no sabía que mas hacer, tenía miedo. –Pues olvídalo.- Brinque por la ventana y corrí de ese lugar. ¿Cómo Ahome se atrevía a hacerme algo así? _Ahora si lo arruinaste idiota_, me dijo mi subconsciente y tenía razón.

Llegue a mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación, comportándome como un tonto chiquillo caprichoso. Me quede en mi cuarto noches y días sin salir y comiendo lo poco que me cavia en el estomago. Ya iba para el cuarto de día de encerramiento, mis padres estaban más que preocupados, pero a mí ya nada me importaba. ¿Quién me iba a decir que el mayor consejo llegaría de quien menos esperaba?

-Abre idiota- vino la voz de Sesshomaru. –Si no abres en dos segundos tumbare tu puerta.- Sabia que lo decia enserio, así que mejor me levante y le abrí.

-¿Qué quieres?-

- Que te comportes como hombre y dejes de ser un egoísta.- me miro fijamente con sus ojos tan iguales a los míos que por un momento creí que era yo mismo quien me llamaba la atención.

- Lo dices así porque tu novia no es quien morirá y podrán ser felices.-

El suspiro cansado y se sentó a mi lado – Se que lo que estas pasando es difícil, ¿pero no crees que es aun mas difícil para Ahome?- Esa última pregunta me hizo voltear a verlo. – Es ella la que no podrá seguir adelante Inuyasha, es ella quien renunciara a sus sueños y su vida obligatoriamente.-

-¡Yo también sufriré su ausencia!- me defendí.

En respuesta el me dio una bofetada –!Ahí vas de nuevo "yo, yo, yo y YO" no todo en la vida se trata de ti!- puso su mano en mi hombro, lo cual era anormal en él, el ser tan buen hermano – Si tu te sientes así, ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella? Si mal no recuerdo te dijo que te amaba y tú no le respondiste. Además, no creas que seas el único que sufre. Te has puesto a pensar en su familia, sus amigos, todas las personas que aman a Ahome sufrirán, incluso Kagura y yo la extrañaremos.-

Era verdad, solo me había concentrado en mi propio dolor y no en el de ella, la mujer a la que amaba con todo el corazón y no se lo había dicho aun. Incline mi rostro en vergüenza, que egoísta había sido, claro que Ahome sufría, e incluso más que yo. ¿Y qué fue lo que hice? Abandonarla.

Intente sonreírle a mi hermano pero no pude del todo. –Gracias- me puse de pie y fui a mi armario para buscar algo que ponerme y por fin dar la cara y dejar de actuar como un cobarde. Sesshomaru también se puso de pie y antes de salir me dijo…

-Primer date una ducha, apestas.-

Le arroje uno de mis zapatos, vaya hermano que tengo.

Despues de arreglarme, me disculpe con mis padres por mi comportamiento infantil, ellos me abrazaron y comprendieron. Me fui a la casa de Ahome, y cuando estuve frente de la puerta me detuve, ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Me perdonaría por haberme portado como un idiota? Sera mejor irme… antes de darme la vuelta, como si fuera obra del destino esta se abrió, era nada mas y nada menos que Ahome, mi Ahome.

-Hola- fue lo único que pude decir. –Ahome, yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada Inuyasha- ella me sonrio de medio lado, como lo había hecho muchas veces atrás. – Entiendo que no quieras pasar el tiempo con alguien como yo-

Hay esa Ahome, - No digas tonterías, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- le sonreí.

Sus hermosos ojos marrones me miraron, primero con sorpresa y luego con algo de molestia – No quiero que me tengas lastima Inuyasha, todavía tengo dignidad, ¿sabes?- se cruzo de brazos.

-Mas bien orgullo, eres una orgullosa.- Inflo sus mejillas de la manera mas infantil, lo cual siempre me pareció encantador.

-¿A que viniste?- finalmente pregunto. Tipico de ella, siempre al grano.

-A verte por supuesto.-

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero tu lastima.-

-No lo es.-

-¿Entonces?-

Entonces… ¿Entonces que…? Ahome suspiro y camino de lado mio, ignorándome completamente. Vamos, Inuyasha di algo, dilo, DILO. –Porque te amo-

Se detuvo en seco -¿Qué dijiste?-

Me acerque a ella y la mire directamente a los ojos – Que te amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero no tenia el valor para decirte.-

-Lo dices porque me voy a morir. No lo hagas. – inclino su rostro y su fleco cubrió sus ojos. No me creía.

Me dolio en el alma recordar que la perdería, pero no debía olvidar porque estaba aquí – Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no haría algo asi. Te amo, y quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre.-

Comenzó a llorar, odiaba verla así, la tome del mentón y la obligue a verme –Lo diré de nuevo, te A-MO y quiero estar contigo siempre.-

Sus lagrimas escurrían por todos lados – Que… par…te…de…que…moriré…no…en…tie…endes- dijo entre sollozos.

Bese su frente y fui descendiendo hasta sus labios, tendría que calmarla primero antes de seguir. –Eso lo sé, y me duele como no tienes idea. Pero quiero estar a tu lado, porque te amo y no veo mi vida sin ti.- la abrace fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño. –Moriré contigo-

Ella correspondió a mi abrazo –Tienes que seguir adelante sin mi.-

-No podre-

-Claro que podrás, tienes que hacerlo.-

-Me niego.- nos fuimos separando lentamente.

Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos –Si en verdad me amas, seguirás con tu vida, porque la vida es algo precioso. Y tienes que vivirla plenamente, prométemelo.-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Inuyasha Taisho, promételo. O si no jamás volveré a hablarte- Ahome, Ahome, siempre sabes cómo hacerme ceder.

-No quiero.- hice un puchero y ella sonrió. –Pero por ti, me sacrificaré.-

Después de un largo silencio no pude contener mas la ansiedad, había algo que quería preguntarle y era ahora o nunca -¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-cuatro…-se separo de mi y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del templo a toda prisa.

-¿¡Cuatro, que!- días, semanas, meses, años…

No me lo dijo y supe que era para que no estuviera pensando en eso todo el tiempo. No insistí en saber tampoco, pero lo que si estaba dispuesto a hacer, era que Ahome fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. Todos los días iba a visitarle y salíamos juntos, a todas partes éramos inseparables y aunque era enormemente feliz de tenerla a mi lado en estos momentos algo hacía falta. Un día mientras nadábamos en el lago le pregunte.

-¿Ahome, como puedo hacerte feliz?-

-Ya lo haces, amor.- me arrojo un poco de agua, pero en cambio yo la abrace por detrás.

-Vamos tiene que haber algo, dímelo.- ella pensó por largos segundos pero dijo que ya era plenamente feliz a mi lado. –Cásate conmigo- era más una demanda que pregunta.

-Inuyasha tu y yo no… No puedo atarte a mi lado, tienes una vida por delante-

-Mi vida eres tu y quiero que seas mi mujer.- así debía de ser.

-Inuyasha no hables incoherencias.- Se volteo para verme. – Algún día conocerás a una mujer con quien querrás compartir tu vida y no quiero atarte a mí.-

-Estoy viendo a la mujer de mi vida frente a mí. Y te equivocas, no eres tu quien me ataría a ti, sino yo te atare a mí. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.-

Ella se carcajeo y pronto recupero la seriedad –Esta bien, me casare contigo con una condición.-

-¿Cuál?- Me intrigaba saber lo que pudiera pedirme, ¿No podría ser tan malo? Se acerco a mi oído y susurro algo que no puedo revelar aun. –No-

-Entonces mi respuesta es…-

-OK, OK será como dices pero me debes una grande Higurashi.- Apenas puedo creer lo que me dijo. ¡Feh! A las mujeres les encanta hacer las cosas difíciles.

-Mejor llámame futura señora Taisho-

Después de que ella aceptara hablamos con nuestras familias, a lo cual aceptaron encantadas. Mi madre, junto con la señora Higurashi y Sango se encargaron de ayudar a Ahome con los preparativos. Por otra parte mi padre y Miroku junto con el bobo de Sesshomaru fueron mis "guías" en la cuestión del matrimonio. Y considerando la condición de Ahome nos casamos en un mes. El día de la boda fue memorable, y lo que más recuerdo de ese día es a Ahome y como caminaba lentamente hacia mi vestida con su hermoso vestido blanco y largo que enmarcaba su figura perfectamente, y aunque tenía un velo, este no cubría su hermoso rostro. Cuando nuestros ojos se miraron se hipnotizaron mutuamente y una fuerza mas allá de nosotros nos llamo, nos conecto, y mi amor por ella creció aun mas, si es que era posible. Cuando termino la ceremonia, nos fuimos a nuestro nuevo hogar, un lugar solo para ella y yo, nadie más. Cuando se llego la noche, había llegado la hora… la hora de la vergüenza.

{-}

-Aww entonces se casaron, que hermoso. Espero que Kohaku y yo lo hagamos algún día- Por si no lo había dicho antes, mi sobrina era la novia de Kohaku, el hijo de Miroku y Sango.

-Estoy seguro de que si Rin.- se había hecho de noche y era tarde.

-Bueno tío, creo que es hora de irme. Fue un gusto charlar contigo, le mandare tus saludos a mamá y papá- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Después de despedir a mi sobrina, subí las escaleras y llegue hasta nuestra habitación, la de Ahome y la mía claro. Ella había muerto hace más de veinte años, pero para mí siempre estaba presente. Ella fue mi amor verdadero, ese que dura toda la vida y jamás pude olvidarla. Antes de dormir mire por la ventana y vi como llovía a chorros, eso me recordó a nuestra noche de bodas. La parte que ni Rin ni nadie había conocido hasta ahora.

{-}

Subimos a nuestra habitación, más bien cargue a Ahome hasta nuestra habitación, era mi princesa después de todo. La deje en la cama cuidadosamente como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, comencé a aflojarme la corbata.

-Señor Taisho olvida algo- me recordó Ahome.

-Ah, y que es señora Taisho-

-Recuerda lo que tenias que hacer, amorcito.- ¡Feh! No se le puede ganar ni una a esta mujer.

-Ahome, es vergonzoso no lo hare- negué profusamente.

-Tú lo prometiste- me recordó Ahome, y tenía razón. Suspire rendido, lo tenía que hacer, tenía que humillarme pero Ahome valía la pena.

-Si te ríes, lo pagaras.-

Era la hora de la verdad. Ahome prendió el estéreo y puso música de ambiente, le encantaba hacer las cosas difíciles y más vergonzosas. Me quite la corbata lentamente y comencé a desabotonar mi camisa, pero al tercer botón Ahome me interrumpió.

-¡Buu, que aburrido! ¿Qué clase de strip tease es ese? Tienes que bailar Inuyasha, la música está por algo.-

Muy en contra de mi voluntad le hice su baile sensual, la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Pero admito que el haber hecho el amor con Ahome después hizo que cualquier vergüenza y humillación valiera la pena, fue algo maravilloso que no puedo explicar con palabras.

Solo estuvimos casados dos meses, pero fueron los meses más felices de mi vida. Ahome es y siempre será mi complemente, mi alma gemela. El día en que la conocí ella cambio mi vida de la mejor manera, me enseno a amar de verdad, a seguir viviendo, y a hacer completamente feliz y dichoso. Recuerdo que nuestro último día juntos, ella nos quedamos en la cama todo el día, y hablamos por largas horas.

-Inuyasha, ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?- me pregunto Ahome.

-Por supuesto que no, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes- le conteste.

-¿Sabes que te amo con todo mí ser?-

-Es que soy irresistible quien no me amaría- le dije arrogantemente. Quise aparentar ser el fuerte, porque al igual que Ahome presentía que hoy sería el ultimo día que estaríamos juntos. –Yo también te Amo- le di un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Inuyasha- me dijo con una voz casi inaudible y su mano dejo de estrujar la mía.

En cuanto termino de decir esas palabras mi corazón se quebró, apreté a Ahome fuertemente pero ya no respiraba, no se movía, había… muerto. Eran las tres de la tarde, y abrace a Ahome todo ese día y la noche también. Llore y llore como no era humanamente concebible, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar este día. Aunque Ahome ya no me escuchaba, hable con ella de todo, del trabajo, de mi familia, pero más que nada de nuestro futuro. Un futuro con dos hijos y un perro un jardín hermoso del cual Ahome se encargaría y como envejeceríamos juntos. Nada de eso paso, y estaba consciente de que no pasaría, sin embargo me permití engañarme. Esa noche soñé con Ahome, y como me decia que me esperaría en el mas allá, pero que mientras tanto tendría que seguir viviendo y ser feliz.

Después de ese día, aprendí a seguir adelante. No llore en su funeral (solo con ella mostraría ese lado vulnerable) , y me aislé de todos por un tiempo, pero después de unos días retome mi vida y seguí adelante. Jamás me case con nadie más, ni siquiera tuve amoríos pasajeros, seguí viviendo en nuestra casa y compre una cachorrita llamada Hana, ella estuvo conmigo por 15 años y luego murió.

{-}

Hoy a mis cuarenta y siete años de edad se que dormiré y no despertare mañana, pero no estoy triste porque sé que finalmente estaremos juntos. Finalmente podre decirte amada mía, que no debiste haberte despedido con un "Gracias Inuyasha" porque quien en verdad te agradece soy yo. Llegaste a mi vida para cambiarla de la mejor manera, me ensenaste a amar con sinceridad, a vivir la vida con ahincó, y me diste la mayor felicidad de mi vida.

"_Gracias Ahome"_

{*}

_**Fin**_

_Así es hemos llegado al final de este OS, espero que les haya gustado, estuvo mas largo de lo que inicialmente tenía planeado, pero me gusto. Gracias por su apoyo!_

_**CONEJA**__: U^^ si verdad, disculpa la demora y ¡gracias por seguir leyéndome! Ya tenemos nuestra historia verdad, ¡cuídate!  
_

_**setsuna17**__: Aww siempre tan tierna y gracias por leerme.  
_

___: Espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte también eh.  
_

_**inuykag4ever**__: Lo siento mucho, si esta medio triste este OS, pero si nos ponemos a pensar el verdadero amor siempre triunfa, aunque nuestro tiempo en la tierra sea limitado. Espero que ya te sientas mejor. Te contare un chiste para hacerte reír: _

_1 acto: Un puerquito va despegando._

_2 acto: El puerquito va volando._

_3 acto: El puerquito va aterrizando._

_¿Cómo se llamo la obra? AEROPUERCO jajajaja.  
_

_**serena tsukino chiba**__: ¿verdad que si? Ese Inu es un caso perdido, pero por eso lo amamos. Un abrazo gigante para ti, cuídate.  
_

_RECORDATORIO:__ "Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no sienta nada, no sabrás del amor verdadero."_


	8. Cobarde

_**Cobarde**_

{*}

¿Ven a esa chica de allá? No, no es a la que los chicos le están hablando y sonriendo, aun más al fondo, observen bien. No, tampoco es esa que está golpeando al pervertido que la toco, aun mas al fondo debajo de ese árbol frondoso con pétalos rosados. ¡Sí! Esa del cabello negro azabache, con lentes y de apariencia común. Justamente esa soy yo, a la que no muchos ponen atención y se la pasa leyendo de todo un poco. Ya se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?, no estoy precisamente leyendo en este momento, mis ojos están enfocados en algo más, más bien, están enfocados en _alguien_.

Así es, estoy observando a Inuyasha Taisho, un chico, como yo, común y corriente… por ahora.

-¿Qué lees?- me pregunto mi mejor amiga, Sango Taijiya.

Cerré mi libro y voltee a ver a Sango. –Solo leía la "La Historia de la Época Feudal- El Romance Entre la Sacerdotisa y el Hanyou."-

Ella se sentó a mi lado y tomo el libro –Ya lo has leído más de seis veces, ¿por qué te gusta tanto?-

Yo solo me encogí de hombros, la verdad no lo sabía, pero ese era mi libro favorito.

-¡Hey Inuyasha!- llamo Miroku a su amigo del alma, mi querido Inuyasha.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi piel, y rápidamente me sonroje, el solo escuchar su nombre tenía ese efecto en mi. No era que Inuyasha fuera el más guapo de la Secundaria (aunque para mí lo fuera), sencillamente veía en el algo especial que me atraía, será su ingenuidad, o su manera de defender a los demás (aunque usualmente terminaba más golpeado el pobre) no lo sé, pero yo lo quería.

Miroku se vino a sentar a un lado de Sango, como se han de imaginar el gustaba de ella. Y muy pronto llego Inuyasha para sentarse frente a Miroku. El y yo raramente no nos hablábamos aunque tuviéramos los mismos amigos, así que solo éramos conocidos y nada más.

-Hola Pervertido, Sango- menciono respectivamente a los otros y luego volteo a verme. –Hola Aome- dijo en voz baja. Como dije antes, solo somos conocidos ¡con trabajo me dirige la palabra! Y yo…

-Ho…Hola Inuyasha- era igual, prácticamente éramos extraños.

Y como en todas las historias, existía _esa. _Me refiero a esa chica con la que todos los hombres sueñan, aquella chica que lo tiene todo, gracia, belleza, y un poco de inteligencia. ¡Corrección! Un poco de sentido común.

Justo enfrente de nosotros paso la "adorable" Kikyo, la "gran" Kikyo, o como los chicos la llaman la "hermosa" Kikyo, para mi es simplemente… mi _hermana_.

-Estas babeando de nuevo- le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha con una sonrisa picara.

El susodicho paso una mano por su boca –¡No es verdad!- aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas decían lo contrario.

Yo lo sabía. Sabía que a Inuyasha le gustaba mi hermana, pero era de esperarse. Rápidamente tome mis cosas y me excuse del lugar, con una lágrima traviesa recorriendo mi mejilla. Ignore los llamados de Sango, aunque estaba segura que hablaríamos de lo ocurrido después. Es triste amar a alguien y no ser correspondida, pero más triste aun saber que él está enamorado de tu hermana.

{-}

-Aome chan, ¿me prestas tu falda negra? Tengo una cita.- dijo mi querida hermana Kikyo, tener citas no es nada nuevo para ella, aunque algo completamente desconocido para mí.

-Sí, claro- le conteste sin verla a los ojos, solo seguí leyendo mi libro.

Ella tomo la falda y tomo asiento en mi cama- ¿No te da curiosidad de saber con quién saldré?- me dijo en un tono que no pude descifrar.

-Imagino que es Bankotsu, tu novio- le conteste sin darle importancia, y seguí con mi lectura.

Ella suspiro cansada – Claro que no. Terminamos hace días, la verdad que ya me había cansado de él.- se vistió y arreglo en mi habitación, como diciéndome "soy mejor que tu mírame bien y muérete de la envidia." –De hecho, creo que conoces al chico, se llama Inuyasha.- en cuanto pronuncio el nombre de ya saben quien, solté mi libro como si me quemara.

-¿Saldrás con Inuyasha? Pero…- ella me interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, yo sé que es un ñoño y que no me llega ni a los talones- se aplico lápiz labial para después continuar- pero de vez en cuando hay que probar algo nuevo.-

Si fuera cualquier otra persona hubiera creído las palabras de mi hermana, pero ella sabía muy bien que a mí me gustaba Inuyasha, no dudo que haya decidido tener una cita con él, solo para demostrarme una vez más que ella puede tener todo lo que yo no. Así ha sido siempre, ¿Por qué iba a cambiar?

-Hermana, por favor no vayas a lastimar a Inuyasha- si mi contrincante era Kikyo, era una derrota segura para mí.

Ella me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro –Hay hermanita, aun te gusta ese, ¿verdad? No te preocupes no le hare "daño"- antes de salir de mi habitación me dijo –No es mi culpa que se haya enamorado de mi.- y rio dulce pero venenosamente antes de salir.

La sangre me hervía ante su soberbia, empuñé mis manos tan fuerte que se pusieron blancas. _-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarte Kikyo?- _Antes de ahogarme en mi propia frustración y dolor escuche a mi madre pedirme que fuera a la puerta ya que alguien había tocado el timbre.

Baje las escaleras y me limpie los ojos de las lágrimas de rabia que había derramado hace unos instantes. Abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con el chico de mis sueños.- Inuyasha…- susurre.

El me miro y se sonrojo, aunque al principio no supe porque era que se había sonrojado, por la manera en que me miraba supe que algo tenía que ver. Mire hacia abajo y note que vestía unos shorts pequeños (son mis pijamas, no piensen que así me visto todo el tiempo) y una blusa delgada y ajustada. Al instante me sonroje también, yo la recatada Aome Higurashi vistiendo así, ¡qué pena!

El rasco su cuello brevemente y me saludo.- Es un gusto verte Aome, sin tus gafas no te reconocí- rio nerviosamente. Hasta ahorita me había dado cuenta que no traía mis lentes.

Ignorando su comentario (el cual solo me ponía más nerviosa) proseguí- Pasa, no te quedes allí que hace frio.-

Mientras esperaba por Kikyo, lo cual le tomo casi una hora, conversamos. ¡Sí! Inuyasha y YO conversamos y nos conocimos un poco más. Deje a un lado la timidez que siempre me invadió y pudimos conversar como… como amigos de toda la vida. Creo que esa fue la mejor hora de mi vida. Si tan solo hubiera durado un poco más. Aunque habíamos conversado amenamente, cuando Kikyo bajo por las escaleras, viéndose tan espectacular como siempre, la mirada de Inuyasha quedo impregnada en ella. Lo admito, de entre nosotras dos ella es la bonita, pero eso no evita que deje de dolerme, ¿o sí?

Rápidamente se paro del sillón para ir con Kikyo, y 'ayudarle' a bajar los escalones, (como si en verdad lo necesitara…). Con una sonrisa triste y resignada le abrí la puerta a ambos y les desee una velada de lo mejor, aunque por dentro mi corazón fuera despedazándose poco a poco.

{-}

-…Y eso fue lo que paso- le conté a Sango lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-¡No le puedo creer! ¡Pero si ella sabe que a ti te ha gustado Inuyasha por más de tres años!- Sango soltó su comida y se puso furiosa, se nota que me aprecia bastante. –Esa…- comenzó a decir maldiciones acerca de Kikyo, y no la culpo ya que yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Suspire y tome mi libro para comenzar a leer (que novedad) –No se puede hacer nada, además, Kikyo tiene razón.- abrí mi libro en la pagina donde me había quedado.

-¿En qué tiene razón, la bruja esa?- pregunto con enojo e incredulidad.

Una sonrisa, que mas bien era una mueca de dolor, adorno mi rostro- No es su culpa que Inuyasha se haya enamorado de ella.-

Al parecer Sango sintió lastima por mi y tomo mi mano- Deberías luchar por el.- me aconsejo.

Yo quise sonreírle, pero sencillamente no pude –Es mejor dejar las cosas así. Si él es feliz así…- Sango no me dejo continuar y soltó mi brazo abruptamente y se puso de pie.

-Eres una _Cobarde_- tomo sus cosas,- Se lucha por amor Higurashi- y se fue.

Vi la silueta de mi mejor amiga desaparecer, mientras que las flores de cereza caían del árbol al ritmo del viento.

-Se lucha por amor, eso es verdad.- suspire y deje que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos in inhibiciones. – Pero… "_El verdadero amor, el amor ideal, el amor del alma, es el que sólo desea la felicidad de la persona amada, sin exigirle a cambio la nuestra_."-

{*}

_**Continuara…**_

Hasta aquí llego este Two-Shot (no creerán que iba a dejarlo así, ¿verdad?)

Quería mostrar una perspectiva diferente con referencia ante el amor. Porque muchas veces decimos "si, anda, lucha por la persona que quieres." Pero en ocasiones, si el amor es verdadero tienes que dejar a la persona ser feliz, aunque eso signifique que tú no lo seas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

PD: la cita al final, pertenece a _**Jacinto Benavente**_


	9. Hanyou

_**Hanyou**_

{*}

Ya habían pasado tres largos años desde el día en que Sango me había dicho que era una cobarde. Creo que tenía razón. Nunca hice nada por hacer que Inuyasha me amara, y para mi desdicha él y mi hermana seguían saliendo juntos. No eran novios, lo cual me parecía extraño pero venia a la casa a verla seguido. Yo por supuesto aprovechaba la oportunidad de hablar con él mientras que Kikyo se embellecía y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común, incluso cursábamos el último año de preparatoria juntos y finalmente nos tratábamos como buenos amigos.

-Aome, te está hablando la profesora Tsukiomi- Inuyasha me susurro.

Yo lo mire y luego me levante de mi asiento. –Lo siento.- Que pena, rara vez me distraía tanto que no escuchaba.

-No hay cuidado. Por favor lee la página 52 y 53 del libro, los diálogos de Alicia. Inuyasha, ayuda a Aome con los diálogos de Daniel.-

-"Daniel, ¿Porque me miras así?"- Comencé a ponerme nerviosa porque sabía de lo que esta obra trataba.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, -"Alicia no puedo mirarte de otra manera."- lo dijo con su voz masculina, lo cual hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-"No lo hagas. No me confundas más. Yo sé bien que estas enamorado de Mariel, mi hermana."- Mire a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos, como si las palabras fueran mas mías, que del personaje.

-"Te equivocas. ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?"- El me sostuvo la mirada con esos hermosos ojos dorados que me derretían el corazón.

-"¿De que no me he dado cuenta?"- ¿Era eso parte del dialogo?

- De que mi corazón late por ti Aome- ¿Habré escuchado bien? Dijo Aome, ¿verdad? No. De seguro dijo "Alicia" y escuche mal.

Un sonrojo hizo presencia en mi rostro y antes de decir cualquier otra cosa sonó el timbre, anunciando el fin de la clase. Sin embargo Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarme y yo a él tampoco.

-Muchas gracias.- escuche a lo lejos a la profesora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban los otros alumnos?

Mire a todos lados un poco desorientada -¿eh? Ah, de nada profesora Tsukiomi.-

Inuyasha cerró el libro de golpe y salió corriendo de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

-Parece que la historia de Alicia y Daniel va más allá de los libros.-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

La profesora me sonrió –Aome, dime que te diste cuenta.- era más una afirmación que pregunta.

-¿De qué?-

Ella suspiro – Tu e Inuyasha son amigos, ¿cierto?- Yo asentí.- ¿Y nunca te ha parecido que quizás el quiera algo más que tu amistad?-

Ese comentario era algo para dar risa. –Por supuesto que no. El esta enamorado de mi hermana, así que dudo que quiera algo conmigo.-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Porque es obvio, va a mi casa seguido para visitar a mi hermana.-

{-}

Sango y yo caminábamos a casa y hablábamos animadamente sobre el baile de graduación. Ella hablaba sin cesar acerca de su vestido rosa (color que a mí no me agrada nada) y de cómo Miroku le había prometido una velada especial. Yo por mi parte le decía que me encantaría que el tema del baile hubiese sido la época feudal, pero en vez de eso el comité dl baile decidió hacerlo de lo típico, el baile de gala.

-¿Y tú con quien iras?- me pregunto mientras hacia un movimiento sugestivo con su ceja.

Levante la ceja – Sola.- conteste sin preámbulos.

Ella suspiro con frustración –Aome, pensé que Koga te había invitado.-

Nos detuvimos fuera de la casa de Sango –Lo hizo. Pero tú al igual que yo sabemos que a Ayame le gusta, y no quisiera lastimarla. Además convencí a Koga que saliera con Ayame.-

-Sí, eso lo sé. Entonces no piensas invitar a alguien. ¿Qué tal Inuyasha? Tú y él se han hecho buenos amigos.-

-Probablemente invitara a Kikyo.- dije sin sonar pesimista, más bien resignada.

Sango susurro algo que no logre escuchar, se despidió de mí y se fue a su casa. Yo seguí mi camino, el templo solo quedaba a algunas cuadras de ahí. Mientras caminaba, sentí una presencia detrás de mí, eso de ser descendiente de sacerdotisa sirve de algo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire con la mochila dándole un buen golpe al…

-Inu…Inuyasha.- ¡Qué pena!

El se medio sobo el hombro –Tan debilucha que te vez.- mascullo.

-¡Que susto me diste!-

-¡Y tú casi me rompes el brazo!-

-Hay ya no seas exagerado- me dio risa verlo actuar como niño pequeño.

El sonrió y camino de lado mío. Muchos dirían que somos novios o algo así ya que el seguido me encamina a casa o vamos juntos a la escuela pero, la verdad solo somos amigos. Hoy Inuyasha actuaba más raro que de costumbre, me miraba de reojo y cuando volteaba a verlo, el miraba hacia otro lado. No sé si fue mi imaginación pero sentía que su mano se movía hacia la mía y luego rápidamente la metía a su bolsillo. Decidí cortar el hielo y comencé una ligera plática.

-¿Y tu Inuyasha con quien iras al baile?- No me sorprendería que dijera "Kikyo", o cualquier chica. Recuerdan como les dije que él se haría popular pronto, pues así fue. Se hizo el chico más apuesto y popular del colegio, pero eso a mí jamás me intereso. Lo bueno de él es que siguió siendo el chico humilde (y a veces altanero) del que me enamore.

El sonrió enigmáticamente- Iré con la chica más hermosa que jamás hayas visto- Vaya que me la puso difícil.

-¿La conozco?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, mejor que nadie.- Luego se quedo pensando unos segundos –Bueno, quizás no mejor que yo.-

Ah, de seguro es Kikyo.- Bueno, en ese caso te veré allá- le sonreí y comencé a subir las escaleras antes de que viera las lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Subí las escaleras del templo en tiempo record y de ahí me dirigí a mi habitación. Me cubrí los ojos con mi brazo y trate de limpiarme inútilmente las lágrimas que seguían bajando. Parece ser que jamás me olvidare de él.

-¿Por qué?- susurre más veces de las que quisiera admitir. Escuche que alguien toco la puerta.

-Hermana es hora de ir a cenar.- me dijo mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No tengo hambre.- logre decir entre sollozos. Pensé que Kikyo se había ido, pero en vez de eso se metió a mi habitación.

-Hermana, ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto un poco preocupada.

-No es nada.- Me senté en la cama y la trate de sonreírle, pero en vez llore un poco más.

Ella también se sentó en mi cama y puso una mano en mi hombro –Es un hombre ¿verdad?- Yo solo asentí- Es ese Inuyasha bobo que tanto te gusta.-

Me limpie la cara y la mire a los ojos –No le digas así. ¿Qué no es tu mejor amigo?-

Ella rio de una manera tan… bueno no como ella lo hace usualmente –Claro que no. Desde nuestra primera cita jamás he vuelto a hablarle.-

Como era eso posible si el siempre venia a verla –Pero si yo lo he visto cada vez que viene a verte, hablamos un poco y luego dice que mejor te espera en el lugar donde acordaron. Lo ha hecho desde hace tres años como es posible que no se hayan hablado en todo este tiempo.-

Me miro un tanto confundida –No sé qué te haya dicho ese cretino pero no le hablo después de la humillación que me hizo.-

Oh no. ¿Qué le habrá hecho?- ¿Qué fue lo que…?-

-Pues el idiota estaba a punto de besarme y justo antes de que nos besáramos- cruzo sus brazos con indignación- dijo el nombre de otra chica.-

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que Inuyasha fuera así.- Puse mi mano sobre la de mi hermana, por lo que veo las dos sufríamos por el mismo hombre. –Para que te sientas mejor, el te ha sido fiel todo este tiempo. No ha tenido ninguna novia.-

Ella le dio unas palmaditas a mi mano –No es a mí a quien le ha sido fiel. Además el a mi jamás me gusto de esa manera-

No entiendo, ¿será que hay otra chica de la cual no se? - ¿Entonces porque no has tenido novio desde entonces?-

Ella suspiro –Madure. Después de que Inuyasha se disculpo conmigo por lo que hizo, me confesó que él pensó que estaba enamorado de mí. Pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso. Yo, siendo la chica caprichosa que era antes, le dije que no me importaba que quisiera a alguien, que mejor nos besáramos y pasáramos un buen rato.- "un buen rato" acaso mi hermana…- No me mires así pervertida. Como decía, el siendo todo un caballero me dijo que no podría hacer eso. Claro también me dijo que era una mujer hermosa y cualquiera tendría suerte de estar conmigo. Algo que yo ya se.- dijo con su típica altanería, pero sentí que lo decía un poco de broma.- El punto es que me dijo que esas cosas se disfrutaban solo si lo hacías con amor, mas bien, con la persona que amas.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.- Y me di cuenta que el amor era algo que no conocía. Y decidí esperar.- Se fue.

{-}

Estaba más confundida que nunca. Inuyasha ha venido por tres años a mi casa con la excusa de ver a Kikyo, y desde su primera cita jamás se han vuelta a hablar. Eso es extraño, tendré que preguntarle al respecto. Pero lo que más me preocupa es que hay alguien más en su corazón, ¿Quién? Ni siquiera debería interesarme… Pero soy su mejor amiga, ¿Por qué no me dijo? Y si no irá con Kikyo, entonces ¿con quién?

-Hija, te ves hermosa- dijo mi mamá orgullosa, lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

-Mamá lo dices porque soy tu hija.- puso un broche hermoso, que parecía una flor de cerezo en mi cabello.

-Lo digo porque es la verdad Aome.-

-¿Iras así a un baile de gala?- me dijo Kikyo. –Hermana, pareces otaku.- supongo que era su manera de insultarme pero la sonrisa en su rostro me dio a entender que le gustaba.

Mi abuelo me llevo hasta las puertas del salón de baile y al igual que mamá me dijo que estaba orgullosa que a alguien de la familia no le diera pena usar el traje de sacerdotisa que representaba a las personas que trabajaban en el templo. La verdad, me puse este traje porque era con el cual me sentía mas cómoda, feliz, y como salida de un cuento. Lo sé, lo sé, mi obsesión con "La Historia de la Época Feudal- El Romance Entre la Sacerdotisa y el Hanyou" se salió un poco fuera de control, al usar este traje en mi baile de graduación, pero se vale soñar ¿o no?

-Quizás no sea buena idea entrar así…- dije a nadie en particular.

-Yo pienso que te vez hermosa- escuche la voz de Inuyasha detrás de mí, y por algún motivo sus palabras trajeron una sonrisa a mi rostro.

-Gracias.- le dije sin voltear. –Espero que así pueda finalmente encontrar a mi Hanyou.- reí un poco ante mis locas palabras.

-Yo pienso que el finalmente encontró a su sacerdotisa.- lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero aun así lo logre escuchar.

-Inuyasha no te bu…- cuando me di la vuelta vi como él estaba vestido como el hanyou del libro, con su traje rojo y… ¿tiene orejas blancas sobre su cabeza?-

El no dijo nada, solo me extendió su mano, la cual yo tome sin pensar. Al entrar todos se nos quedaron viendo, pero eso a mí no me importo. El se dirigió a la pista de baile y el DJ toco una canción lenta lo cual requirió que Inuyasha y yo bailáramos muy… juntos. Yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el apoyo la suya encima de mi cabeza. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, incluso llegue a pensar que era un sueño hasta que la voz de Inuyasha me trajo a la realidad.

-Te lo dije.- me hablaba en un susurro como si los demás escucharan nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué cosa? – le conteste de la misma manera.

- Que vendría con la chica más hermosa.-

Iba a contestarle cuando un profesor, el profesor Suikotsu, con pena nos dijo que no podríamos estar dentro del salón porque nuestra vestimenta no era apropiada. Inuyasha y yo nos disculpamos y salimos a los jardines, tomados de la mano. Cuando nos vimos frente a la fuente solté su mano y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- le dije sin rodeos.

-Nada.-

-No actúes inocente. Jamás te he gustado y ahora me sales con todas estas cosas.- le dije un tanto molesta. No sé porque me empeñaba en arruinar mi propia vida, debería aprender a disfrutar lo bueno que me pasa, pero en vez de eso, lo cuestiono todo.

-Aome yo…- se rasco el cuello, estaba nervioso- Aome yo…- hizo un sonido de frustración y después me miro fijamente -¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?- casi me lo grita.

Yo levante la ceja y lo mire como si estuviera el loco – Darme cuenta ¿de qué?-

Arrojo sus manos al viento y comenzó a decir incoherencias. Después se calmo un poco y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros –Aome…- tomo aire – me gustas.-

Abrí mis ojos como de plato. Inuyasha acaba de decir que ¿le gusto? ¡Le gusto! Si es un sueño que nadie me despierte. Y me aleje de el como si sus brazos me quemaran.

-¡Mentira! Tu quieres a mi hermana, o a cualquier otra mujer hermosa que no conozco.-

Suspiro –No quiero a nadie más Aome, solo a ti. Siempre ha sido así.- me lo dijo como si fuera algo que todo el mundo sabe.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que todas esas veces que babeabas con mi hermana, ¿te gustaba yo? Por favor Inuyasha no me hagas reír.-

Se sonrojo, como los niños que encuentras con las manos en la masa –Yo creí que la quería. Pero la primera vez que salimos juntos… la verdad estuve más emocionado porque finalmente había logrado hablar contigo que el salir con tu hermana. De hecho cuando nos íbamos a besar—yo lo interrumpí.

-dijiste el nombre de alguien más.-

-Sí. El tuyo.- ¿Qué?- Dije tu nombre porque siempre he estado enamorado de ti.- sonrió con algo de melancolía.- Pero siempre eras tan perfecta, la perfecta amiga, la perfecta estudiante, la perfecta hija. Me pareciste inalcanzable, y por eso me daba pena hablarte. ¿Ya te dijo Kikyo que jamás hemos hablado después de nuestra primera cita?- Yo asentí.- Yo iba a verte a ti, a conocerte mejor, y no pude evitarlo. Seguiste enamorándome.- Si había un tono más rojo que el escarlata, mi rostro ya lo reflejaba.

No pude evitarlo y lagrimas se asomaron por mis ojos –Júramelo.- le susurre.- Júrame que no me mientes.- estaba sonriendo a pesar de mis lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad.

El me sonrió –Jamás te mentiría mi amada sacerdotisa.- me arroje hacia él y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos. –"Te amo porque eres todo lo que yo no soy, eres mi complemento, la luz de mi corazón."- conocía esa frase como la palma de mi mano, son las últimas palabras que le dice el Hanyou a la sacerdotisa antes de que ambos murieran y se juraran amor eterno.

Nos separamos un poco pero no nos soltamos. Nuestros rostros quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia. –Te amo por ser mi mejor amigo, mi protector, por estar ahí para mí. Te amo por esa manera de ser tan especial, porque parces ser rudo y en verdad eres tierno; porque te preocupas por los demás aunque no lo demuestres…-seguí susurrando más cosas por las cuales amaba a Inuyasha, y termine con la razón más sencilla- Te amo porque te amo.-

El me sonrió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios –No recuerdo haber leído eso en el libro- me dijo entre besos.

-Ese dialogo viene de otro libro.- nos seguimos besando, -el libro de mi corazón.-

Nos seguimos besando hasta no poder más y también hablamos de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Finalmente me di cuenta que los sueños se hacen realidad, y que las historias a veces son mucho más que eso, que están basadas en algo de verdad. Y que el amor no tiene que ser solo una fantasía. Ah… también aprendí que debí haberle hecho caso a Sango y haberle confesado a Inuyasha mis sentimientos años atrás.

-Aome- me dijo Inuyasha mientras caminabas tomados de la mano hacia el templo.- ¿Me dejas ser _tu_ Hanyou?-

¿Cómo si no hubiera quedado establecido ya que lo amaba?- Siempre lo has sido.-

{*}

**Fin**

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.

Unas Gracias especiales junto con un abrazo gigante a: _**Serena Tsukino Chiba, Akiju, Aries96, inuykag4ever, .**_

Gracias por sus reviews!


	10. Mujer

_**Mujer**_

{*}

_**La Mujer Que No Soñé**_

_La de lentes, la pasada de moda,  
La aburrida, la intelectual,  
La que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca,  
Es con la que vivo yo…_

Inuyasha Taisho. Ese soy yo, el hombre más cotizado del siglo 21. De ser el enclenque del que todos se burlaban en la primaria, a ser el cantante más exitoso de todo el Japón (y también el más sexy según esas revistas inglesas). ¿Me importa acaso ser alguien por quien las mujeres se desvivan? Nah. La verdad no, mi pasión es la música siempre lo ha sido. Aunque admito que si hay una mujer por la cual _**yo**_ me desvivo.

Guapa, despampanante, 90-60-90, con una nariz respingada, y unos ojos grandes y expresivos color verde, alta, esbelta, con un buen sentido de la moda (suena gay pero admítanlo, los hombres nos fijamos mucho en cómo se visten las mujeres), con una vez suave y sensual, la dentadura perfecta, y por supuesto… rubia.

Justamente esa clase de mujer es la que NO tengo a mi lado. Muy al pesar de todos, de la farándula, mis amigos, e incluso mis padres, la mujer que está a mi lado no tiene nada que ver a la clase de mujer que describí.

Aome, mi Aome. Ella es un ratón de biblioteca, se rehúsa a usar lentes de contactes y prefiere esas atrocidades de fondo de botella. ¿Sentido de la moda? Ella no lo conoce el significado de esa frase, si no me creen solo véanla caminando por la calle, parece Hippie. Aburrida a más no poder, con decirles que prefiere un documental de pandas, a ver Los Simpson (nadie en su sano juicio haría eso). Y para rematarlo todo, la chica es casi tan lista como Anthony Hopkins.

Esa precisamente es la mujer que tengo a mi lado, la mujer con la que vivo yo.

_La que todos tachan de fea,  
Y en el bus nadie le cede lugar,  
La que es más que una presea para enseñar,  
Jamás será modelo de televisión,  
Porque aun no hacen anuncios para el corazón…_

No, Aome no es la mujer más hermosa –ante los demás-, de hecho la mayoría de las personas dicen que no es muy atractiva, que es f…fe… bueno ni siquiera puedo decirlo porque me dan ganas de cortarme la lengua. En fin, Aome no es la chica por la cuales todos los hombres babean. No tiene el cuerpo esbelto de la supermodelo Kikyo Urahara, o los encantos de la actriz Sango Taijiya. Una vez la pobre llego a nuestro departamento llena de jugo, y con un chicle pegado a la falda por que todos los varones (si es que se les puede llamar así a los pocos hombres) se habían negado a cederle su lugar. Sencillamente, mi Aome no llenaba las expectativas lascivas de muchos hombres, mejor para mí.

Por mi estatus y posición, muchos piensan que debería estar con una modelo como esas de las revistas o la televisión. Si cualquiera viese a mi Aome en la calle se ahogaría en sus propios prejuicios, y no se tomaría la molestia de conocer ese hermoso corazón que yo tanto amo.

_La que ya ni se pinta la boca,  
Defraudada de coquetear,  
La que es más que una aguja para enhebrar,  
Si su enemigo aparece acechando el espejo,  
Ella le da una sonrisa Y aniquila el complejo._

Ah, recuerdo cuando conocí a Aome Higurashi, Profesora de Psicología Avanzada, era la maestra de mi primo Shippo. Yo, al igual que la gran mayoría pensé que era alguien que no valía la pena. No se maquillaba, no entendía mis indirectas coquetas, (admito que me acerque a ella con intenciones menos que honestas), en resumen Aome era muy rara. Me intrigo el que ella no fuese tan vanidosa como el resto de las mujeres, muy pocas veces se veía al espejo y las pocas veces que lo hacía, sonreía segura de si como si hubiese vencido en una batalla. No se acomplejaba por nada, y jamás le vi brillo labial, mucho menos lápiz labial, y yo como el bueno caballero que soy me di a la tarea de regalarle uno de cada color.

Conquistar a Aome fue todo un reto, bueno ella sí que honraba la frase "hacerse la difícil." Lamentablemente, para cuando me di cuenta fue ella quien me había conquistado con su sencillez. Búrlense si quieren, ya reiré yo cuando estén enamorados.

Voltee a ver el cuadro donde estaba Aome con un vestido veraniego y ella sonreía a la cámara, aunque me gustaba creer que me sonreía a mí.

-Mi amada Aome- Susurre.

-¿Inuyasha?- escuche desde el umbral de mi estudio. Y allí estaba ella en todo su esplendor, con su bata blanca y su cabello desalineado, se estaba tallando los ojos al parecer se acababa de levantar. No pude evitar sonreír ante su ternura.

-¿Te desperté?-

-No. Me levante por un vaso de leche y vi la luz del estudio prendida,- soltó un bostezo- imagine que eras tú, pero por si acaso también me traje a Toby- "Toby" era su bate de beisbol… Si Aome era muy lista, y también muy agresiva si se lo proponía.

-Estoy por terminar.-

Su curiosidad se hizo visible al instante, siempre le gustaba saber todo de todo -¿Y qué haces?- se acerco a mí y vio un poco de lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla. – "La mujer que no soñé"- levanto una ceja inquisitiva,- Inuyasha,- me dijo en su tono de advertencia – no estarás insultándome en ese dichoso blog que tienes ¿verdad?- dijo entre bromeando y enserio.

-¿Yo?- dije inocentemente, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, -No, Aome cómo crees.-

Ella sonrió sin decir más y se inclino levemente para darme un beso. Vaya que me sentí en la luna, los labios de Aome siempre han sido suaves y apetitosos, el que me haya besado me hizo querer mas, pero Aome se alejo rápidamente de mi y camino hacia la puerta.

-Te espero en la cama- susurro, y no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas arder. Jamás he sido un santo, pero esta mujer me vuelve loco.

-¡_Ha terminar_!- me dije a mí mismo.

_Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas,  
de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta,  
He venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás,_

Aome podrá no ser la mujer ideal para los demás, y admito que tampoco es la mujer con la que yo soñé compartir un futuro. Podrá no ser la supermodelo, o la actriz, pero su autenticidad, su sencillez, su gran corazón (y el que no se ande matando con dietas como el 99% del pueblo femenino), por todo eso y más yo me enamore de ella.

¿Recuerdan que dije que trate de conquistarla?

Bien, Aome no me dejo enamorarla. La trate de llenar con los más caros regalos: joyas, ropa de marca, zapatos, incluso un auto (me pego por eso)… pero nada funciono. Un día por azares del destino, paso que yo el "Gran Inuyasha Taisho" ayude a un niño, lo defendí de unos brabucones. Aome resulto estar cerca del lugar y vio todo, no dudo en felicitarme y me dijo que yo no era tan malo como parecía. Recuerdo que me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, y yo no me sonroje, ya que nadie jamás me había dicho eso, ni siquiera mi madre. No dude en pedirle que saliera conmigo, y aunque rolo los ojos y me dijo que no tenía remedio, acepto.

Hoy por hoy, tenemos cuatro años de casados, aun sigo siendo cantante pero mi familia siempre viene primero. Aome y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer bebe, cambia mi auto de lujo por un auto familiar; a petición de Aome nos mudamos a los suburbios y deje mi mansión en la ciudad. Ella se rehúsa a dejar de trabajar por más que yo le insista, y debo decir que no hay ni un solo día en el que no discutamos por tonterías.

_Como ven, he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás…_

_Pero también jamás fui tan feliz._

{*}

**Fin**

Me disculpo profusamente por no haber actualizado antes, francamente amo escribir para _Choco Kokoro_ ya que puede ser de lo que me venga en gana jaja. Quiero agradecerles su gran paciencia para conmigo, y aunque este quizás no sea el mejor One-Shot que hayan leído en la vida espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Obviamente este OS fue inspirado por la canción de Ricardo Arjona "La Mujer Que No Soñé," es una hermosa canción y la recomiendo. Más que nada quiero que ustedes chicas no vivan con el deseo de compararse a nadie, quien las ame las amara tal cual (aunque siempre hay espacio para cambios positivos). Y ustedes varones, tienen que ver más allá de lo físico y lo ideal (y viceversa).

**Muchísimas Gracias:**

_**LAYLA RYU**: Basta que me haces sonrojar… "Lecciones" … A mí también me gusto mucho, aun no puedo creer que te haya hecho llorar, ¿sabes que para una escritora eso es todo un honor? Que un lector reaccione así ante tus palabras, wow. Gracias por el apoyo._

_**Aries96**: Así pasa, ya sabes cómo son los hombres de mañosos, y si todos somos unos ciegos. Como dice el dicho "Al amor lo pintaron ciego y con alas…" dice algo más pero por el momento no recuerdo. Bueno Amiga, lo menos que puedo hace es nombrarte en los agradecimientos jeje. ¡Tú también cuídate!_

_**Inuykag4ever**: Gracias, saludos para ti tambien._

_**Angelig**: ¡Arigatou! Yo tambien quiero un hombre asi… ahhh el amor. ¡Suerte en tu búsqueda!_

_**Serena Tsukino Chiba**: Muchas gracias, tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreir… me disculpo por la demora._


	11. Enfermedad

_**Enfermedad**_

{*}

Odio estar enfermo. ¡Lo odio! Es un contratiempo, me irrita, me hace sentir inservible… vulnerable. Yo… ¡Yo! El "Gran Inuyasha" capaz de matar a más de cien demonios con Colmillo de Acero, estoy tirado en un futon, -¡ACHOOO!- estornudando como si no hubiese un mañana. ¡Feh! Y mis supuestos amigos se niegan a dejarme salir en busca del maldito de Naraku, con la tonta excusa de: "es muy peligroso". Ridiculeces, humanos débiles.

Escuche vagamente las voces de Miroku y Sango murmurando algo, pero no preste mucha atención. A decir verdad hasta mis sentidos sobre humanos estaban fallándome. Pero cuando escuche "Aome" mis orejas se esforzaron al máximo por poner el mayor grado de atención.

-¿Por qué cree que Aome se haya marchado en cuanto Inuyasha enfermo, su excelencia?- escuche a Sango preguntar, y honestamente yo me hacia la misma pregunta. Digo, no es que me moleste que Aome se vaya, por mi puede hacer lo que le venga en gana no la necesito. Pero… ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido al verme enfermo? Ni siquiera me enfermo tan seguido como para que me deteste por ello.

-Es una buena pregunta Sango,- hizo una pausa y creo que lo escuche dar un sorbo a un té o uno de sus raros brebajes –probablemente la señorita Aome tenía un asunto urgente que atender, dudo mucho que dejara a Inuyasha a su suerte al verlo tan enfermo.-

De pronto la voz insolente del zorro hizo su aparición, -Pues yo creo que Aome no quería tratar a la bestia cuando está enferma, ni el solo se aguanta.- se quejo el enano. Ya me las pagara cuando mejore. ¡Feh!

Todos se quedaron callados y luego comenzaron a reírse, definitivamente vivo rodeado de locos.

-No digas eso Shippo, Inuyasha solo está un poquitín de mal humor ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se siente "débil"- ¿será que todos están en mi contra hoy?

-Miroku,- Sango lo reprendió, ¡Feh! Se lo tiene merecido el monje libidinoso. –lo que Inuyasha tiene no es "un poquitín de mal humor" es un genio del demonio- si mal no me equivoco la taijiya rió un poco mas… traidora. Estaba listo para "desenchufarme" de esa conversación que solo me estaba haciendo enfurecer, cuando volví a escuchar el nombre de…

-Estoy seguro de que Aome se fue a descansar del genio de Inuyasha,- Aome no haría eso, ¿o sí?- si yo pudiera irme a otra época para escapar de la bestia también lo haría,- se lo estaba ganando el enano, unos buenos coscorrones. Pero… ¿y si tiene razón? ¿De verdad Aome querrá alejarse de mí porque soy insoportable? Admito que no soy el más sensible, o el más "cortes" como dice Aome, pero no soy TAN malo. Le he salvado la vida incontables veces, he llevado comida al campamento, ¡incluso evito que camine! Siempre la estoy cargando en la espalda a la malagradecida. Ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo también le hice mi menjunje especial cuando ella enfermo.

Esa Aome es peor que una malagradecida. Jamás, ¡Jamás! La volveré a cargar en mi espalda. Tonta. Me di la vuelta molesto, aunque no había nadie en la cabaña en ese momento. Y mis "amigos" seguían con su tonta conversación allá afuera.

Después todo se volvió negro y lo último que escuche fue: _Que suerte la de Aome_.

{*}

Sentí algo húmedo en mi cabeza y escuche unos movimientos en la cabaña, rápidamente obligue a mis sentidos a ponerse alerta, el que más me fallo fue el olfato… estúpida congestión nasal. Lentamente abrí mi ojo derecho y un traje muy familiar para mí se hizo visible. El traje escolar de Aome. Estaba acomodando unos frascos frente a ella y recitaba algo de "el orden de las medicinas". Quería hablarle y decirle que no necesitaba de los cuidados de "la malagradecida", como había decidido llamarle, pero para su suerte mi garganta estaba muy rasposa como para hablar. Tan distraído estaba que no me di cuenta cuando Aome había venido a cambiar el pañuelo y tocar mi frente, supongo que me habrá dado fiebre.

-Hmm, parece que la fiebre bajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente.- murmuro para ella misma. – Mis ojos parecían estar completamente cerrados pero no era así. –Espero que te mejores pronto Inuyasha, sé que no te gusta estar enfermo,- dijo ella, y me hizo pensar que quizás ella sabía que yo estaba despierto. De repente sentí que removía lentamente al pañuelo y se acerco demasiado a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que jamás había latido en una batalla, incluso contra Naraku, no sé qué emoción era esa que me embargaba pero ahí estaba, viviendo con la incertidumbre de lo que Aome haría. Sentí algo suave en mi frente, y parte de su cabello cubrió mi rostro. Estoy seguro de que mi rostro había tomado un color más carmesí que el de mi Ahori, y no era por la fiebre.

Aome me había dado un beso…

Si, si, ya sé que fue en la frente, pero fue un beso al fin y al cabo. Ah, como quisiera que ese lobo pulgoso estuviera aquí para verlo, ¡Feh!, aprendería la lección, y se daría cuenta de que Aome jamás lo elegiría a él.

Tan rápido como sentí sus suaves labios, así de rápido se alejaron de mí y al instante extrañé el calor que me brindaron.

Escuche un suspiro, que por un instante creí mío, pero para mi suerte no fue así- Que suerte que estas dormido, sino esto me habría dado muchísima pena- dijo Aome en esa típica voz nerviosa que demostraba cuando tenía algún temor o incertidumbre.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, ya que esta vez quería demostrarle a Aome que estaba despierto. Con suerte y se animaría a darme otro beso y… lo que quise decir es que hacia podría cambiarme el pañuelo mas cómodamente, sí, eso era lo que decía. Estúpida enfermedad ya me está haciendo pensar incoherencias.

-Aome…- susurre débilmente sin poder evitarlo. Aun no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¡Inuyasha!- se giro ella con sorpresa y su hermosa sonrisa que la hacía verse más radiante que el sol. Entre las muchas cosas que hacían a Aome una joven hermosa, una de las más destacadas era su sonrisa. Personalmente es una de mis favoritas. –Me alegra que estés mejor, no sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti- dijo a mil por hora.

-¡Feh! Es solo un resfriado- quise decir con arrogancia, pero un estornudo gigante me impidió conservar mi orgullo- ¡ACHOOO!-

Aome rió un poco, tonta Aome y su adorable risa.

-El Gran Inuyasha puede contra demonios, pero no contra un resfriado común,- saco una cuchara de metal, si lo sé son muy extraños en su época, ufff y si yo les contara de los demonios metálicos a los que llaman "autos", eso si no me lo creerían.

-¡Feh!-

Aome solo negó con la cabeza y vacio un poco de contenido rojizo en la cuchara –Como digas Inuyasha, ahora abre- hizo una 'O' con los labios indicándome que hiciera lo mismo. Me trataba como niño pequeño, y lo peor de todo… yo lo disfrutaba…

Hice tal como Aome me había dicho e introdujo ese líquido en mi boca, la palabra amargo, no comenzaba a describir el sabor de ese diabólico líquido… Estaba a punto de escupir esa cosa, pero Aome me veía con esa cara, esa maldita cara inocente a la que no le puedo decir que no (aclaración: no confundir la cara _inocente_ con la cara "haz lo que te dijo Inuyasha o si no te mandara hasta el otro lado del mundo con 'abajos'").

-Me da gusto que estés mejor, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba,- dijo ella.

-Y por eso te fuiste en cuanto di mi primer estornudo- no pude evitar pronunciar.

La mire de reojo tratando de descifrar su reacción, ella solo sonrió y vacio su gigantesca mochila amarilla frente a mí. Esa cosa parecía un pozo sin fondo, lo juro, salían y salían cosas que yo en mi vida había visto en esta época, pero Aome traía de a montones. Cosas como Kleenex (¿que rayos es eso?), TheraFlu (¿Sera alguna hierba medicinal?), DQ (sin comentarios…). La mochila de Aome siempre era un misterio, y ahora lo que no entendía era porque me mostraba todo.

-Regrese a mi época porque existen medicinas muy efectivas para los resfriados- dijo ella tranquilamente- se que no te gusta estar enfermo y solo quería que te sintieras mejor.- su respuesta me enterneció (tontos sentimientos, ¿ahora entienden porque odio estar enfermo?), y la vi poner un mechón detrás de su oreja. Aome, Aome, tú nunca me defraudas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto ella con sorpresa. Demonios, pensé que lo había dicho en mi cabeza.

-No dije nada- rápidamente gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Si, si dijiste. Dijiste que yo…-

-Eras una mal agradecida- termine por decir. Soy un idiota.

-¿Qué?- Oh no, comencé a ver un aura negra formarse alrededor de Aome. -¿Acaso no escuchaste que fui por tus medicinas?-

-Hubiera mejorado de todas maneras- ¡Cállate, tonta boca!

-Inuyasha…- Oh no, ya lo veo venir un…- …- se quedo callada y sentí su mirada clavada en mi. ¿Qué espera, porque no dice "abajo"? -Olvídalo.-

Mi cabeza se giro a la velocidad de la luz -¿Qué?- estar enfermo tenia ventajas por lo que veo.

Ella suspiro pesadamente y siguió metiendo los contenidos extraños a su mochila –Olvídalo, no tiene caso discutir con un necio.-

Mi orejas se movieron al escuchar la palabra "necio", pero mi mayor intriga era porque no había dicho "abajo" en cualquier otra ocasión ya habría barrido el piso conmigo por hablarle así. Mi mente maestra al instante se dio cuenta de la situación y maquino un plan que no me pareció para nada mal.

Enfermo = Ningún 'abajo' por parte de Aome

Ningún 'abajo' por parte de Aome = Inuyasha puede hacer lo que sea y culpar a la enfermedad.

Instintivamente mi mano apreso la de Aome y ella me miro sorprendida. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron, o quizás eran los míos, a estas alturas no lo sé. La jale hacia mi e hice la que ya tiempo atrás deseaba hacer.

La bese.

No fue más que un roce de labios gracias a las voces de nuestros amigos que escuche a corta distancia. Al instante solté a Aome y me tire al futon, de nuevo fingiendo estar dormida ya que el enano había brincado dentro de la cabaña sin haberse anunciado. Estuvo cerca pero nadie me descubrió.

-Aome, te extrañé- dijo Shippo quien se acurrucaba en los brazos de Aome, enano suertudo.

Aome se quedo sin contestar por varios segundos y luego volvió a hablar –Igual yo Shippo chan-

-Ah, señorita Aome volvió pronto- dijo el monje.

Aome aun se demoro en contestar – ¿Eh? Oh si, es que tenía que recoger algunas medicinas-

Sango fue la última en hablar – ¿Está todo bien Aome?- imagino que lo dijo por el desastre que aun había en la cabaña.

-Si, si- dijo Aome.

-Bueno iremos a la cabaña de Kaede para cenar, te esperaremos ahí-

-Yo me quedo a ayudar a Aome- dijo el enano, quien siempre sabe de que manera fastidiarme incluso cuando no lo sabe.

-Gracias Shippo.-

A los pocos minutos ambos salieron de la cabaña y me quede solo. Irrazonablemente una sonrisa idiota adorno mi rostro, y me di cuenta de que estar enfermo no es tan malo como creía. Incluso admito que ya jamás lo odiare.

La _enfermedad_ tiene sus ventajas ¿No creen?

{*}

_**Fin**_

Este fue mi primer Fanfic donde los personajes se encuentran en la era feudal y un poco Canon con el manga/anime… asi que me siento muy orgullosa jaja. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leerme, su apoyo en general me es invaluable y gracias por seguirme en mis locas ocurrencias.

Domo Arigatou ~!

_**aky9110** : Gomen! Pero la canción estaba irresistible, mas te vale que lo publiques y me avises para leerlo ¿ok? Yo también me identifico con ella… Gracias por el bonito comentario, y perdón que me adelante. Aunque sabemos que tu historia será aun mas hermosa asi que adelante!_

_**Juli-Taisho**: Opino exactamente igual, ser lindas y sencillas es difícil hoy dia, particularmente con la sociedad en la que vivimos, que se empena en poner estándares cada vez mas altos e inalcanzables para la "belleza". _

_Para eso esta Choco Kokoro aquí, para hacerte experimentar toda clase de emociones. Particularmente las buenas…_

_Gracias por leerme._

_**aries96**: TwT ¡Buaaaa, yo también! Tratare de no desaparecerme amiga, y gracias por leerme aun con mis demoras. ¡Te mando un abrazo!_

_**dana-sakura kagome**: Gran cantante, estoy de acuerdo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, también es una de mis canciones favoritas, Ricardo si que sabe llegarte. Decidi usarlo con este par porque siempre describen a Kag como esta Diosa griega, y lo mismo para Inuyasha, y claro los dos tienen lo suyo, pero para las personas comunes como yo pues me gustaría escribirles algo también. Comunes pero bonitas y queridas. Gracias por el apoyo!_

_**LAYLA RYU**: TwT esos son los comentarios que me gusta leer "no importa que te hayas tardado" Tu si me entiendes. Muchisimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, honestamente aprecia demasiado que personas como tu se tomen su tiempo para dejar un comentario, que me ayudan a mejorar como escritora y me animan a seguir con las ideas que me llegan._

_Gracias!_

_**Lorena**: Ya me hiciste sonrojar… Ricardo Arjona tiene canciones muy bonitas y llegadores. Precisamente por esos motivos que mencionaste fue que me llamo la atención la canción, ya me canse de tener que acoplarme a lo que el medio diga, no soy talla 0 asi que nimodo xD. Gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios, yo también te mando un abrazote._

_Cuidate!_

_**Hikaru Kino88**: Gracias por leer, y si haz captado el mensaje entonces mi misión fue cumplida. Cuidate!_


	12. Clichés

_**Clichés **_

{*}

Aome detestaba las películas románticas, las odiaba con una pasión… okay… quizás no las odiaba pero si había _algo_ que odiaba de ellas… Los Clichés. Y es que el 99.9% de ellas terminaban justamente cuando recién empezaba la relación. Cuando finalmente el chico y la chica declaran su amor el uno al otro y como se amaran eternamente, y blah, blah, blah. ¿Pero que pasaba después? ¿Acaso sí se quedaron "juntos por siempre"? Honestamente lo dudaba, y si agregaba a ello las miles de relaciones fallidas que vio a lo largo de su juventud, tanto en la secundaria como en la preparatoria, había mucha mas razón para dudarlo. Y no era que Aome fuese una pesimista como todo el mundo le decía, todo lo contrario, era solo que siempre le quedaba la duda.

Aome iba saliendo del café de la universidad cuando miro de reojo a dos chicas que estaban soltando suspiros como si no hubiese un mañana. En otras circunstancias no le habría prestado atención pero…

–¡Es película estuvo maravillosa! – comentó una chica de pelo corto –Ah, desearía haber sido esa chica y que mi mejor amigo me hubiese declarado su amor así,–soltó otro suspiro.

–¡Oh si! Estoy de acuerdo, eso sería muy hermoso, – chilló su amiga –Quizá algún día Hiro te declare sus sentimientos–

La otra suspiro un poco desanimada, –Lo dudo, y menos si está saliendo con Hisa…–

El resto de la conversación no fue de importancia para Aome ya había escuchado suficiente. ¿Qué eran esas patrañas de "mejores amigos" y "declaraciones de amor"? Bufó tan solo de recordarlo.

_Hablando de mejores amigos_

–¡Aomecita!– gritó Inuyasha a la distancia Aome rodo los ojos a su saludo.

–Inuyasha, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas "Aomecita"? – le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro y caminaron juntos –Me hace sentir como una niña–

–_Eres_ un niña– Aome solo levantó su ceja en respuesta, –aquí– puso una mano sobre su pecho.

Aome soltó una pequeña risa, –Si, si, lo que digas anciano–

–¡Oye! – fingió algo de indignación pero termino riendo, –Seré un anciano, pero un anciano muy sexi– movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Aome río aun mas –¡Basta! Mejor dime a donde vamos, – le dio un sorbo a su malteada, –dijiste que valdría la pena y sería divertido–

Inuyasha poso un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga, –Por supuesto que lo será, ¿Cuándo te he mentido?– Aome estaba a punto de decir algo pero el la interrumpió, –mejor no contestes. El punto es que quería invitar a mi mejor amiga al parque de diversiones–

Aome se paró en seco y sus ojos se le iluminaron –¿Ya están aquí?– chilló como una niña y se aventó hacia Inuyasha para darle el abrazo mas fuerte. –¡No lo puedo creer! Es mi lugar favorito, es una lastima que solo vienen una vez al año– Aome se separó un poco de Inuyasha y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Sabia que por algo eras mi mejor amigo.–

Lo tomo del brazo y siguieron caminando –Te advierto que soy la mejor en tiro al blanco–

Él se dejo guiar y una sonrisa traviesa se apareció en sus labios.

{-}

–Vamos tortuga, quiero subirme la montaña rusa– Aome corrió a hacer fila y movía sus manos indicándole a Inuyasha que fuera hacia ella.

Inuyasha tan solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacia la chica. Se rio de si mismo al darse cuenta que una mujer tenia tanto poder sobre el. Ella lo podía alegrar con una sonrisa y sus comentarios extraños, o también lo podía hacer sentirse contristado si ella estaba mal. Obviamente sus sentimientos no eran algo que demostrara fácilmente, pero era en los detalles de su relación con su mejor amiga donde trataba de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para el.

Aome le chasqueó los dedos frente a Inuyasha para sacarlo de su transe, –¿Oye, que tanto estas pensando?–

Enfocó sus orbes doradas en las chocolates de Aome, abrió la boca casi al borde de confesarle sus mas íntimos sentimientos, aquellos donde le decía lo mucho que la am… –En los melones de la mujer de allá –señaló a una mujer de apariencia ostentosa que a pesar de demostrar unos 40 años, vestía de manera muy… indecente.

De manera instintiva Aome giro su rostro para ver a la susodicha y efectivamente, su vestimenta no dejaba nada a la imaginación. –Puerco– susurró.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y abrazo a Aome por la espalda –¿No estarás celosa, o si?–

Se quedó callada brevemente y se giro para quedar frente a frente con el –Oh claro que si,–entrelazo sus manos detrás de su cuello –me muero de celos cada que te veo con otra chica, –dijo en un susurró.

Inuyasha tragó saliva y por inercia poso sus manos en la cintura de ella. ¿Y si Aome le correspondía?

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza así de rápido se esfumo. Aome comenzó a reírse como loca –Hay Inuyasha, sabes que odio los clichés y créeme "Mejores amigos enamorados"– hizo las comillas en el aire para dar énfasis, –es de los peores–

–Pe…– fue interrumpido por un niño que les pidió (más bien ordeno) que se movieran porque estaban deteniendo la fila.

No paso mucho después de eso. Aome y su extraña manía por los clichés, no había manera de hacerla entender cuando usaba la excusa _"Pero eso es un cliché, sabes que los odio". _Después de la montaña rusa se subieron virtualmente a todos los juegos mecánicos, a excepción de la rueda de la fortuna. A Aome no le gustaba mucho por un motivo que Inuyasha desconocía, pero planeaba llevarla allí de todas formas, si es que podía convencerla.

–Sabes Inuyasha, extraño a Sango y a Miroku,– mordió su algodón de azúcar y tomo a Inuyasha de la mano. –¿Qué crees que haya sido de ellos? –

Inuyasha se sonrojo ante el contacto y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Cada vez que quería sacarla de su corazón de alguna manera ella encontraba manera de meterse más adentro. En retrospectiva, Aome seguido lo abrazaba y tomaba de la mano, también le daba besos en la mejilla. Obviamente el estaba acostumbrado a recibir incluso más atenciones de las mujeres, pero Aome no era así con nadie más. ¿Sera que…?

–¡Inuyasha! Te he estado hablando los últimos diez minutos, ¿ocurre algo? –

–No, no es nada,– rápidamente pensó en una buena excusa, –estaba pensando en Miroku y Sango, lo último que supe es que finalmente el libidinoso convenció a Sango de salir con él, – Y era aquí donde Aome diría: _"Por Dios el cliché de la chica buena con el chico malo, por más que los quiero a ambos… creo que no tendrán futuro"_

–Que romántico– suspiró –honestamente no esperaba que Sango fuera a dar su brazo a torcer– le dio otro mordisco a su algodón de azúcar.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que eso se le haga "romántico"? Y sin embargo Mejores Amigos Enamorados le sea algo aborrecedor. _

–Aunque probablemente no creo que su relación fuera duradera, – ¡Ah! Ahí estaba la Aome que él conocía.

–No sé, quizás te sorprendas…– alcanzó a decir Inuyasha para cuando vio a una pareja bajar de la rueda de la fortuna. –Hablando de ellos…–

Sango y Miroku venían muy acaramelados y al parecer se percataron de la presencia de sus amigos.

–¿Aome? ¿Inuyasha? – Dijo Sango quien rápidamente cambio se semblante de confusión a uno de completa alegría, –¡hace tanto que no los vemos! Roku mira– jaló a su esposo y el dio un saludo cordial como era su costumbre. –No podemos quedarnos, pero aquí están nuestros números de teléfono y dirección, por que definitivamente tenemos que hablar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años– anotó sus datos y se disculpó por un segundo para ir a comprar un churro.

–Disculpen a Sango, ya saben cómo son los antojitos cuando se está embarazada– dijo Miroku con algo de pena.

–¿Sango embarazada?– Aome e Inuyasha voltearon a ver a Sango quien aun estaba decidiendo que churro comprar, y efectivamente un bulto se podía notar en su vientre.

–¿Y que ha sido de ustedes en este tiempo? – preguntó Inuyasha casualmente aunque él sabía perfectamente la respuesta, a final de cuentas el mantenía contacto con Miroku.

Miroku le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo, –Bueno Sanguito y yo nos casamos y estamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo,– dijo el irradiando orgullo y felicidad –admito que el camino no ha sido fácil, pero cada segundo ha valido la pena.– Miroku se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia su esposa quien ya estaba discutiendo con el vendedor de churros, y el temperamento de Sango no era algo a lo que alguien quisiera enfrentarse.

–Vaya las cosas de la vida,– dijo Aome con asombro.

_Veamos qué opinas de los estúpidos "clichés" ahora._

–Así es mi querida Aome, quizás algún día tu vida de un giro–

–Honestamente lo dudo, pero nunca se sabe– se encogió de hombros y estaba lista para dirigirse a la salida, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió, la tomo del brazo y le pidió amablemente que siguieran recorriendo el parque.

–Sabes Aomecita, – recibió un codazo por aquello –nos hace falta un juego,– señaló la rueda de la fortuna y ella rápidamente sacudió la cabeza en un rotundo _no_.

–Ni lo pienses, odio las ruedas de la fortuna, y lo sabes– trató de jalarlo de nuevo hacia la salido pero era lo mismo que mover a un roble.

–No seas gallina, – la siguió jalando hasta que quedaron frente al juego.

El operador del juego estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros hasta que vio a la pareja –lo siento mucho jóvenes pero este juego está cerrado, – la realidad era que el parque cerraba en 5 minutos.

-¡Ja! Ahí lo tienes, vámonos- dijo Aome.

El operador al ver la creciente frustración y decepción en el rostro del albino decidió ayudarlo, –Pero por parejas jóvenes y enamoradas siempre hago una excepción, –

–No… pero… él y yo– moviendo el dedo índice entre Inuyasha y ella, –no somos…–

–No hace falta explicaciones,– les dio una mirada llena de nostalgia, recordando a su primer amor –diviértanse– le guiñó el ojo a Inuyasha y el asintió en agradecimiento.

Aome se sentó de brazos cruzados en el juego y solo miro al suelo, –estas en muchos problemas jovencito, –

Inuyasha soltó una risita burlona ante el sobrenombre "jovencito" él en realidad era tres años mayor que ella. –Vamos Aome, no es como si le tuvieras miedo a las alturas ¿O sí?–

Ella no contesto nada… solo se sonrojo y frunció el seño.

–Ah así que era eso,– y como nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad de molestarla, continuo –por un momento pensé que era un _cliché_ subirse a la rueda de la fortuna,–

Aome sonrió ante el comentario –No. El cliché seria que me pidieras que fuera tu novia o algo así, pero obviamente eso jamás…–

–¿Quieres ser mi novia?– espetó el chico.

Por un momento abrió sus ojos de par en par y luego exhaló para tranquilizarse, Inuyasha no le pediría eso. Antes de comenzar a reírse como tenía planeado, Inuyasha continúo.

–Aome te lo pregunto de la manera más honesta, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? se inclinó ante ella y la miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de enfatizar sus palabras.

Aome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, –Y luego este juego se detendrá con nosotros en el punto más alto – y en el momento justo así sucedió. Soltó una sonrisa cínica –Perfecto. Me traes a la rueda de la fortuna, esta cosa se detiene, y me pides que sea tu novia. El cli…–

Lleno de frustración y pasando una mano errante por su cabellera plateada, –¡Si lo sé, es el cliché mas cliché del mundo!- dio un suspiro cansado –se ve en todas las películas. Pero mis sentimientos no son cliché o algo te película,– tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos –Yo te amo–

El corazón de Aome se detuvo por breves instantes. Era imposible, sencillamente imposible. Inuyasha jamás, jamás, jamás de los jamases podría enamorarse de alguien como ella. Por Dios, era chillona, con manías extrañas, obsesionada con películas románticas (y criticando los clichés de ellas), tenía una familia muy extravagante, se crio en un templo, y la lista seguía. En resumen Inuyasha jamás podría enamorarse de ella no cuando pudiera tener a cualquiera.

Inuyasha por otra parte comenzaba a dudar, la incertidumbre comenzaba a apoderarse de el, pero siendo el hombre más, digamos, irracional y atrabancado hizo lo que primero que se le vino a la mente.

–Eres rara, te toma milenios elegir un dulce, jamás comprenderé porque odias el chocolate, la primera vez que te vi tuve el gran deseo de tocar tu cabello,– tomo aire y continuo, – te he visto picarte la nariz, – ante esa revelación Aome se sonrojó– no te preocupes, todo el mundo lo hace,- con su pulgar acaricio la mejilla de ella, –y eso no es lo peor. La verdad es que caminas como si tuvieras que hacer pipi cuando usas zapatos altos,– si lo anterior la hizo sonrojarse, este comentario había sido la cúspide de _trágame tierra_.

Para defender el poco orgullo que le quedaba decidió intervenir, –Vaya manera de declararme tu amor, – comentó secamente.

–Preferirías que te dijera lo hermosa que eres, como me encanta tu sonrisa… aun cuando tienes pedacitos de espinacas en los dientes– esto último lo susurró muy despacio, – o que mi amor arde por ti como mil soles de la Vía Láctea –

_Esa si no la esperaba_. Aome rodo los ojos y le dio un zape por gracioso, – Ese si fue un cliché Inuyasha, – el rió y ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez que el sonido de sus risas dio paso al silencio, un aire tenso se formó. Aome puso un mechón detrás de su oreja y trato de ignorar la poca distancia que había entre ella e Inuyasha.

–Lo que te dije al principio lo de picarte la nariz, que eras rara y demás era mi confesión de amor– dijo Inuyasha seguro de sí.

Usando el sarcasmo como escudo ella dijo, – Oh si, la declaración más original que he escuchado–

–Precisamente–

–¿Qué?–

–Bueno ya que odias tanto lo común, lo cliché, y como eres tan despistada, te lo deje claro–

–¿Cómo es que decirme lo extraña que soy y sacar a relucir mis defectos una confesión?– Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Quién hace tal cosa?

Inuyasha mostro su infame sonrisa de medio lado, –Aun no terminaba, lo que iba a decir después de eso era que te amaba con todos tus defectos, de hecho…– acercó sus labios a los de ella y a un milímetro de besarla dijo –te amo precisamente _por_ tus defectos–

Al principio era un beso tímido e inseguro por ambas partes, hasta podría decirse torpe pero eso fue por parte de Aome solamente. Poco a poco Inuyasha sintió como Aome se dejaba llevar, el decidió poner su mano en la base del cuello de ella para acercarla aun mas. Y justo cuando el beso se estaba intensificando el juego se detuvo.

–Uhm, Lamento interrumpirlos…– dijo el operador del juego al abrir la puerta de la capsula.

–¿Jefe ya lo apagamos?– se escucho la voz de un trabajador a la distancia.

Aome e Inuyasha se separaron rápidamente como si los hubiesen atrapado asesinando a alguien.

–Nah, ¡Démosle otra vuelta!– le sonrió a la pareja y les volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Aome sacudió su ropa del polvo imaginario y miraba para todos lados menos en dirección de Inuyasha. Inuyasha por su parte rascaba detrás de su nuca y trato de controlar su sonrojo. Nadie dijo nada por los primeros 5 minutos.

Sorpresivamente Aome rompió el silencio, –¿Y de aquí a diez años? ¿Veinte quizás?– comentó Aome como si de clima se tratara. Finalmente ella levantó la mirada y se vieron ojo a ojo, –¿Aun me dirás que me amas?–

–Ni en diez, veinte, treinta, o cincuenta, te lo diré el resto de nuestras vidas y lo que venga después– le dijo el sinceramente. Y solo por diversión añadió –¿O es eso también un cliché? –

_El verdadero amor jamás es un cliché._

{*}

**Fin**

Quedo un poco más largo de lo que hubiese querido, pero espero que les haya gustado =)

_**kagome555m**__: Y pensar que "Celos" es la historia más espontanea de esta colección (hasta ahorita) Juro que no pase más de una hora escribiéndola. Gracias por leerme Kag555, ya sabes que si necesitas un poco de dulce, Choco-Kokoro es para ti. _

_Amiga te deseo lo mejor, y vi por ahí que también eres autora, ¡cuéntame cómo tu futura lectora!_

_**LAYLA RYU**__: ¡Layla! Gracias por tus lindas palabra siempre me haces sonrojar /. ¿Verdad que ese Inu es muy aprovechado? Siempre lo creí, con esa cara de Ángel no engaña a nadie (y por eso lo amo más). Pues aquí esta ese otro, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por entender, honestamente no me tardo por que quiera, son solo las circunstancias (y el ocasional bloqueo de todo escritor U^^). "cuando haces historias tan hermosa quien es capaz de echarte algo en cara?" Te lo recordare por el resto de tus días muajaja._

_¿Sabes creo que deberíamos de escribir una historia juntas? _

_Y me honras con tus palabras, ¡muchas gracias amiga eres la mejor!_

_**serena tsukino chiba**__: Jeje, un poco de humor nos cae bien a todos, además Inuyasha nos mostro una técnica para besar alguien "Poner la excusa de estar enfermo". Ah sí, Inu puede ser un tonto pero es el tonto que todas amamos (aunque es mío, pero se los presto de vez en cuando)._

_Un abrazo igual de súper para ti amiga, ¡Cuídate!_

_**aries96**__: Ni lo menciones, hoy no te mando un abrazo te mando __**mil**__. Aww muchas gracias por leerme, honestamente a veces dudo si plasmo lo que quiero por medio de mi escritura (me es difícil) pero afortunadamente tengo amigas como tú que aun así me dan animo. Un abrazo extra por eso. Todas deberíamos tener una excusa para besar a Inuyasha y vice-versa… Qué hermoso mundo sería ese._

_Gracias a Dios sigo viva y eso ya es ganancia, igualmente espero que estés de maravilla. ¡Cuídate! Abrazos y besos al cuadrado._

_Ah, así que era eso, espero que saques puros 10/100/A como sea que califiquen por allá. La escuela siempre viene primero. Pero por supuesto que apoyo el que regreses al ritmo de antes, así no solo lees fics, también me recomiendas algunos._

_**Ranka Hime**__: ¡Arigatou! Intentare por todos los medios de sacar historias en la era feudal, espero hacerles un poco de justicia. Si tienes alguna sugerencia estoy más que abierta a la idea._


	13. Happily

_**Happily**_

{*}

"_Happily ever after"_

Aome se encontraba viendo una película romántica con su pequeña Izayoi de 5 años. Las dos eran unas magdalenas y les corrían lágrimas incesantemente por las mejillas. Había llegado la tan esperada parte donde el chico le revelaba a la chica que en verdad la amaba a pesar de que tuvo que alejarse de ella.

Eso causo otro llanto enorme de ambas.

—Mami, — dijo la pequeña entre sollozos, — ¿Por qué tiene que morir él?—

Aome se limpio las lágrimas, lo cual fue algo en vano porque las pequeñas traicioneras no dejaban de caer, —No lo sé linda, — enseguida salió un comercial y Aome abrazó fuertemente a su pequeña —pero, sabes una cosa: el verdadero amor siempre triunfa —

Izayoi abrazo a su madre y sonrió —Si, así debe ser, — dijo la pequeña en con vehemencia, —siempre. — terminó de decir al recordar que todas las películas que veía con su mamá (las cuales por algún motivo siempre eran románticas) terminaban con la pareja de protagonistas juntos.

(No) Sorpresivamente, la película terminó con el chico bebiendo un antídoto que le permitió vivir y el y la chica terminaron casados al final. Justo y como ambas habían predicho, los protagonistas terminaron juntos. Al final de la película y con música amena en el fondo, las dos damitas soltaron un suspiro contento. A pesar de que habían visto ya dos películas con la misma temática, la pequeña Izayoi le pidió a su madre que vieran una más, solo una antes de dormir. Antes de que Aome tuviera oportunidad de refutar, la pequeña uso una técnica infalible: ojitos grandes y suplicantes marca Izayoi.

Aome negó con la cabeza y sonrió ante las tácticas de su niña. Definitivamente era su hija.

{*}

Inuyasha estaba recostando a los pequeños gemelos de 10, Kai y Tai, vaya que eran de armas tomar esos dos. Aun recordaba la primera vez que los sostuvo en sus brazos, eran tan pequeños y frágiles. Oh, y esa vez cuando tomaron su dedo índice en sus pequeñas manitas… eso le partió el corazón. Sus primeros hijos, con los ojos chocolates de su madre y su cabello plateado. Tan pequeños… Sintió un balón de futbol golpear su cabeza y una venita palpitante rápidamente hizo su aparición.

Pequeños… y peligrosos.

—Vamos papa, déjanos jugar otro rato. — pidió Kai, el hermano mayor por 8 minutos.

—Sí papa, no seas tan mala onda, —insistió Tai.

—Ni lo piensen, — contestó sin inmutarse ante sus suplicas, vaya que sus hijos eran tan insistentes como su madre. —Ya mamá ha dicho que deben dormir porque hay escuela mañana. — Era afortunado de que no le tocara recostar a su hija, porque ahí si era un caso perdido. No había cosa que su pequeña le pidiera que él no fuera a hacer.

Ambos soltaron una queja y comenzaron a hablar a mil por hora, pero Inuyasha los cayo. —Sigan insistiendo y ya veremos que ocurre con sus nuevos juguetes. — Los niños observaron su colección de figuras de acción y callaron al instante, se recostaron en sus respectivas camas y se taparon con sus cobijas.

—Papá, — La voz de Tai detuvo a Inuyasha quien ya iba de camino a apagar la lámpara. —hoy en la escuela Chiharu dijo que odiaba los chicles, ¿Por qué la gente odia los chicles? —

Esa era una buena pregunta. Inuyasha no se daba ni la mas mínima idea del porque alguien odiaría chicles.

—No Tai, no seas bobo, — comenzó Kai, —Chiharu dijo que odiaba los clichés, clichés. —repitió para dar más énfasis. —No chicles.

Ah, eso sí lo entendía Inuyasha. Y antes de que la tercera guerra mundial estallara en el cuarto de sus hijos se apresuro a contestar, —En ocasiones chicos, las personas odian los clichés, — sonrió ante la palabra con cierta nostalgia, —porque creen que son muy predecibles, y a la gente le gusta sorprenderse. —

Los dos chicos se vieron entre si y se encogieron de hombros.

{*}

Aome e Izayoi habían terminado de ver su última película del día y la joven madre llevó a su hija a su cuarto. En el camino Izayoi le decía lo mucho que le gustaba ver películas con ella, pero que no entendía porque la gente juntaba sus bocas, era asqueroso en su opinión. ¿Qué acaso no sabían que así se pasaban gérmenes? Pero le encantaban los finales felices, le recordaban a los cuentos de príncipes y princesas que papa le veía de vez en cuando.

La mamá le dio un beso a su pequeña en la frente se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para desearle buenas noches. Antes de que se fuera Izayoi le preguntó —Mami, cuando conociste a papi, — comenzó con curiosidad, — ¿Fue así como en la tele? —

Aome pensó por unos segundos, —Algo así. —

Satisfecha con la respuesta la pequeña se dio media vuelta y cayo rendida ante el sueño.

Papá y mamá se encontraron en la sala y ambos se desplomaron en el sofá. — ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó ella primero.

—Esta vez solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, — farfulló Inuyasha. — ¿A ti? —

—Todo tranquilo. —

Inuyasha extendió sus brazos indicándole a Aome que se acercara y ella se recostó en su pecho —Sabes, los chicos me preguntaron acerca de los famosos clichés, — dijo divertido el oji-dorado.

Aome rió por lo bajo — ¿A si? — preguntó ella con curiosidad. — ¿Y qué preguntaron? —

— ¿Por qué las personas odian a los clichés?—

Ambos rieron. Se pusieron a hablar de los viejos recuerdos que esa sencilla palabra les traía. Inuyasha no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Aome al recordarle lo renuente que era ante los clichés. Y ella respondía con golpes juguetones.

Ambos se habían casado poco tiempo después de hacerse novios. Ejercieron sus carreras de en sueño y viajaron mucho en un principio. Años después Aome salió con su sorpresa de estar embarazada y no fue sino hasta el día del parto en que se dio cuenta que cargaba gemelos. Ya decía ella que su barriga era demasiado grande.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca tuvieron problemas, de eso hubo mucho también. Y en más de una ocasión terminaron tan enojados que dejaron de hablarse por algún tiempo, pero después volvían juntos. La pequeña Izayoi no fue planeada pero aun así fue una bendición y se convirtió en la princesa del hogar. Secretamente Aome estaba extremadamente preocupada por el futuro de su hija, con dos hermanos mayores y un padre súper celoso, sentía pena por la pobre alma que se enamorara de hija. La iba a tener muy difícil.

Ya se había hecho tarde y pasaba de la media noche. Estaba demás decir que con tres hijos Inuyasha y Aome habían quedado muertos de cansancio en el sofá. Ambos con una sonrisa de infinita paz y felicidad.

Si tuvieran que describir su vida, sería con una sencilla frase:

"And they lived Happily Ever After"

_Y vivieron felices por siempre. _

{*}

**Fin**

**N/A: Lo sé, extremadamente dulce… por eso se llama Choco Kokoro. Véanlo como una continuación de Clichés. **

**N/A (2): Mas adelante prometo responder a sus reviews por medio de un PM, ¿sí?**

_**Dra-wri-art**_: Sabias palabras. Quiero agradecerte los lindos reviews que me has dejado, la verdad que me alegró un montón. (Creo que a todas nos gustaría ser Kag si la recompensa fuera tener a Inuyasha a nuestro lado xD).

No sabes el impacto que tuvieron tus palabras en mi, el que una escritora pueda provocar tales expresiones en un lector es… bueno algo indescriptible.

_**aky9110**_: A mí también me gustan los clichés (y también el de los mejores amigos es de mis favoritos — tenemos mucho en común). Espero que algún día nos puedas contar tu propio clique romantico.

¡Gracias por leer!

_**inuykag4ever**_: ¡Gracias! Por leer mis historias y por dejar un lindo comentario. Cuídate.

_**Akari Taisho-Kudo**_: ¡Saludos a ti también! Que agradables palabras. Ya sé que la mayoría (si no es que todos) son extremadamente melosos, y agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer cada uno de ellos.

Te entiendo, la vida siempre es una entrometida y hay tanto por hacer que leer o escribir pasa a segundo plano. Síguele echando ganas, ya habrá tiempo para la diversión.

¿Ya tienes favoritos? ¡Eso me encanta!

Cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias.

_**Hikaru Kino88**_: Gracias, gracias. Existen personas que se cantan de lo común asi que era hora de hacer una declaración no tan común.

Cuídate Hikaru, y como dijiste "Nos leemos."

_**Amaterasu97**_: Jajaja, existe mucha gente así. Pero personalmente no me molestaría vivir un cliché romántico, todo lo contrario (y más si fuera con mi amado Inuyasha). Opino igual que tu, si alguien se me declara así, creo que terminaría con un ojo morado, o sencillamente le dejaría de hablar por mucho tiempo (o quizás un ojo morado y un beso… puedo ser impredecible).

Gracias por leer y cuídate mucho.

_**kagome555m**_: Pues aquí está la otra historia, una semi-continuación. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Y muchas gracias por leer estas locuras melosas.

_**serena tsukino chiba**_: ¡Serena! Concuerdo contigo, los clichés son de lo mejor. Y muchas gracias por leerme Sere.

¡Cuídate mucho!

_**LAYLA RYU**_: ¡Layla! Amiga mía tu siempre tan linda. Clichés siendo originales… interesante observación.

Claro que debemos escribir una historia juntas, pero sabes una cosa creo que tu eres mejor escritora que yo (ya he leído parte de tus historias y me dejas asombrada). Tu si que sabes capturar al personaje… yo por otra parte les doy una personalidad completamente distinta.

Ya, ya, que me sonrojo. Ya ves, ya me hiciste sonrojar.

Eres una lectora muy comprensiva, por eso te quiero un montón.

¡Besos y abrazos gigantes amiga!

* * *

** INVITACION: **

Quisiera hacerles dos invitaciones una de ellas es que se den una vuelta por el foro ¡Siéntate! (Inuyasha). Y segundo; quisiera invitarlas (invitarlos si es que hay chicos) a la página de Facebook del Foro:

_**¡Siéntate! Inuyasha's Fandom**_

Si es que deciden unirse, les agradecería que dijeran que fue por invitación de Kimi… solo si quieren, si no está bien.

Dense una vuelta y me dicen que les parece.


	14. Rivalidad

_**Rivalidad**_

{*}

— ¡InuYasha, vuelve con mi dibujo! — grito a más no poder una pequeña de no más de 5 años, con unas coletas azabaches y un yukata azul.

Un pequeño, también de 5 años, solo rio más fuerte y corrió por toda la escuela de la aldea, solo para molestar a la niña — ¡Atrápame si puedes tortuga! — contesto el hanyou.

Aome no sabía si enojarse aún más o solo llorar, no entendía porque el niño se portaba así con ella si no había hecho nada malo. — Si no me lo das—, dijo ella con un tono de advertencia —se lo diré a tu mamá— definitivamente era una amenaza.

Las palabras de la niña humana lo hicieron detenerse en seco. Si su mamá se enteraba de que estaba molestando a una niña se enojaría mucho con él, probablemente no le daría más de su dulce favorito. Vaya que era una decisión difícil, por un lado si seguía molestando a la niña humana se ganaría la amistad de los niños de la aldea, quienes anteriormente lo habían molestado por ser hanyou. Por otro lado, si no le devolvía su dibujo la niña, Aome, se molestaría con él y probablemente dejaría de portarse bien con él. No solo eso, también le diría a su mamá y a él no le gustaba que su mami se molestara con él.

Vaya que decisión tan difícil.

Tanto absorto había estado en su conflicto interno, que no se percato de que Aome ya lo había alcanzado. —¿Me das mi dibujo por favor?— dijo ella mientras recuperaba el aliento y extendía su mano.

Todos los niños de la aldea comenzaron a rodear a la pareja, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el hanyou. —¿Me das mi dibujo por favor? — volvió a preguntar Aome con más firmeza.

Inuyasha miro de reojo a los niños y luego su mirada se enfocó en Aome, tragó saliva brevemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La decisión estaba tomada.

—¡Aquí está tu tonto dibujo! — tomó el dibujo entre sus dos manos y jaló en direcciones opuestas. Le devolvió a la niña su dibujo… en pedazos.

Todos los niños alrededor, junto con Aome, abrieron los ojos de par en par. Los niños comenzaron a felicitar al niño de mirada ámbar, por ser todo un hombrecito. Las niñas por otro lado, fulminaron al chico con la mirada y murmuraron lo malo que era. Pero lo que por siempre se quedara grabado en el corazón de Inuyasha fue lo que paso después.

—¡Te odio Inuyasha! — gritó la niñita con lagrimas en los ojos y se dio media vuelta no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada.

Aome había sido la única niña que se había portado bien con él, y había visto más allá de lo que él era, un hibrido.

Claro en ese entonces el solo era un niño y no pensó mucho al respecto. Sin embargo, el dolor que sintió ante las palabras de Aome caló hondo en su pequeño corazón.

{-}

El entrenamiento de sacerdotisa era difícil, mucho más difícil de lo que Aome había imaginado. A sus trece años de edad se la pasaba en el bosque entrenando con Sukiomi y Kaede las sacerdotisas de la aldea. Por ahora estaba sentada al pie de una cascada sintiendo el agua helada mojar su traje y atacando su piel. Era parte del proceso de purificación, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decían las otras sacerdotisas.

Sus sentidos habían comenzado a desarrollarse más de lo normal para un humano, y gracias a eso sintió un movimiento en los arboles. Rápidamente corrió hacia la orilla del lago y tomo su arco y sus flechas posicionándolas en posición de ataque.

—¿Quién está ahí? — dijo algo temerosa. Sus poderes espirituales eran mínimos y si era un youkai fuerte, no estaba segura de que pudiera vencerlo.

De los arbustos salto Kirara, la gatita de Sango, y se abalanzó contra ella atacando su cara con lamidas.

Sango rápidamente apareció tras su mascota y compañera de pelea —Aome-chan, que bueno verte — sonrió sinceramente la chica del cabello café.

—Igualmente, Sango chan, ¿Qué te trae a la aldea? — preguntó Aome a su amiga y futura exterminadora.

—Es parte del entrenamiento,— dijo Sango contenta, — además, hoy y mañana será el festival de Luna Nueva en la aldea, ¿o no? —

Aome pensó por unos momentos, y efectivamente su amiga tenía razón. Aprovechando el tiempo, ambas se pusieron a hablar acerca de sus respectivos entrenamientos y lo que habían hecho en el tiempo de no verse. Sango le contó a Aome de un chico de mirada nocturna que se encontró en uno de sus viajes con su padre. Aome rápidamente se dio cuenta de que a Sango le llamaba la atención el chico, y eso le pareció tierno. Por otra parte, la azabache le contó a Sango acerca del torpe semi-demonio que vivía molestándola y como después de varios años seguía tomando placer en ello.

—¿No será que le gustas?— preguntó Sango.

Aome prácticamente bufó ante la pregunta —Claro que no, ni siquiera nos soportamos. —

Sango ya no dijo más sobre el tema, pero como la quinceañera que era, y por lo que había escuchado de los otros exterminadores varones, le parecía que al tal Inuyasha le gustaba la azabache, y el molestarla era sencillamente la manera que él conocía para estar con ella. Una sonrisa traviesa se apareció en sus labios, ahora solo era momento de esperar.

La noche había llegado y la aldea se disfrazo de colores y luces, niños por doquier y amables aldeanos atendiendo sus puestos. Todos se divertían y disfrutaban de la celebración con gozo, ya que no siempre podían tener estas pequeñas fiestas. Usualmente su aldea estaba bajo ataque por ser la aldea seleccionada para proteger la Perla de Shikon. Pero hoy parecía ser una noche amena que terminaría bien.

—¡Aome-chan! — gritó Sango a la distancia, vestida en un yukata rosa y usando un peinado tradicional con adornos florales.

Aome sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a su amiga —¡Sango-chan! Que alegría verte. — la azabache por su parte usaba un yukata rojo y dorado.

Las dos jóvenes decidieron explorar el festival juntas y trataron de visitar todos los puestos, pero era una tarea difícil ya que el resto de los jóvenes de la aldea tenían la misma misión. Decidieron que sería bueno tomar un descanso y fueron a un puesto de bolas de arroz para merendar. La noche iba muy amena hasta que algo llamó la atención de Sango. Aome al percatarse de la distracción, volteo en dirección de ella y vio a un joven de la misma edad que Sango vestido de monje y de mirada nocturna.

Efectivamente, este chico era el joven del cual le había hablado Sango anteriormente. —Deberías ir con él, — dijo Aome, mientras le daba una mordida a su bola de arroz. Antes de que Sango pudiera refutar, la futura sacerdotisa dijo —Imagino que no ha de conocer la aldea, y el ver una cara familiar lo hará sentir mejor, ¿no crees? —

Sango asintió con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas — Prometo que la mañana seremos solo tú y yo, Aome-chan—

Aome solo asintió e hizo un gesto con su mano para que la peli-café fuera con su amigo. Muy probablemente, si las cosas salían como Aome lo imaginaba mañana pasaría incluso menos tiempo con Sango. Pero si era por cuestiones del corazón no había problema.

Sin un verdadero amigo o amiga a su lado, la futura sacerdotisa decidió dar un paseo por el bosque. No lo quería admitir, pero le pareció extraña la ausencia del hanyou. Si bien, ellos no eran los mejores amigos… bueno ni si quiera eran amigos pero aun así le pareció extraña su ausencia. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el hanyou en estos momentos.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en el, vio a lo lejos una fogata y eso le pareció sospechoso ya que todos los aldeanos estaban en el festival, incluyendo a visitantes de otras aldeas. Camino sigilosamente hacia el origen de la fogata y antes de llegar vio a un joven de más o menos su edad con una cabellera tan negra como la noche. Aome no lo había visto jamás, y estaba segura de que recordaría ese rostro si lo hubiese visto antes, ya que era muy atractivo y con una mirada violeta… sencillamente hermoso.

Ante tales pensamientos la futura sacerdotisa se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo molesto con sí misma. No era propio de alguien como ella pensar eso de otros chicos, mucho menos un desconocido. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no era la primera vez.

—Sé que estás ahí, — murmuró el desconocido.

Aome al verse descubierta, salió de su escondite y se acercó al chico —Lamento haberlo asustado, no era mi intención —

El chico la miro algo extrañado, y arqueo la ceja ante el comentario de la joven —Tu no me asustaste, solo dije que sabía que estabas ahí—

—¿Y quién eres? — fue directo al grano.

El joven de mirada violeta la vio aun mas confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta que en verdad la chica no lo reconocía. Lo cual, si se ponía a pensar, era completamente razonable ya que nadie fuera de su madre lo había visto en su forma humana —Mi nombre es…— vaciló por unos instantes, —Ichigo. —

Aome tomo un asiento a su lado —Ichigo es un lindo nombre, — sonrió, —Por cierto Ichigo, ¿no te gustaría ir al festival de Luna Nueva? Esta muy cerca de aquí. —

_Ichigo_ sacudió la cabeza —No gracias, prefiero estar en el bosque—

—Igual yo, es muy relajante ¿cierto? —

El asintió. —¿Por qué no estás tú en el festival? —

La azabache solo se encogió de hombros —Mi única amiga tuvo una _misión_ que atender, y no iba a ser igual de divertido sin ella. — Luego frunció el ceño —Afortunadamente no me encontré con Inuyasha ahí. — murmuró.

—¿Por lo que veo no te agrada ese tal Inuyasha? — comentó _Ichigo_ casualmente.

Aome suspiro —El sentimiento es mutuo, no nos soportamos, — dijo con una sonrisa resignada, —Aun no entiendo por qué es que me trata tan mal. Imagino que no lo conoces, porque no eres de por aquí. —

El chico rio nerviosamente, —No, no lo conozco para nada. Pero me suena a que es un patán, —

La futura sacerdotisa rápidamente contestó —No es tan malo. Solo…—

—¿Qué? —

—No sé. Pero Inuyasha no es malo, — una ligera sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios —el es bueno. Quizás no nos agrademos pero sé que él es una buena persona. —

Ichigo quedo un tanto sorprendido por su comentario. —El no es una persona, es un hibrido. Por lo que he escuchado de él, digo. —dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables. —No es humano, ni tampoco youkai, sencillamente no pertenece a ningún lugar. Que lastima me da.—

—No le llames hibrido,— dijo la chica con una voz dura, muy distinta a su cálida voz. —Inuyasha es sencillamente Inuyasha, y te agradecería que no le llamaras hibrido. —dijo un poco mas compuesta. Se paro del lugar donde estaba y estaba a punto de marcharse, ya no deseaba hablar más con ese extraño que decía esas cosas acerca de Inuyasha. Pero el joven no se lo permitió y la tomo de la mano.

—Lo siento, no quise molestar,— Aome lo miro de reojo y se soltó suavemente de con él, —Imagino que como futura sacerdotisa, tienes que cultivar cariño por todos de igual manera. — trato de justificar la molestia de la chica ante sus palabras. A su parecer el solo decía la verdad.

—Independiente de si seré o no sacerdotisa, Inuyasha merece respeto. — comenzó a decir la joven, quien de nuevo tomo asiento pero esta vez, más alejada que antes. —Créeme, se lo ha ganado. Recuerdo cuando recién llegó a la aldea con su madre, —sonrió ante la memoria, —todos lo trataron mal por ser hibrido, y déjame decirte que era el niño con las orejitas mas lindas que haya visto. — Ichigo se sonrojó ante el comentario. —No solo eso, era amable y respetuoso, a pesar de que los aldeanos eran crueles con él. Con el tiempo se empezó a ganar la confianza de los demás y defendió a los aldeanos contra youkais de poca categoría. Lo cual le ayudó bastante para ganarse el respeto de los aldeanos. —Suspiro. —Aunque también es egoísta, prepotente y sencillamente insoportable — espeto.

Una mueca descompuesta adorno el rostro de Ichigo, —Así que insoportable,—murmuró por lo bajo.

Siguieron hablando por varias horas, y Aome se encontró muy cómoda con la compañía del joven de mirada violeta. Fuera del percance inicial, todo lo demás transcurrió amenamente. Ichigo aprendió mucho de Aome, las cosas que le apasionaban y disgustaban. También aprendió del porque quería hacerse sacerdotisa y da la rivalidad que tenia con Inuyasha con respecto a quien defendería la aldea. Lo cual le causó algo de gracia, por que en vez de quererse deslindar de tan gran cargo, prefería luchar por él. En conjunto con muchas otras cosas que jamás se habría imaginado de la chica, y sin embargo todo lo que ella decía solo la hacía más maravillosa a sus ojos.

Por otro lado, Aome se encontró con un joven maduro y al mismo tiempo infantil. Era gracioso y amable, pero su instinto le decía que escondía algo. Aun no sabía que, y por su aura estaba segura de que no era nada malo, pero de que escondía algo, escondía algo. Dejo sus dudas de lado y decidió disfrutar de la conversación. Aprendió de la sensibilidad tan escondida del chico, y el gran amor que le tenía a su madre. Él le confesó los rechazos que sufrió de pequeño, pero como su madre siempre estuvo ahí para él. No hablo mucho de su padre, lo único que dijo acerca de el era que había fallecido cuando él era pequeño, pero que su madre le había dicho lo gran hombre que era.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente y sin embargo ambos jóvenes no sintieron ni el más mínimo de cansancio. En realidad se la habían pasado tan bien que pronto llegaría el amanecer y ellos sin una pizca de sueño.

—Que rápido se nos fue el tiempo—, comentó la azabache amenamente, —ya pronto amanecerá. —

Esto capto la atención de _Ichigo_, —¿Amanecerá?— murmuró. Oh, no, mas le valía alejarse pronto si es que quería terminar esta noche en una buena nota. Se paro rápidamente y apago la fogata —Ehm, debo irme—, dijo a toda prisa, —fue un gusto conocerte,— en un impulso, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo de allí.

Aome parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida por el acto del joven. Lentamente elevo su mano a la mejilla que había sido besada y se sonrojo.

Había sido su primer beso.

{*}

_**Antes que nada quiero decir: ¡Hola! Y ¡Estoy de vuelta!**_

_**Esta semana estaré de vacaciones y decidí retomar los proyectos que había dejado atrás. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi, y se den una vuelta por el fandom de vez en cuando =).**_

_**Con respecto a esta historia de "Rivalidad" estará dividida en (aproximadamente) 3 partes, esta obviamente es la primera, y sirve como base para establecer la relación que tienen los personajes entre otras cosas.**_

_**Quiero agradecer la gran paciencia y el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de los años y el ánimo que me han dado para seguir… de corazón ¡Gracias!**_

_**ariadnek**__: Pues la época Sengoku no es mi especialidad, pero como te darás cuenta, estoy trabajando en ella. Esta historia no es canon, pero si está situada en la época Feudal =).  
_

_¡Espero sea de tu agrado!_

_**Hikaru Kino88**__: Aww. Gracias, mi especialidad (por lo menos quiero creerlo asi) es la ternura y lo meloso, me da gusto que te haya gustado. No tengo hijos, pero he lidiado con bastantes niños y créeme que son unos dolores de cabeza enormes jaja (pero no se puede vivir sin ellos)._

¡Besos amiga!

_**aky9110**__: Sí, jeje. El fic de Clichés, había dejado ciertos cabos sueltos y quería cerrarlo con broche de oro._

_Sigo en espera de ese fic amiga ;-)_

_**Dra-wri-art**__: ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Fíjate que esa frase también me gusta mucho, pero solo en ciertos contextos. No me gusta cuando la usan justo cuando el chico y la chica finalmente se hacen novios, porque creo que debe uno mencionar por lo menos un poquito de lo que paso después._

_Aun así nunca está de más agradecer por los reviews, a final de cuentas el hecho es que invierten su tiempo en leer lo que alguien sin experiencia escribe._

_Yo también espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín… etc. xD  
_

_**LAYLA RYU**_

_¡Layla!_

_A mí me hace inmensamente feliz el escuchar de ti, tu eres quien me alegra el día, (me pongo a pensar: "Alguien se acuerda de mi TwT). He visto tu gran progreso, eres extremadamente talentosa (tengo que regresarme a dejar reviews por allá, solo que no he tenido tiempo de nada, ¡Gomen!) y créeme que ya estás en los rangos de "grandes autoras"._

_Me dices que te parece este, tú tienes más experiencia en escribir en tiempos feudales así que cualquier tip será bien recibido.  
_

_Te deseo lo mejor ahora y siempre, ya sea que haiga fechas festivas o no._

_Te quiero, ¡cuídate!_

_**Amaterasu97**__: De vez en cuando es bueno experimentar con algo nuevo. Jajaja, concuerdo contigo, Izayoi la va a tener muy difícil, pero honestamente a mi me gustaría estar en sus zapatos (muajajaja). _

_Haber, haber, que recompongas tu idea de clichés es excelente… que la quieras vivir con InuYasha… tendremos un problema xD. (Está bien, está bien, lo compartimos)_

_**InuSakk24**__: Me alegra que te "lleguen" las historias, como escritora nos encanta escuchar esto (significa que estamos haciendo algo más o menos bien). _

_Me gustaría saber porque es que la de "Celos" tiende a ser la favorita de varios lectores. _

_¡Gracias por leerme!_

_**serena tsukino chiba**__: ¡Vivan los clichés! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Gracias por haberte echado la vuelta Sere. Como te has dado cuenta, no actualizo muy pronto, pero mis actualizaciones las trato de hacer de calidad._

_De hecho en las temporadas que actualizo, tiendo a actualizar varias historias (si actualizo significa que tengo algo de tiempo libre)._

_¡Cuídate!_

_**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA**__: Aww, gracias, gracias. Y otra vez gracias por haber dejado el review ;) Como dije antes, si a los lectores se les mueve un poquito el corazón, significa que como escritora voy por buen camino._

_¡Argatou!_

_**inuykag4ever**__: Jajaja, ya sabes cómo somos las chicas. Los gemelos, hay esos gemelos (yo quiero unos). _

_Gracias por aceptar la invitación, y siéntete libre de comentar, o compartir cualquier cosa por allá._

_¡Cuídate!_

**Invitación****: **

Quisiera hacerles unas invitaciones una de ellas es que se den una vuelta por el foro ¡Siéntate! (Inuyasha). Y segundo; quisiera invitarlas (invitarlos si es que hay chicos) a la página de Facebook del Foro:

_**¡Siéntate! Inuyasha's Fandom**_

Y algo más: Agréguenme en Facebook =)

**Kimi Higurashi (mi nombre en FB)**


	15. Rivalidad II

_**Rivalidad II**_

{*}

Hoy la sacerdotisa terminaría su arduo entrenamiento. A sus 15 años de edad, se convertiría en una de las sacerdotisas más jóvenes de la aldea, y eso la enorgullecía. Era reconocida por todos los aldeanos quienes le tenían alta estima y sin embargo por lo joven que ella era aún la veían como una niñita. Si bien, los jóvenes la trataban como a una igual, y en varias ocasiones la veían como una autoridad, los niños la respetaban, y los adultos…pues ellos la estimaban, era la _pequeña_ sacerdotisa, siempre le llamaba niña… Aunque eso no le molestaba –mucho-, lo que si le molestaba era que todo el mundo viera a Inuyasha como la gran cosa. Está bien que era un semi-demonio muy poderoso y también defendía la aldea (un poco más que ella, si era sincera, pero eso jamás lo admitiría). ¿Pero porque a él si lo veían con sumo respeto, y a ella como a una chiquilla?

—Aome—, llamó Sukiomi-sama, — ¿Estas lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Aome asintió y la siguió hacia el bosque profundo que quedaba en las afueras de la aldea. —Quiero que sepas que tanto Kaede como yo, estamos muy orgullosos de ti he Inuyasha. —

—Gracias Sukiomi-sama, es todo un honor para mí el poder proteger la aldea—, muy a su pesar agregó lo siguiente —estoy segura que Inuyasha siente lo mismo. —

Ambas llegaron a lo profundo del bosque donde Kaede esperaba. Al llegar allí, Kaede le entregó a Aome su arco y flechas, y después se fue al lado de Sukiomi. Inuyasha, no se veía por ningún lado pero Aome sentía su presencia cerca, asumió que el semi-demonio no era presto para formalidades.

—Aome, estarás consciente de que Sukiomi y yo no podremos intervenir en esta prueba así estés en riesgo de muerte. —explicó la sacerdotisa mayor. —Lo mismo va para ti Inuyasha—, mencionó la anciana quien también sentía la presencia del semi-demonio cerca. Inuyasha dio un bufido y saltó de un árbol.

—No te preocupes anciana, que no las necesito—, menciono él con su desafiante sonrisa.

Una venita pálpito en la sien de Kaede quien luchaba por mantener la compostura ante tan insolente compartimentó.

—Nosotras regresaremos a la aldea y bajaremos la barrera de protección—, continuo Sukiomi, —protegeremos a los aldeanos si es que algún demonio llegase a escapárseles, pero confiamos en que harán un buen trabajo. — con eso ambas sacerdotisas adultas se retiraron.

—Estas a tiempo de irte Aome—, dijo Inuyasha con cierta burla.

—En tus sueños Inuyasha—, desafió ella, —no creerás que te dejare como protector de esta aldea, ¿o sí? —

Finalmente volteo su mirada hacia ella y su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Aome ya no era la chiquilla que molestaba siempre, había crecido. Había crecido para convertirse en un joven muy hermosa, y no era que tuviera el cuerpo perfecto o el rostro más atractivo, su belleza se escondía en sus ojos chocolate, tan sinceros y puros, y en su inocente sonrisa.

Ella también lo miro fijamente y había cambiado, ya no era más un niñito. ¿Dónde quedo el chiquillo de un solo colmillo que vivía atormentándola? Ya no más, finalmente el oji-dorado era más alto y tenia facciones más maduras. No era que a ella le pareciera atractivo en lo más mínimo, por supuesto que no, seguía siendo el chico inmaduro de siempre y estos meses que estuvo lejos de la aldea habían sido los más pacíficos de su existencia.

Aunque su mente y corazón le dijeran lo contrario.

Aome calmadamente se acomodó las flechas e Inuyasha empuñó su espada. Una ligera brisa paso moviendo el cabello de ambos. Y en un parpadeo una oleada de demonios se dirigió en su dirección.

—Hazme un favor, — le alcanzó a decir Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba a Colmillo de Acero, —sobrevive. — sin más ni menos saltó al ataque.

No sabía si tomar eso como preocupación de su parte o si era una insinuación de que ella no era capaz de defenderse sola, optó por lo segundo, — ¡Inuyasha!—Ni con el pasar de los años ese torpe dejaba de molestar.

Rápidamente dejó los juegos de lado y se preparo para eliminar a los demonios. Saco flecha tras flecha atacando y destruyendo. Eran miles, pero afortunadamente la mayoría eran demonios insignificantes. Finalmente, tras varias horas de batalla la invasión cesó. La chica, preparándose para la batalla inminente que le esperaba mañana se acomidió a recoger las flechas que estaban a la vista, ya que no tenia mas flechas. Inuyasha terminó con el demonio frente a él y se encamino hacia la joven sacerdotisa, sus sentidos más desarrollados sintieron que la batalla aun no terminaba.

Un demonio en forma de serpiente gigantesca rápidamente se acercaba hacia Aome, y la chica aparentemente no se daba cuenta. ¡Feh! Esa chica era demasiado torpe, pero cualquiera que tenga intenciones de hacerle daño tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver primero. De igual manera el peli-plateado apresuro su paso para llegar a la joven primero y asesinar al maldito demonio que no sabía con quien se metía.

Aome giro su rostro levemente y vio a la bestia acercarse, con arco y flecha en mano estaba a punto de dispararle una flecha sagrada, cuando una mancha roja cruzó frente a ella.

—¿Qué acaso la niñita no puede con un insignificante demonio?—una carcajada burlona siguió a la pregunta, mientras el hanyou devastó con sus garras a la criatura.

—No necesitaba de tu ayuda Inuyasha—, farfulló la chica mientras conjuraba un hechizo para deshacerse completamente del demonio.

El solo rio a carcajada abierta y saltó frente a ella —La siguiente vez que la niñita escandalosa esté a punto de morir a causa de un demonio, no te ayudare—. Obviamente esa era una mentira, pero había una fachada que mantener.

Aome solo murmulló unas cuantas palabras que no pasaron desapercibidas para el semi-demonio, el solo sonrió.

Paso largo tiempo, el atardecer estaba en horizonte aunque un cielo oscuro anunciaba lluvia. Inuyasha se había desaparecido después de su burla y eso le pareció extraño a Aome —Inuyasha—, lo llamó esperando a que saliera de su escondite, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. —Inuyasha—, volvió a llamar mientras se adentraba más al bosque tratando de buscar un refugio ya que la prueba para seleccionar al nuevo protector de la aldea era de tres días.

Ya no lo buscó mas solo siguió su camino y diviso una cueva a la distancia.

Inuyasha por su parte no estaba tan lejos de allí. Maldiciendo a todas las deidades también se encamino en busca de un lugar de refugio, para su suerte hoy habría luna nueva, y eso jamás era bueno. De hecho, esto era verdaderamente inconveniente para la situación. Sus sentidos demoniacos poco a poco iban perdiendo su fuerza y eficacia mientras más oscurecía.

—¡Maldición! —trato de alejarse de la chica ella no podría por ningún motivo verlo transformarse, mucho menos después de…

_Después de haberse topado con Aome en el festival de Luna Nueva por primera vez, Inuyasha tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacerse pasar por un tal Ichigo (en retrospectiva, a Inuyasha le pareció un nombre demasiado bobo, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió). Al conversar con la chica un poco, se dio cuenta que seguía siendo esa chiquilla que le veía lo bueno a todo y a todos, incluso a él. Aprendió mucho de ella esa noche y llego a desarrollar mucho más ese cariño que mantenía tan oculto y no se atrevía a aceptar… todo ese cariño dirigido hacia ella._

_De hecho, al despedirse sintió un impulso tan fuerte apoderarse de su ser que reunió fuerzas desde lo más recóndito de su interior para acercársele a la chica y darle un beso en la mejilla. Obviamente como Inuyasha jamás podría hacer algo así, Aome y el eran enemigos y tenían una rivalidad demasiado fuerte como para dar paso a algo más. Pero en ese momento era _Ichigo, _e Ichigo no tenía esa rivalidad con la chica, no tenía la necesidad de molestarla frente a nadie para mantener apariencias. Ichigo era una persona común y corriente, era __**humano**__, y no habría ese tabú entre ellos._

_Y en ese momento en que sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Aome, solo en ese momento, deseo con todo su ser de verdad haber sido Ichigo, y todo lo que él representaba, y todo lo que él podría lograr con Aome. Pero la amarga verdad era que Inuyasha era un semi-demonio, no era ni humano, ni youkai, y eso nadie podría cambiarlo. Solo porque la aldea lo tratara con respeto no significaba que los demás lo harían, tampoco significaba que Aome lo aceptaría. _

_Esa noche del festival no fue la última vez que vio a Aome como Ichigo, de vez en cuando reunía el valor al caer de la luna nueva e iba a visitarla. Esta demás decir que se hicieron buenos amigos, y en los ojos de "Ichigo" Aome era más que una simple amiga._

_Sin embargo, al amanecer volvían a las peleas y disputas entre Inuyasha y Aome, y muy a su pesar el hanyou creía que así seria por siempre. _

Si Aome llegase a enterarse que Ichigo en realidad era el único e inigualable Inuyasha lo odiaría y eso no podría soportarlo. Finalmente la noche había caído, el cielo estaba despejado, y el aun no encontraba escondite… hasta que una luz, probablemente de una fogata, le llamó la atención. Camino sigilosamente hasta allí, sus sentidos de youkai eran prácticamente inexistentes al momento así que no sabía exactamente que criatura habría allí dentro. Lo peor que podría pasar seria que la criatura en realidad fuese… Aome.

Justo en ese momento la sacerdotisa se acerco a la fogata y él se escondió detrás de un arbusto. Maldición, sus ropas rojas serian delatadoras, lo mejor sería quedarse fuera y alejarse de esa cueva lo más rápido posible. Sí, ese era el mejor plan.

—Deja de esconderte—, le dijo la sacerdotisa suavemente mientras cargaba unas hierbas y moras que había encontrado.

—_Rayos—, _maldijo Inuyasha para sus adentros y por si fuera poco comenzó a llover en ese momento. Se despojo de su _haori _escondiendo la prenda en el arbusto y se quedo meramente con la parte blanca da sus prendas superiores. Ensucio sus ropas inferiores y escondió el rosario purpura para tratar por todos los medios el que la chica no lo reconociera.

—Te enfermaras si sigues allí afuera—, dijo con voz fuerte la chica ya que la lluvia caía cada vez más con fuerza.

No había marcha atrás, en su estado humano Inuyasha era vulnerable y el bosque profundo escondía a demasiadas escorias como para adentrarse aun más. Pero más importante aun él estaría cerca para proteger a la sacerdotisa y esa era su prioridad. Con pasos inseguros hizo su camino hacia la cueva.

La sacerdotisa por otra parte estaba poniendo leña al fuego y acomodó sus armas en una esquina. Lentamente la chica viro su mirada para ver al extraño en la entrada de la cueva, para su sorpresa se encontró con una cara familiar y rápidamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro. —¡Ichigo!— exclamó con alegría. —¿Pero qué haces por aquí? —

Bueno, era hora de pensar rápido, —Ehm, caminaba por estos rumbos —, el pensar rápido jamás había sido su especialidad. —Ahm, venía a visitarte —, sí, eso sonaba más convincente.

—No te había visto en meses—, se paró de donde estaba y se acerco a Ichigo, —te extrañé. — le dijo ella con sinceridad y una sonrisa. Tomó su mano y lo jalo hacia la fogata instándolo a que tomara asiento al lado de ella.

Las acciones de la chica causaron un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. Con Ichigo ella podía expresarse de esa manera, podía decirle sus sentimientos e Ichigo no se burlaba –no había necesidad de ello. Al convertirse en Ichigo, el notaba que Aome lo tomaba de la mano, le hablaba animadamente y con sinceridad, y en ocasiones lo abrazaba. Cosas que con Inuyasha jamás haría.

—¿Qué haces tú por aquí? — preguntó el hanyou, bien sabiendo la respuesta.

—Veras, hoy y los próximos dos días constituye la culminación de mi preparación como sacerdotisa…— ella continúo explicándole acerca de la prueba y los demonios a los que se había enfrentado. La conversación se mantuvo amena hasta que llegó a la parte donde mencionaba a cierto joven de mirada ámbar

Con una ligera risa el joven de –ahora– mirada violeta preguntó, —¿Sigues detestando a ese tal Inuyasha? —

—Ichigo—, le dijo en un tono particular, —ya te he dicho que no detesto a Inuyasha solo que…— se detuvo y miro fijamente Ichigo, —¿Por qué siempre dices que detesto a Inuyasha? ¿Lo conoces? —

Había metido la pata nuevamente, —No, no lo conozco, solo que siempre hablas de él y tus palabras nunca son amistosas. — veamos qué diría ella ahora.

Medito por unos momentos —Jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello. ¿En verdad hablo mucho de el?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

El solo asintió con la cabeza —Demasiado si me preguntas a mí, prácticamente siento que lo conozco —, vaya ironía de ese último comentario.

—No hay mucho que conocer, Inuyasha es solo Inuyasha —, dijo ella con sencillez, —es testarudo, arrogante, con cerebro de frijol, cree saberlo todo —.

Una venita palpitante se apareció en la sien del hombre — ¡_Feh! Así que eso es lo que esta baka piensa de mi,— _Lo tienes en alta estima. — dijo con sarcasmo, aunque la sacerdotisa no lo comprendió así.

Ya no se habló más del tema y continuaron su conversación con otros asuntos. Aunque rápidamente el sueño invadió a la sacerdotisa y el hanyou tampoco se quedó atrás. Ambos se rindieron ante el sueño y por la cercanía Aome se apoyo en el hombre del joven, por alguna extraña razón él le inspiraba mucha confianza y extrañamente sentía que lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, aunque su amistad solo fuese de tres años.

La noche paso y dio paso al amanecer, Inuyasha estaba completamente transformado en su forma hanyou. Con placer sintió sus instintos en su total función y sus garras formando nuevamente parte de sus manos. Su alegría fue corta ya que también se percato de cierta joven de cabello azabache apoyada en su hombro. El calor que ella le aportaba era bien recibido pero al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba el tenerle cerca.

Ella comenzó a moverse un poco ya que los rayos de luz habían entrado en la cueva, esa era la señal que el necesitaba para escaparse de allí. Alejándose lentamente, apoyo a la chica en el suelo y camino hacia la salida.

Antes de que ella despertara logro ver ciertos mechones plateados desaparecer. —¿Inuyasha? — pensó, pero sería absurdo él no se preocuparía por ella, estaban en una competencia y tenían una rivalidad a muerte. Al reincorporarse a su ambiente se dio cuenta que su amigo de mirada violeta había desaparecido una vez más.

{*}

Los tres días habían pasado y la exhaustiva labor de asesinar demonios y proteger a la aldea había desgastado a la joven sacerdotisa. El hanyou por otro parte también estaba cansado, pero en un nivel menor al de ella, más que asesinar a demonios él se había dado la tarea de protegerla aunque lo disimulaba muy bien al decirle lo torpe que era e incapaz de sobrevivir sin él. Ambos regresaron al punto de encuentro y las sacerdotisas mayores ya los esperaban.

—Lo hicieron bien —, comentó Sukiomi con su calmada voz y Kaede asintió.

—Después de ver cómo han desempeñado su labor, hemos tomado una decisión, — Dijo la sacerdotisa mayor. —Aome, has hecho un excelente trabajo y eres una gran sacerdotisa. — tomó una bocanada de aire y continuo, —Inuyasha, tus habilidades son incuestionables has hecho un gran trabajo durante este tiempo. —

—Por ese motivo —, continuo Sukiomi, —hemos decidido que la persona que protegerá la aldea serás tú Aome —.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en los labios de la azabache, finalmente su sueño se estaba cumpliendo. Inuyasha por otra parte disimulo su orgullo con una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible, finalmente su sacerdotisa lo había logrado.

—Al igual que tu Inuyasha —, le dijo Kaede.

Atónitos, Aome e Inuyasha se miraron.

—Hacen un gran equipo y no será la primera vez que esta aldea tenga a dos protectores oficiales. — ambas sacerdotisas compartieron una mirada cómplice y se despidieron.

Una vez que ambas se habían alejado Aome dijo —Ni creas que te estaré cuidando las espaldas Inuyasha —. Una vez dicho eso la sacerdotisa no pudo mas con su cansancio casi se desmayo de tanto desgaste tanto físico como espiritual. Inuyasha, tan atento a ella como siempre en un salto apareció a su lado y la cargo entre sus brazos.

—Jamás me habría pasado por la mente—, las palabras de ella en vez de molestarle le dieron a entender que ella lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba como su compañero.

Una vez que ella se había dormido en sus brazos susurro:

—Soy _yo_ quien está aquí para cuidarte—.

{*}

**¡Aloha! Sé que he estado desaparecida por un laaargo tiempo, pero todo tiene una justificación, de veritas, de veritas. Brevemente: Tomé ocho cursos este semestre en la universidad y ya se imaginaran lo pesados que son; agréguenle una jornada de medio tiempo y extra-curriculares; además de la vida personal… y tienen la receta para un desastre xD. Dejando eso de lado, también estaba trabajando en otros proyectos (Estrellas, Una Dulce Despedida, mis historias en inglés y 3 nuevas historias que aun no se han publicado). **

**Buen basta de tanta explicación, aquí lo que interesa son los fanfics, y he aquí la segunda parte de esta trilogía. Cabe destacar que este capítulo (y el fanfic en general) fue mucho más largo de lo que creí. De hecho, estuve tentada en hacerlo una historia separada para poder agregarle más detalle pero… considerando los proyectos empezados que tengo, no lo creí prudente.**

**Esperen mis respuestas por medio de PM (sino, este capítulo se publicaría hasta la mas tarde y ya los hice esperar mucho).**

**Muchas Gracias: **_**Layla Ryu, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Aky 9110, Hikaru Kino88, LadyAkaneyRanma, Amaterasu97, LaSira1, p0pul4r, Ariadnek, y Ame Taisho (x3)**_


End file.
